


And Then You Happened

by LoneWolfWriter



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disabled Character, F/F, Fluff, Seriously Willa is an amazing sister!, Slow Burn, Wayhaught endgame, Willa is supportive and not a bitch!, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 66,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfWriter/pseuds/LoneWolfWriter
Summary: When Waverly Earp was fourteen, her life changed forever. Everything she loved to do, was taken away from her in one single night. She doesn’t allow herself to get into relationships knowing it was only going to set herself up to get hurt. Six years later, she met Nicole Haught. Who shows her that not everyone is the same.





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been debating on writing this fic for a little while now. When you read it, you’ll understand why. 
> 
> Rating may change. 
> 
> Italic part is a dream.

_In the darkness of the night, all that is seen is the occasional glow from the headlights from a car when it passes by. Waverly Earp, fourteen years old, sits in the passenger seat and doesn’t worry much about anything. Why should she? She’s just a kid. The tiredness in her body seeps in and closing her eyes lids become a must. So she lets them fall. Remembering that home isn’t to far away and the young girl can practically hear her bed calling her name._

_Even though Waverly is exhausted, her body screaming ‘sleep’ and her eye lids are close but yet she can’t seem to fall asleep. Something in the back of her mind is telling her to stay awake. Like something is about to happen but she can’t put her finger on it. She wishes she could but instead, ignores it._

_Her oldest sister, Willa, sat in the drivers seat. Watching the road attentively. She takes a quick glance through her peripheral vision and smiles at the sight. Waverly, with her right arm bent upwards, leaning against the window and her head laying on it. The other arm loosely holding her stomach._

_Willa knew her sister was tired. After all, they were coming back from Waverly’s dance recital. She was so proud of her. All the hard work that she put into her dance performances really paid off. On top of rehearsing, her little sister was figuring out cheer routines for her squad for the upcoming football season._

_It was rare for a freshman to be the one to come up with the performances but everyone in Purgatory knew how long the youngest Earp had been taking dancing classes for. So she was the obvious candidate to create the the perfect routines. Especially when Waverly had been dancing since she was five years old._

_By the time they left the high school, where the recital was held, it was nine o’clock at night. Nearing their house, that they called the Homestead, it was close to nine-thirty. It was a Friday night which meant most of the residents that lived in Purgatory were mostly drunk. Willa remained focused on the road. All to aware of the fact that its pouring rain at the moment and the same drunks tend to drive to fast for the road conditions.  
_

_Sadly, even being the most aware, doesn’t stop what happens next. An on coming car, no taillights on, but definitely going over the speed limit, swerving between both lanes and the side of the road, hit a patch of water, causing it to hydroplane. Waverly noticed it first. Sitting up quickly and having a death grip on both the armrest and door handle._

_“WILLA LOOK OUT!”_

_The oldest Earp, with her only concern of keeping her sister safe and alive, wasn’t completely thinking straight. On instinct, she slammed on the brakes. Turning the wheel to avoid being hit. Her car began to spin around and all Willa could do was try and gain back control. But it was no use. The back end of the car spun towards the middle of the road and continued to spin. The only thing both girl could do now was scream and hold on to anything the could get their hands on, as tight as possible. Willa’s car was three quarters of the way around when the drunk driver struck the passenger side of the car._

 

**____________________**

 

“AAAH!” Waverly screamed and bolted upright in bed. Tears streaming down her face.

Her bedroom door slammed open and both her older sister’s came rushing in. Their eyes wide and breath coming in short after being woken up so suddenly. It wasn’t the first time that this had happened and they knew it wasn’t going to be the last. Every year, just a week before it happened, the dreams would start back up again. Sometimes it was exactly how the accident happened. Other times, it was worst. Fatal.

“Baby Girl, we’re here.” Wynonna, the middle sister, said as she reached the bed and quickly grabbed the younger girl in a tight embrace.

Willa joined just as quickly. “It was just a dream, Waves. You’re okay now.”

But that wasn’t the case. It wasn’t just a dream. It was real. The accident had happened but it years ago. And yet, the dreams had always made it feel like it was happening all over again. The feeling of being pinned in the car. Coming in and out of consciousness. Seeing fireman and police using the jaws of life just to open the door to get her out. Waking up in a hospital and begin to panic because she couldn’t feel or move her legs.

There was always a constant reminder of that night. How she went from dancing her heart out at one point to never being able to do it again, the next. Everything Waverly loved, dancing, cheering, running, occasionally going for bike rides with her friends, to going skiing during the winter, was all taken away by a drunk driver. That reminder, sat folded up, next to her nightstand.

Waverly had finally calmed down. Her eyes red, cheeks puffy and her voice a little hoarse. She truly hated reliving that nightmare through her dreams. But no matter what she did, whether it was getting drunk or taking a sleeping pill, the same dream always came.

“Why don’t you try going back to sleep.” Willa calmly said. Gently rubbing up and down her younger sisters back. “It’s only six in the morning and we both know Wynonna will pass back out on the couch until noon.” Waverly giggled when she saw her middle sisters pout.

“That’s alright. I’m supposed to be meeting Chrissy in two hours so we can go to the library in the city.” The youngest Earp starts to shift in bed, using her upper body strength to pull herself up completely.

Both, Wynonna and Willa looked at each other and shook their heads with a sad smile. Of course their younger sister was going to the library. Waverly lived and breathed through books. Letting each story and adventure take her someplace new. Allowing her imagination to run wild. Each book that the smaller girl brought home was always different. Going from an American classic to books about time traveling. Books with lots of action in it to every kind of history book she could possibly find. Most recently though, her choice of books were romance.

Back when the accident happened, Waverly was dating a guy named Hardy James, who was a sophomore at the time. Most people would call him ‘Champ’ because he was the “star quarterback”. Champ wasn’t the most attentive by any means. He was always to worried about his looks and his status quo. Which is why he wanted to date Waverly in the first place. She was beautiful, a brunette, athletic, her body was tone and muscular but also feminine at the same time. But the most important part, especially for Champ’s ego, was the fact that she wore a cheerleading uniform.

After the accident, Hardy eventually went to the hospital. It took him about three days to actually show up to visit his girlfriend who started out in critical condition when she first arrived down to serious condition because of her legs and the concussion she had. Once he found out that Waverly would most likely have limited mobility in her legs or never be able to walk again, he high tailed out of there as quickly as possible. That was six years ago.

Now, Waverly admire those who could find or have already found love. Romance novels were the closest thing she could get to when it came to relationships. She was scared to open up. Scared to put herself out there but most importantly, she was afraid of getting shut down because she was in wheelchair.

Waverly pulled back the blankets, twisted her torso and hooked her hand under one leg, pushing it off the bed then repeating the process with other. She grabbed the chair that sat in its usually spot. Opening it and making sure the locks were set in place. The brunette held onto the arm rests of her wheelchair, slowly standing from the bed, turning around and sitting back down in her chair.  
  
Her older sisters had already left her bedroom. Wishing her a good day in the city and to be careful. She knew they would of gone with her if she had asked. Saturday’s were always a slow day for all of them. Wynonna usually worked the late shift on the weekends at the police station. Her and Willa were lucky enough to never have to work a weekend considering they were both teachers at the high school. The oldest Earp being an English teacher and Waverly teaching history and languages.

Over the next two hours, Waverly spent it getting ready for the day. When eight o’clock rolled around, she received a text from Chrissy letting her know she was on her way over to come get her. She couldn’t be more grateful for her best friend. Especially when the brunette had changed the plans slightly. Instead of going to get her, she asked Chrissy if she wouldn’t mind driving out to the homestead. Of course her friend didn’t mind. She loved Waverly as a sister and would do anything for her. Even taking the extra twenty minutes to drive to the outskirts of town to pick her up.

Chrissy Nedley was always there for her. Before and after the accident. When she found out Waverly and Willa were involved in a car crash and were on there way to the hospital, she all but ran there. Wynonna was the one who told her about the spinal injury that caused nerve damage to both her legs. She was even there when Champ broke up with her because she wasn’t going to be able to walk again. The dirty-blonde stayed. She wasn’t going to leave her best friend high and dry just because she was going to end up in a wheelchair. No, she stayed because she knew that was the right thing to do. To be supportive, helpful and to be there when her best friend needed it or needed her. So that’s what she did.

Once Chrissy arrived, she walked into the homestead. Knowing that the door was unlocked and was always told to ‘Just come on in. You’re family. No need for knockin’.’ Even though she always did at least one loud knock just to announce her presence.

“Hey Chrissy. I thought Waves was picking you up? Not the other way around.” Willa greeted the younger woman.

“Yea, she was but she texted me saying she wasn’t up for driving and wondered if I could come get her instead. Obviously, you now know the answer.” Chrissy laughed lightly at her last statement.

Willa shook her head and laughed as well. “Waverly should be coming out soon then. You want some coffee, Chris?” She offered as she held up the the pot that still contained at least another two cups worth.

“No, I’ve got my mug in the car but thanks though. Should probably leave it for sleeping beauty on the couch though.” Chrissy pointed behind her and towards the sleeping woman who was lightly snoring.

“It’ll be ice cold by the time she wakes up.” Willa said laughing.

“What will be ice cold?” Waverly asked as she rolled into the kitchen.

“The coffee.” The older Earp responded. “You want some, sis?”

“Please. To go if wouldn’t mind, Will’s?” Willa nodded and went to go grab Waverly’s favorite travel mug and make her coffee just the way her sister liked it. The brunette smiled and then turned her attention to her best friend. “Hey, Chris. You just get here?”

“Yea, I did. Bringing back any books today?”

“A few. There sitting on the edge of my bed.” Waverly remembered and started to wheel herself around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll grab them and I’ll meet you outside, okay.” Chrissy said as she walked around her best friend.

“Thanks.” She turned back to face Willa again who handed her her mug. “Thanks Will’s.”

Willa helped her little sister get outside. By the time they got out the door, Chrissy was already behind them, carrying three novels and an ancient history book. The three of them made their way over to dirty-blonde’s car. As Waverly got in, Chrissy put the books in the back seat. She looked over at the brunette and couldn’t help but smile. She loved hanging out with her best friend. No matter what plans they had. The sound of her trunk closing brought her back to reality. Both girls waved goodbye to the oldest Earp as Chrissy drove away from the homestead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story hits close to home for me. My mom has MS and has been in a wheelchair my entire life. I wanted to write this because a lot people don’t respect those who are disabled. Whether it being from diseases, accidents or mental disabilities. They are human and they don’t deserve to be treated with such cruelty.  
> With that being said, I have seen both sides of the plectrum.  
> You can either hate, like, or love this fic. Please let me know what you think of this first chapter and if its a bust, then I might or might not continued. So let me know. 
> 
> Check me out on Twitter @Courtney_161994


	2. Nervous to Pissed Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Chrissy talk and a certain redhead makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am completely baffled by the response that I have received for this fic. Second of all, I want to thank all of you who have left kudos and comments encouraging me to continue along with sharing similar stories.
> 
> As a heads up, this chapter has a huge pet peeve of mine when it comes to handicapped parking spaces. Now I adjusted it for the story of course, but in general, I hate people who do this. I want everyone to be aware that this happens all the time. I also want to explore the different spectrums that I mentioned in my end notes in the first chapter. Trigger warnings will be applied before hand as well.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Courtney_161994

Driving anywhere with Chrissy and Waverly had was always been an adventure. The two would always have a set goal in mind. Usually it was ‘lets see how many stores we can hit in one day’. Other times, the goal would focus on Waverly and seeing how many books she would be allowed to take out. Which it always ended the same way. The library only allowed eight books out at a time but the brunette would always try to work her charm and try to have them bend the rules a little bit for her. Considering she was there every Saturday and would returned at least two to three books every time. But at the end of the day, the two girls would always end up having a blast.

On the way over, Waverly was fidgeting with her hands and looking out her window. After being awake for a little over two hours, she was still a little shaken up from her dream. She could still remember it. Could still feel the jolt in her body when she woke up. The brunette truly hated the upcoming week. She always asked herself why it happened to her and not to the drunk guy that was able to walk away with only a few cracked ribs, a busted jaw and a few scraps and bruises. She wasn’t one to believe in god, but she wondered what the ‘big man upstairs’ had in store for her anyways.

Chrissy picked up on her best friends demeanor. Usually a trip to the library always made Waverly just about bounce in her seat every time. Not the opposite affect. The older woman had a pretty good idea as to what was causing the brunette across from her to act like she was in a whole other world. Outside of books that is. She knew that _that_ particular day was coming up next week. Which only meant one thing; Waverly was having those dreams again.

“Wave, you okay?” Chrissy asked. Her voice filled with nothing but concern in it.

Waverly sighed. “Yea.. I-I’m fine.” She lied. “It’s just..” She trailed off and sighed again.

“You know it’s okay if you’re not, right? You don’t have to put up a brave face for me.”

“I know, Chris. It’s just-” Waverly said again. “I hate this week.”

“They started again, haven’t they?” Even though it was a question, Chrissy also meant it as statement.

 _Of course she figured it out._ Waverly thought. Why wouldn’t she? Chrissy had been her best friend since the age of four. She could read the youngest Earp like Waverly could read Latin, fluently; like it was a second language she grew up knowing. So, of course Chrissy knew. She always knew. Which was why the dirty-blonde was her best friend.

“They have.” Waverly admitted. There truly was no use in lying to her. Chrissy would see right through bullshit anyways. “I wish they would just stop. It’s one thing to have to be stuck in a damn wheelchair for the rest of my life as a reminder as to what happened but I shouldn’t have to relive it through my freaking dreams too.”

“I know, Waves. I know. What happened to you sucked and I wish I knew a way to stop dreams from happening but we both know that’s impossible.” The dirty-blonde paused for a moment. Trying to think of something. Suddenly she snapped her fingered. “What if you got out of Purgatory?” She asked quickly.

“Chrissy, that’s literally what we’re doing right now.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Chrissy said sarcastically. Making Waverly giggle. “I mean, leave for the week.”

“You mean take a vacation?” Waverly question.

“More like a getaway... what if your dreams are triggered because Purgatory is just another reminder for you?” The older woman took a quick look at Waverly before turning her head back to the road.

Waverly hadn’t actually thought about that. It certainly did make sense though. But if that was the case, she should of been having the dreams all the time then. Right? She thought about it. Even considered it. Spring break would officially start next Friday, so she would only have to miss a couple days of classes. But the idea still made her feel uneasy. If she chose to do it, she didn’t want to be alone in case if something was to happen. In the back of her mind, the brunette knew she could ask her oldest sister to go with her since Wynonna would be working. Unfortunately, another thought crossed her mind. What if Willa triggered those dreams as well?

The youngest Earp shook her head and finally answered Chrissy. Telling her that she would think about it and would let her know later on on what decision she had made. It wasn’t going to be an easier one to make either. Especially when two-thirds of her support system were her older sisters and they all lived together in the very town in which the accident took place.

The other third was her best friend. The same one who was currently driving as well. She wasn’t sure if Chrissy was offering to take her out of town but figured that since she mentioned it, she was also willing to help. That sounded more like the older woman’s style rather than just suggesting it and leaving Waverly to fend for herself. Which was something she knew Chrissy would never do to her.

A little while later, they arrived at the library. Chrissy pulled up to the front like she always did, knowing that was where most of the handicapped parking spaces were. The bad part about trying to park there was that there were other buildings surrounding the library so most of the time, those parking spots were usually taken. Luckily for them, there was one spot open.

After parking, Chrissy went about the usual routine. Grabbing the wheelchair and opening it carefully then wheeling it over to the passenger side door. As she walked towards Waverly, she glanced over to the vehicle that was parked in front of them and noticed the familiar colors of it. It boiled her blood. Being the sheriffs daughter, of course it did. Not to mention, her best friend was disabled and that particular parking spot was for those who were as well.

Waverly noticed Chrissy’s facial expression change. Going from her normal bright smile and eyes practically twinkling in the sun light to her mouth becoming tight lipped and her eyes cold; like she was ready to murder someone. She followed her best friends gaze and rolled eyes. Her face morphing into the same expression as the older woman’s.

“God, I hate people like that.” Waverly heard Chrissy say as she opened the door. “I don’t even care that they carry a badge. They shouldn’t be there regardless.”

Just as the dirty-blonde stopped in front of the opened door, the police cruiser drove away. Waverly snorted. “I think they heard you.” She giggled lightly.

“Doubt it. They’re lucky I don’t report them.” Chrissy said with authoritative tone.

“Chrissy.”

“Yea?” The taller girl answered as she bent down to locked the chair into place so it wouldn’t move.

“You are so your fathers daughter.” Waverly laugh.

“That pisses you off too so can it, Earp.”

“You’re right. It does. We don’t know why they’re parked there, though. But..” Waverly sighed. She went about getting her legs out of the car and continued to say. “It was probably just some dumb cop thinking they could get away with it because they have a badge.” She took a deep a breath and exhaled slowly.

Waverly went to pull herself up but decided against it and looked up to her best friend for help. Her legs felt a little stiff and didn’t trust them enough to try to stand for those few seconds on her own like she did that morning. Chrissy smiled softy and nodded in understanding. She took a step forward and leaned down as the brunette reach up and gripped her shoulders. The dirty-blonde brought her arms up high around the shorter woman’s back and lifted her friend out of the car and gently placed her into the chair.

“Thanks Chrissy.” The brunette said as she unlocked her wheelchair and started pushing the wheels towards the library. “Now, I’ve got me some dates with some lovely books that I’ve been dying to get my hands on and I’d rather not be spending my time out here dwelling on said cop.”

 

**____________________**

 

One hour and many books later, Waverly was still going through the different sections of the library. She had already found a history textbook that she wanted on Ancient Greek mythology. Even going as far as getting it in Latin, just so she could brush up on the language. A few of the books she skimmed through and put away. At the moment though, the youngest Earp was on the search for her dose of romance novels. Specifically Nicholas Sparks. She had read his first novel ‘The Notebook’, fell in love with it and now wanted to read more of them.

She got to the romance section and remembered something. The books that she was looking for were surprisingly on a shelf she couldn’t reach to. Which the situation made her irritated and upset. Her and Chrissy had split up not to long ago and Waverly promised to text her if she needed help. The only problem with this agreement was that the brunette was much to stubborn for her own good and just wanted to do things on her own. Even after six years, she still had a hard time accepting help when she needed.

Waverly could just barley make out the book that she wanted and attempted to grab it. Unfortunately, even with her arm completely stretch out, her fingers couldn’t quite reach the binding of the book. She repositioned her chair so it was closer to the bookcase, hoping she would be able to reach the damn book in the different angle. Sadly, she still couldn’t reach.

“Fudge nuggets! Stupid chair!” She mumbled to herself.

“Here, let me help you.” And unknown voice said from behind her.

The owner of said voice walked around her. Waverly took in the person features and for reasons she couldn’t quite pinpoint yet, noticed how beautiful they were. The woman, who was now standing in front of her, was tall with vibrant red hair. Wearing a simple blue t-shirt that hugged all the right places with a pair of dark wash denim’s. The redhead looked down at her and smile. The youngest Earp noticed her brown eyes and what looked to be a start of a dimpled grin on the woman’s face.

“What book were you trying to grab?” The woman asked.

Not realizing that she was staring, Waverly shook her head. “A Walk to Remember by Nicholas..”

“Sparks.” The redhead finished her sentence. “It’s a great book. The movie is too.” She pulled the book out that was securely held in place by the others surrounding it and handed it to Waverly.

“Thank you.” The brunette sheepishly said while placing the book in her lap.

“Not a problem. Do you need me to grab another book for you?”

“I’m not helpless.” Waverly said coldly. She watched the smile that was on the redhead’s face fall and the woman took a step back. The brunette signed loudly. “I’m sorry. Just having rough day. You didn’t deserve that. And to answer your question, no I don’t. Thank you for asking though.”

“You’re welcome and it’s okay. Everybody has bad days.” The woman paused for a moment. “Oh geez. Where are my manners. I’m Nicole or while on duty, Officer Haught.”

“Officer? Don’t let my friend hear you say that. She just might give you an ear full.”

“Why?” Nicole questioned.

“Some cop was parked in the handicapped parking space this morning and she was all set to report them.” Waverly said. Watching how the woman in front of her shifted uncomfortably, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of her neck and ducking her head to hide the red in her cheeks. She was just about to call Nicole out on it when Chrissy came up from her.

“Waverly, I’ve been looking all over for you.” The dirty-blonde lied. “Why didn’t you answer your phone?” That part actually being true.

She knew where Waverly was. Had actually watched the entire encounter between her friend and the unknown stranger. The way the redhead looked at Waverly with such adoration was something Chrissy definitely didn’t miss. But she knew the younger woman would have. She knew Waverly would of passed it off as the woman being friendly and nothing more.

The thing about knowing someone so well, like the way Chrissy and Waverly knew each other, is that even though one of them might be hiding something about themselves, it was easy to figure it out. Even if said person, didn’t know about it them self yet. Like the brunette possibly being interested in woman but didn’t do anything about it due to fear. Which was something Chrissy understood. She only wished she could help her best friend overcome it and see her be with someone who saw pass the wheelchair. Who also accepted her as is.

“Must have it on vibrate. Sorry Chrissy. Anyways, I have all the books that I need so I’m going to check these out. Meet you up front.” As Waverly turned around, she thanked Nicole again and gave her a soft smile in which the redhead returned with a dimpled grin. Once again, Chrissy saw the same look on the woman’s face.

After the younger woman was gone, Chrissy turned to the stranger who was still looking in the same direction in which Waverly had left. She heard the redhead mumbled “shit” under her breath and the smile that was once there was replaced with the saddest look the dirty-blonde had ever seen. “You okay there?”

“What?” Nicole snapped out of trance. “Yea, I just realized that I didn’t get her name.”

“That was Waverly Earp. You were to busy staring at her that you obviously missed me saying her first name.”

Nicole blushed deeply. Rubbing at the back of her neck again. “Th-thanks. I’m just gonna go now.”

 _Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to meddle in Waverly’s love life just this once, right?_ “Wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, my mom has MS. She’s had it for about 30+ years and has been paralyzed from the waist down since Oct. of 91’. I was born June of 94’. This story means so much to me because I was lucky enough to grow up with both my parents. My dad knew about the MS and stuck by mom’s side. By the time they got married, she was beginning to walk with a cane. Then when she became paralyzed, he still stayed. Almost 30 years of marriage and they are still going strong. To see a love like theirs is amazing. To know that my father didn’t leave when things became rough. Granted, my father was an EMT at one point and worked with disabled people. Though working with and livin with someone disabled is completely different.  
> Even though I’ll never see my mother stand or walk, I am grateful for how I grew up. I accept those who are different and I don’t judge them. I respect them and I appreciate everything that I have.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you haven’t already, check out my other fic ‘Your Past Will Find You’. Those who have, I promise I haven’t abandoned it. I’m am working on it but I wanted to get a second chapter out for this. SO hopefully I’ll get chapter Nineteen out to you guys soon!


	3. Flowers and the Note Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family background(TRIGGER WARNING!! Attempted suicide that is bit graphic.) The older Earp sister’s have lunch with Waverly and bring a surprise with them.

The rest of the weekend flew by and come Monday morning, both the youngest and oldest Earp sisters were going into the high school with pure determination to finish the week out with ease. Waverly was still contemplating about leaving. Don’t get her wrong, she wanted to. Almost felt like she need to, but was also scared to find out the answers as well.

She still hadn’t brought the idea up to her sisters. More or less, Waverly didn’t seem to have the time to. She had essays to grade, itineraries to create and romance novels to read. Not to mention, when she wanted to talked to her sisters, they too, were both busy. Well, Willa was. She was grading her own essays and planning schoolwork for the week. Wynonna on the other hand, was sleeping. Making sure she was well rested for her shift Sunday night.

When Monday came, she had forgotten all about her encounter with the redhead. Though Chrissy hadn’t. For some strange reason, her best friend mentioned about the woman a couple times throughout Sunday. Waverly decided to ignore it. Nicole was just being friendly. Yet, Chrissy seemed to think it was something more. The brunette had to politely remind her that she didn’t do relationships and wasn’t looking to change that anytime soon.

During Waverly’s third period, her only free period, Wynonna came in. It wasn’t unusual for her sister to come visit her during school hours. They tented to have lunch together. Even Willa had a free period at the same time as her. Obviously her oldest sister had ask for her schedule to match her baby sister’s. Which the brunette was perfectly okay with. She loved spending time with them. Yes, she saw them all the time, but they were all each other had for the last decade.

Their mother, Michelle, had died from cancer a few years after the youngest Earp was born. It was hard on all of them. Especially their father, Ward, who had picked up drinking. He had become a drunk for a couple years and ending up quitting cold turkey one night. He couldn’t take the pain of losing his wife anymore and just wanted to end his. So he pulled out his police issued gun, pointing it to his head and was about to pull the trigger until he looked up at the mantle and saw a family portrait.

The photo contained all five of them. They were at the lake that wasn’t to far from the homestead. Their Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis had tagged along. Making it into a family get together. Which became a tradition for them afterwards. In the picture, Ward was standing behind his wife, one arm wrapped around her waist the other laying on top of Wynonna’s shoulders, who was holding a one year old Waverly. Willa was standing next to her sisters on the end, making silly faces at her baby sister. Gus, who took the photo, snapped it at the exact moment everyone was looking at the youngest and oldest. Both making faces and laughing at one another. The other three, were laughing as well. Michelle framed the picture a couple weeks later and it stayed on the mantle ever since.

In that moment though, it had reminded Ward just how happy they were before Michelle passed away. How his wife would of been so disappointed in him for going in the direction that he did. Starring at the picture though, it had reminded him of a promise that he made back when Michelle was diagnosed. He promised her that he would take care of their daughters the best he could. Sadly, he had broke that promise. For two years, they had to fend for themselves and watch their father fade away everyday. But in that moment, it stopped. He put away his gun and drained every ounce of alcohol that was stored in his house. He never touched a bottle of liquor ever again.

What he didn’t know was that Willa and Wynonna had been watching him the entire time from the middle of the stairs. Holding onto each other tight, wondering, worrying, silent tears falling from being so scared to them turning into happy tears because their father didn’t pull the trigger. Because he got rid of all the alcohol that turned him invisible. From that night forward, they finally had their dad again. It took some time of course, but he pulled through for them.

Waverly shook her head. Now was not the time to think about those memories. She looked over at her door just in time to see her sister’s walking into her classroom. Which put a smile on her face. Today being no different. Yet it was because Wynonna was carrying a small vase of wildflowers, which were her favorite. The both of them were smiling, but something about their smiles somehow made her feel uncomfortable.

“Hey, Baby Girl.” Wynonna walked over to her desk, depositing the vase in front of her.

“Hi and thanks for the flowers.”

“Oh, they’re not from us.” Willa sat on the radiator behind Waverly.

“Then who are they from?” The brunette asked.

“Don’t know. They were delivered to the homestead this morning. The guy delivering them said it was for a W. Earp. I tried so hard not to laugh as him, by the way.” Wynonna smiled. Obviously trying to stifle her laugh.

“Okay.” Waverly said, dragging the word out. “If it’s for a W. Earp then what makes you think they belong to me. It’s not like I’m seeing anyone.”

“Wills!” Wynonna looked at her older sister. Practically jumping up and down, filled with excitement. Waverly was so confused by their actions but remained quiet.

“Right!” The brown haired girl pulled out a small white mailing envelope and handed it to Waverly. “We kinda opened it, but the moment we saw your name we stopped reading it.” Waverly gave her a knowing look. “Okay, I stopped reading it. That one over there took me tackling her to the ground just to get it back.. Hence some of the wrinkles.”

“Hey! Our baby sister received flowers from someone and left a note. What was I suppose to do?”

“Not read it.” Waverly simple said.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“You’re terrible, Wyn.” Willa answered her.

While her sisters bickered back and forth, Waverly examined the envelope in her hands. She didn’t recognize the hand writing but from the looks of it it looked feminine. Though she wasn’t going to think much of it. All she cared about was figuring who the hell sent her flowers and why. Opening the flap, the first thing the brunette saw were the words, ‘I’m sorry’. Now she really curious as to who sent the letter. Waverly tried thinking of any she knew who upset her recently and was coming up empty for answers. So she continued taking out the piece of paper and unfolded it.

 

_Waverly,_

_So you probably don’t remember me, but we met at the library the other day. I know this is very presumptuous of me, but I couldn’t stop thinking about this. You mentioned the police cruiser parked in the disabled parking spot and I know you saw how uncomfortable I got when you did. I unfortunately was the officer in that cruiser. My reasoning is simple but you can either believe me or you don’t. The decision is up to you. I was parked there due to pulling someone over for speeding. They pulled into the non-handicapped spot and unfortunately(again), as routine, I pulled up behind them. If it makes you feel any better, I almost wrote myself a ticket just because. It probably would of made me feel better about the situation. I’m gonna take a guess here, that when you and your friend parked behind me, there was longer a car in front of mine. I hurried as fast as I could to get out of that spot. I felt terrible and still do actually. I respect those who are disabled. But the point of this letter, is to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being that asshole who was parked in a space that wasn’t meant for me. Again, it’s up to you if you want to believe me or think that I’m just writing this to make myself look better. Though, I’m not. If our paths never cross again, know that I respect you._

_Nicole Haught_

 

  
“Who’s Nicole, Baby Girl?” Wynonna asked from behind Waverly.

“Seriously ‘Nonna?” The brunette scolded. She folded the single piece of paper quickly, trying not to crinkle it more than it already was. The gesture is sweet and one side of mouth tugs up in the faintest of smiles. Hoping that neither of her sisters saw it.

She was still unsure of why that name meant something to her. Other than the fact that that woman did something that she wasn’t suppose to do and felt bad about it. Waverly thought about the situation for a moment. Ignoring whatever her sisters were saying to her. Then, that small smile that she had a second ago, turned into a frown. The only explanation as to why Nicole Haught helped her at the library wasn’t because she was actually trying to be helpful or was taking pity on her. It was because the officer was trying to save her own hide for making a mistake in which she got caught doing. By also trying to make up for it by helping someone who was disabled. Waverly, of course, saw through it. Saw how she was being used to make this stranger feel better about themselves.

Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes. She hated that feeling. People using her for their own personal gain. It wasn’t the first time and Waverly knew it wasn’t going to be the last either. She remembered when someone did that to her for the first time. How they became her friend, not to long after the accident happened. They would ask questions just about once a week about what happened that night. Where she was coming from, who was driving, and if they too were under the influence. At fourteen, she didn’t think to much of it. Thought maybe this friend was just trying to understand how the accident happened and how she ended up in a wheelchair. After mentioning this to her sisters, they had asked who that friend was. Come to find out, they were the younger sibling of the drunk driver trying to get whatever information they could get just so they could turn the facts into lies and save their brother from going to jail. On top of paying for her medical bills because both Willa and Wynonna sued the guy.

Anger started to bubble within her. Waverly grabbed the vase from her desk and threw it in the trash bin that was between her and Willa. The oldest Earp saw her tear stained cheeks and her glossy blood shot eyes. Quickly jumping off of the radiator, she took a few steps forward only to receive the cold shoulder. The brunette had wheeled herself out and around from her desk and was pushing her wheels hard towards the door. Again, ignoring her sisters. She just wanted to get out her classroom. Thankfully, classes were still going so she had the wide empty hallways to make her escape.

The older Earp’s took off behind their little sister. Trying to figure out what made her mood change so abruptly. It wasn’t like Waverly to not accept a kind gesture. Especially when it came to her favorite flowers. They both wanted to know who this person was and why they sent them. In the back of their minds and in their hearts, both Willa and Wynonna had hoped Waverly had changed her mind about being in a relationship and that the flowers were from someone who was actually asking the youngest Earp out in a sweet gesture.

By the time Wynonna and Willa had finally caught up to their baby sister, Waverly was already outside. She was still pushing her wheels rapidly down the sidewalk. Not really caring about anything anymore. She could hear footsteps coming up from behind her along with familiar voices. But what made her stop though, wasn’t her sisters. It was the woman who was talking to Sheriff Nedley and Chrissy on the opposite side of the road.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can now follow me on tumblr @courtney-161994.
> 
> Twitter: @Courtney_161994


	4. Anger Management

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated this story in almost a month. Sorry about that. I've been so focus my other one that I kinda forgot about this. But I forced myself to write a chapter for this cause I know many of you have been patiently waiting this chapter. 
> 
> Follow me up on Twitter: @Courtney_161994, for updates about "And Then You Happened' and 'Your Past Will Find You'. 
> 
> Also follow me on Tumblr: @courtney-161994, for sneak previews of both stories as well.

If there was one emotion that Waverly was feeling at that moment, it was pure anger. She still didn't want to believe what right in front of her. Even after blinking a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her or anything like that. The youngest Earp heard her two older sisters, panting. They had stopped directly behind her, not even a minute after she had come to a screeching halt herself. After catching sight of the one person who should have been in the city instead of standing on the sidewalk in Purgatory. 

So many questions swarmed in her brain. _Was she hear to mock me so more? Was she trying to make herself look better by trying to be friends with her best friend? Was she so ashamed that flowers and a letter weren't good enough, so a face-to-face visit was an even better option?_ The last question raised even better one in Waverly’s mind. _Why was she here to begin with?_  
  
“Looks like Officer Haught is gonna be taking that new Sheriff Deputy position after all.” Wynonna broke Waverly from her thoughts. 

She watched as Sheriff Nedley and Nicole shook hands. Both gave each other a slight nod of confirmation. She then noticed the beautiful smile on the redhead’s face. It was so bright that even the sun paled in comparison. _Why the hell did I just think that?_   Waverly shook her head to get rid her most recent thought. _Wait a minute! Wynonna just said…_  
  
“You know her!” Waverly whipped her wheelchair around so fast that she practically ran over both her sisters feet.  
  
Both Wynonna and Willa jumped back at the sudden outburst. Their hands were coming up to surrender. “Jesus Christ, Waverly! Warn us next time, will you? You almost ran over our feet this time. That shit hurts you know! And to answer to question, no. I know of her.” Wynonna hastily replied. The middle Earp could see and practically feel the anger radiating off her little sister and truthfully, she didn't want to be on the receiving end it.            
  
“What _do_ you know?” Waverly gritted her teeth. 

Willa, who just stood there quietly, like a scared child who got caught in the crossfire, wasn't sure what to do. Classes were about to begin again, and both her and Waverly needed to start heading back, yet she couldn't seem to find her voice. Whenever her little sister got like this, and it wasn't directed at her, it was better to stay out of the way. She looked over to Wynonna and noticed the nervous twitch in her hands from Waverly’s questions. The darker brunette looked like she had just lost her puppy and was trying to find the right words to explain to their baby sister. Waverly was giving her the death stare at the moment, and the older Earp silently thanked God that she wasn't in Wynonna’s shoes at that moment.  
  
“There was… a rumor. That Sheriff Nedley was looking for a new deputy, and he had gone to the academy, but none of the newer recruits seemed to meet his standards. 'Apparently.' He had heard that someone from the city was looking for a more quiet position, blah blah blah, someone named Haught, and now we're here.” Wynonna said quickly.  
  
“Wow, that was an excellent explanation, Wynonna!” Willa said sarcastically. She hoped that finally saying something would break some of the tension with her sisters.  
  
“Shut up!” The middle Earp replied back.  
  
“Classic… Anyway… Waverly, as much as you probably don't want to at this point, but we need to head back to the school. Lunch is almost over.” Willa skimmed lightly around the subject.  
  
Waverly looked down at the wristwatch and noticed that her older sister was right. She took a couple of deep breathes to calm her nerves before saying. “Fudge nuggets. Yea, let's go. And Wynonna,” She looked up to stare at the darker brunette with an apologetic look on her face.  
  
“Wassup?”  
  
“Sorry I snapped. I’ll explain to you both later when we get home.” Waverly thought for second and came up with an idea to completely rid her anger. She started to wheel herself around her sisters before letting in on her plan. “In the meantime, race you guys back.” The brunette took off laughing when she heard both Wynonna and Willa call out ‘no fair you have wheels.’  

The youngest Earp was able to get a few yards ahead of her older siblings. Waverly had the urge to turn her head to see if they were close behind her but thought better of it. Especially when her chair started moving faster and it wasn't her own doing. She heard laughter come from above her and knew that it was, Willa. The oldest was always the fastest runner of the three sisters, so her catching up to the brunette first was a no-brainer.     

This game they started, was like a dance. One, that was choreographed five and half years old. The same one that helped all of them move on from the accident.  For six months they were stepping on eggshells around each other that they forgot how to be just them, sisters. At the time, Waverly didn't think her sisters wanted anything to do with her. What she didn’t realize was that Willa blamed herself for what happened to her. She felt her baby sister didn’t want her around, so she buried her sorrows in her courses for college. Always ended up doing them in her bedroom or the library, when Wynonna was around to help Waverly out. Wynonna, on the other hand, couldn't stop reliving that moment. She had witnessed the entire car crash due to riding her motorcycle behind them, and anytime the middle Earp looked at her sisters, all she saw was them getting hit by a car. Only the outcome was different. It was worse than what had happened. Six months later, Waverly finally had enough of not ‘having’ her sisters there. They were physically there but not at the same time, and the brunette couldn’t handle it anymore.

So this impromptu dance, it happened by accident. Waverly left. Determined to get to Chrissy’s even if it meant having extremely sore arms by the end of the night. Willa and Wynonna were just as determined to catch up to her. Trying to convince her that it wasn’t her fault. That they weren’t ashamed of her or that it had anything to do with her to begin it. When they finally did reach their baby sister, Waverly was to upset to listen or to pay attention to them. Willa was the one who took matters into her own hands first. She grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and instead of slowing Waverly down, she started pushing her faster. ‘Catch us if you can, Wynonna’ was called out and the walls that were built up between the sisters began to crumble. It was a simple action, but it was what brought all of them back together. 

As the saying goes, ‘its all fun and games until someone gets hurt’ or in the Earp sisters case, all three of them. Somehow, some way, they always ended up getting hurt. No matter what Wynonna, Willa, and Waverly did, it still ended the same way. At that moment, is was the direction they were heading in.  

Willa started doing zigzag patterns on the sidewalk, making her little sister erupt into a fit of giggles. This tactic was for Wynonna’s sake so that she could catch up to them. When she finally did, the darker brunette wasn't paying attention to where she was running and accidentally bumped into the wheelchair. Her foot got caught in the space between the small and large tire causing her to trip and fall on top of Waverly. Despite Willa having a tight grip on the handles, the wheelchair flipped over. Waverly fell to the ground and rolled a couple of feet. In the process, she managed to knee Wynonna in the face. The only one who didn't get hurt this time around was the oldest sister.  
  
“Waverly!” Willa yelled. Concern for her baby sister that she might have gotten hurt. 

The only thing that saved this incident from anyone getting seriously hurt was the fact that Wynonna managed to trip over Waverly in the direction of the grass instead of the road. Sure, Purgatory was a seemly small town with slow traffic but hitting the pavement and getting road rash was not anyone's list to-do’s that day. Especially not for the Earp sister’s, who tried to avoid getting hurt like the plaque. Ever since the accident, it was an unspoken pact between them.  
  
“Waverly, are you okay?” Willa quickly walked over to her little sister. The thing she hears is laughter. 

Even though Waverly was accidentally knocked out of her wheelchair, she couldn’t seem to find it in herself to care. The brunette wasn’t hurt or anything. All three of them were horsing around. So she laughed at the situation. What made her laugh even harder was Wynonna.  
  
“Baby Girl, did your knee have to get my jaw this time? Damn.” The darker brunette said the last word to herself.  
  
“Hey, Wyn?”  
  
“Yea, Waves?”  
  
“Wear steel toe boots for a while.” Waverly managed to say through her laughing fit. The looked on her middle sisters face only made her laugh even more. 

Once Willa knew Waverly was okay, she joined in on the laughing as well. Though what happened next, she wasn't expecting at all, which she should have because the older Earp was standing to close to Wynonna. The darker brunette was kind enough to kick Willa’s feet out for under her while laying on the ground. To anyone who had witnessed the entire scene unfold, would have been concerned and tried to help them out. But then again, everyone in Purgatory knew them and knew it was safer to leave them to their shenanigans unless they got the impression that one of them had gotten hurt and needed the help. Though, to those who weren't from the quirky little town and didn't know the Earp women, automatically went to help them, even when they’d been told not to intervene.  
  
“Everything all right here?” 

Waverly’s laughter died down at the sound of a new voice. It was familiar, yet it wasn’t at the same time. She knew everyone in town and liked to think that she knew the voices that belonged to them as well. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't seem to do it this time.      
  
“Yea, we’re fine.” The younger Earp responded back after realizing her sisters hadn't noticed the newcomer. She turned her head and looked up, immediately regretting it. 

Just a few feet away from Waverly, stood the redhead that she had met at the Library over the weekend. The same one whom she was upset with for making her feel used. She honestly didn't want to deal with the officer, but her predicament said others. It wasn’t like she could get up walk away. No, she was still lying on the ground with her wheelchair just out of reach and two sisters who were patiently waiting to get the okay to help her. But like any Earp, instead of asking for the help that she truly needed, she was stubborn and started to crawl her way to her chair.  
  
“Here, let me help you.” Nicole picked up the wheelchair without a second thought. Completely ignoring the way the other women were looking at her.  
  
“I got it!” Waverly said flatly. Letting her anger lace her words.  
  
“I’m just trying to help, and there’s nothing wrong with asking for it either.” Nicole replied softly.  
  
“Yea, well, I don't want _your_ help. If I need or want help, I’ll ask my sisters.” The brunette looked over to Wynonna and Willa and nodded. 

The two older sister got up quickly and went about getting Waverly back into the chair. Willa took over Nicole’s spot behind the wheelchair and moved it closer to the youngest Earp. Wynonna had gone over and lifted her sister off the ground then gently placed her on the seat. Waverly shifted a little to get comfortable, as Willa pushed her back onto the sidewalk. The second the back wheels touched cement, Waverly began to push her way back toward the high school. 

Again, she wasn’t in the mood to talk to Nicole, but it seemed that the officer had other plans. The redhead had said her name a few times while continuing ignoring the older Earp sisters. She knew Waverly was upset. It didn't take a genius to figure that out but what she wanted to know, was why the brunette was upset with her.  
  
“Waverly, will you tell me what I did? Cause clearly your mad and hurt about it but I have no clue what I’ve done to cause this. Not to mention, I just met you Saturday. So how on Earth could I of upset you this badly?”

Waverly stopped pushing and jerked her wheelchair around, so she was facing Nicole. She stared past her and looked at Willa and Wynonna as she told them that she would meet them back at the school. After giving them a couple of minutes to be far enough ahead so they wouldn't listen in on the conversation, the youngest Earp brought her attention back to the officer.  
  
“You want to know something? You're the reason why I fell out my chair.” Waverly hissed. Nicole opened her mouth to protest, but the youngest Earp continued before she could say anything. “If it wasn't for your stupid flowers and note, claiming that you felt guilty,” She air quoted the word guilty. “I wouldn't have been out here, and my sisters wouldn't have needed to try to cheer me up. So before you try and redeem yourself, think about this first.” The brunette took a deep breath. “I absolutely hate being used as someones personal gain. Which you, _officer_ , did exactly that! Like I told Saturday, I don't want your pity so take it elsewhere. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have classes to teach.” With that, Waverly turned her wheelchair back around and continued her journey back to the high school, leaving a very shocked and confused Nicole behind her.                   
  
Two sentences came to the officer’s mind. _‘I'm sorry if I offended you’_ and _‘I need to prove to her that I’m not like everyone else.’_ Nicole shook her head and began coming up with ideas that would somehow prove to Waverly that she was different. The redhead wanted to show her that she was more than just a woman in a wheelchair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, getting your toes run over by a wheelchair hurts like a BITCH! I can't tell you guys how many times my mom had run over mine and my sisters toes because we weren't paying attention. She now has powered wheelchair and being older and "smarter", we automatically move our feet just so they don't get crushed. Lol
> 
> The inside joke is that your not fully family until my mom runs over your toes! Haha


	5. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, I managed to put up another update on this story in the same month! Go me!  
> Just don't ask me how chapter 22 of 'Your Past Will Find You' is going. I put all my focus on this update if that tells you anything. I'm hoping I can write it up and post before the end of the month. No promises though. 
> 
> Just so you are aware, I will be reediting the previous chapters and have already updated the chapter titles. 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> Twitter: @Courtney_161994  
> Tumblr: @courtney-161994

As the week progressed, Waverly tried to ignore the fact that _that_ day was approaching far too quickly for her liking. The anniversary of her accident was something she never wanted to ‘celebrate.’ Her sisters did every other year. They celebrated the fact Willa and Waverly survived but truthfully, the youngest Earp would rather forget than remember.

Now that the schools were on vacation, Waverly didn’t have to worry too much about grading papers. The only thing she honestly had to be concern about was talking to her older sister. This time of year was when Willa subconsciously started spending more time with her. The brunette didn’t mind. She loved her sister, both of them for that matter, but when _that_ day came around, Waverly wanted to be alone and to say so didn’t seem like an option, especially now.

How do you bring up a topic that could potentially hurt or upset one of your sisters? How do you word such a sentence without it making it seem like the dreams that you’re having, isn’t their fault? The simple answer to both questions was, you can’t. One way or another, Waverly was going to hurt Willa’s feelings and cause her to be upset. There was no winning in that situation. No matter how hard she tried to avoid it.   

Chrissy’s offer still stood. Her best friend managed to get _that_ day off just in case. Waverly had thanked her a million plus times even though she was told ‘you don’t have to thank me, Waves. It's just what best friends do for each other.’ The brunette couldn’t be happier knowing she had such a great friend like Chrissy Nedley. She was such a great friend that she was even willing to help the youngest Earp talk to Willa about what could be causing the dreams.  

As much Waverly wanted to take Chrissy up on that particular offer, she knew she couldn’t. Talking to her sisters was something that the brunette had to do on her own, even if she honestly didn’t want too. She didn’t want to go another year not knowing only to end up having the same nightmares again the upcoming year.

What made matters worse, was that Nicole Haught, who she never expected to see again, had moved to her town. Waverly was already upset and pretty pissed about seeing her in Purgatory in the first place. But then finding out that she took a job offer and moved there, just made the youngest Earp even more upset than she already was.

Deep down the brunette knew Nicole was trying to explain herself when she sent her the flowers and the note. But her insecurities always got the better of her. Every time she saw her walking around town, anger would bubble up inside Waverly and she just wanted to scream. She almost felt cornered. Like she was being forced to accept the redhead's apology even though that wasn’t the case at all. She couldn’t figure out why Nicole bothered her so much. It wasn’t like the woman was constantly asking Waverly for her forgiveness. No, it was quite the opposite. Nicole had actually stayed away from her. Said the occasional ‘hi’ to her, anytime she was walking from one place to another. When the officer was in uniform, she would tip her Stenson instead. One thing stayed the same though, Nicole always smiled at Waverly.

Maybe that was what bothered her. That stupid smile. The same one that the brunette caught herself daydreaming about. No, that wasn’t the issue at all. The problem at hand was that Waverly was slowing figuring out that she was attracted to Nicole and it bothered her something fierce.

Waverly, once again, shook her head to rid the thoughts of the officer when she heard the door to the homestead close. She looked up from where she was sitting on the couch and saw that it was Wynonna. The brunette glanced at the clock. It was just after eight in the morning which meant her middle sister had stayed longer than her usual shift.    
  
“Long night, ‘Nonna?”  
  
“You have no idea, Baby Girl.” There was a strain in Wynonna’s voice, and her whole body screamed sleep if the slump in her shoulders and the dark circles around her eyes were any indication to go by.  
  
“You want me to move? I don’t mind sitting in my chair.”  
  
“Nope, you’re fine, Waves. You look comfy so don’t worry about it. It’s been awhile since I’ve slept in my bed anyway.”  
  
“Because the couch is closer versus climbing the stairs?”  
  
“Because I can fall onto it versus having to jump. Drunk Wynonna and Tired Wynonna don’t like to jump.”  
  
“Only because donuts and whiskey weren’t involved.” Waverly murmured to herself.     
  
“What about donuts?”  
  
“They're in the kitchen, Wynonna!” Willa called out from the top of the stairs as she made her way down them.

The sound of her older sisters voice, made Waverly stiffen instantly. She had to tell her. _That_ day was tomorrow, and the youngest Earp and Chrissy were leaving later in the evening to test out the theory. Ultimately, it was now or never, but for the brunette, she wanted to pick the latter of the two. Waverly thought about it, not telling Willa or Wynonna about her theory. It seemed less stressful but on the other hand, not saying anything to them and just leaving the night before, would raise a hell of a lot of questions that she would eventually have to answer. Might as well suck it up and get it over with right?

Wrong! So very wrong. Waverly opened up to both her sisters. Wynonna surprisingly stayed awake long enough to hear what she had to say. The reactions she got though, was unfortunately what the youngest Earp was expecting. Willa was indeed hurt and then became upset. Her little sister did just tell her that she could be a reason for causing Waverly nightmares.

The oldest sister ended up leaving the living room with tears in her eyes, followed by Wynonna, who went with her to console her. Waverly was left alone with tears running down her face. She managed to pull her legs up on the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees to secure them there. She then dropped her head down to let out the silent sob that she was holding back. _This was not how the day was supposed to go._       
  
Perfect!  

   
____________________    

  
Three weeks. Three weeks is all it took for Nicole to get settled into Purgatory. She bought a house that was on the outskirts of town and was relieved by the fact that she didn’t have many neighbors. That was one of the reasons why Nicole left the city. She had a small apartment that cost more than it should have. Sadly, the officer had to live paycheck to paycheck, even though the redhead didn’t have to. There was a bank account that had lottery money sitting in it from the one time she was in Vegas and got extremely lucky. But that money was for emergencies only or in this case, to put a decent size down payment on a house.

During the few weeks of getting to know the town that she had move to, the redhead had tried to talk to youngest Earp. Unfortunately, that somehow blew up in her face again. All Nicole wanted to do was apologize to Waverly and tell her that she wasn’t trying to use her for her benefit. But Waverly didn't want to listen to it. The woman managed to use Nicole’s job against her, stating that she took the Sheriff deputy position to mock her and her ‘if we never meet again’ line was to make her look like a fool. The officer had no idea what to make of the situation but took the wrath anyway. That argument took place exactly one week after moving into Purgatory. Despite Waverly disliking her, though dislike was a lighter term than what the brunette probably would have used, that wasn’t going to stop Nicole from trying anyway.  

One of the first things the officer noticed about Purgatory, was how un-disabled friendly it was. You’d think it would be the opposite with the number of older folks living there, but apparently, she was wrong. Nothing in the town provided easier access to those who needed it. Hell, even the kids who broke their legs by accident had a harder time getting around through town. As the new sheriff deputy, it was also one of the first things she wanted to change.

After the first month of starting her new job, Nicole was finally able to talk to the sheriff. Being put on the graveyard shift didn’t help, so whenever Nedley was working, the redhead was sleeping. So when she was told that she was being switched to the first shift, she was ecstatic. It gave her the window of opportunity that she needed to pitch her ideas.

The first Monday of her new schedule, Nicole was determined than ever to talk to Nedley. So when she saw him walking in, she jumped up from her desk, hitting her knee in the process, and started walking towards him. Along with swearing at herself for being too eager and for bashing her knee off her desk that was now beginning to hurt.  
  
“Hey, Sheriff, can I talk to you for a minute.”  
  
“Is it important, Haught?”  
  
“Well, you did ask me to observe the town when I first took the job, and I’d like to discuss it with you.”  
  
“All right, Haught. Tell me what you got.” Nedley said once they were inside his office with the door closed.  
  
“Sir, I’m sure you are aware of this, but this town is anything but handicap accessible. Parts of the sidewalks don’t have inclines for those who are in wheelchairs. There are no accessible parking spaces anywhere, most doors are not automatic, which fine, most businesses don’t have those. But still, common courtesy. The one that surprises me most though, it that the high school, a two-story building I might add, doesn’t have an elevator. We need to fix this, Sir.”  
  
“Look Haught. This town is small and yes, outdated, but there isn’t enough money in this town to even consider fixing those things. It’s bad enough we have to use some of the town's money to help replace two of our own Crown Vic’s. I wish I could tell you otherwise and help in that department but, you’ll have to take that up with Mayor Cryderman.”  
  
“Perfect.”

  
**____________________**

  
Construction workers rolled into town, and all the residents of Purgatory were intrigued by their presence. It had been a while since the last time they were in the little town. No one could come up with any explanations as to why the workers were there, but being the way Purgatory is, news traveled fast, along with the rumors.  
  
Once the workers were done taking notes and measurements, they began working on the construction part. Soon enough, the sounds of demolition hammers were drilling into sections of the sidewalk, and concrete trucks were pouring in new concrete to replace the old. There was a difference though. The parts that were demolished were turned into inclines.

A few of the things that people noticed were the new paint jobs throughout the town. The road lines had been redone, and parking lines were brighter, but at the same time, those spots were also different. Some of the parking spaces that were parallel to the road had a blue handicap symbol painted in the middle of it. Parking lots now had handicap parking spots with accessible lines on both sides of the spaces. The one good thing about all of the new disabled parking were the signs that were either in front of them or on the side, so everyone knew they were there.

Some of the residents didn’t notice right away, but those who needed or even wanted handicap spaces were the ones you caught sight of them first, especially Waverly. She and her sisters saw what was going on in town but didn’t talk much about it. They waited to find out what the construction workers were up to and when they realize what they were doing, they honestly couldn’t be happier. The town was finally taking action and improving on making everyone feel welcomed versus making them think the opposite. The Earp sisters had continually sent letters to the mayor in hopes of him donating money to help fix all the issues but figured he wouldn’t, after six years of trying. Maybe Mayor Cryderman finally gave in to the problem or just got tired of receiving letters and decided to help after all.  
   


	6. Two Truths and a Lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa and Waverly have a talk.  
> The Earp sisters go to the big city to see the Mayor.  
> An interesting surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to backpedal a little bit. Felt the Waverly and Willa really needed to have a small conversation.  
> I also did some researching for Canada since I live the states. I knew Canada had a Prime Minister but I didn't know the order that came after Mayor. So that was an interesting find.

The relationship between Waverly and Willa had been a little rocky since the youngest Earp revealed her theory about the nightmares. The first night away from Purgatory was absolute hell for her. The dream that she had, was terrifying. It was about the accident, but instead of the car turning and getting hit on the passenger side, it crashed into the drivers side head-on.  
  
Unfortunately, the nightmare didn’t stop there. It was like pausing a movie and jumping ahead a couple of scenes. The dream that followed was a funeral and Waverly stood behind two gravestones. She couldn’t understand why Wynonna was standing in front, alone and crying, amongst everyone else who lived in Purgatory. When the brunette finally walked forward and looked at the stones, that was when she understood.  Waverly stood, staring and crying herself. The graves were hers and Willa’s. The youngest Earp woke up screaming the following morning. That was also when she realized that no matter where she was the anniversary of her accident was always going to haunt her.  
  
After arriving back from the big city, the tension in the Homestead was practically unbearable. Waverly and Willa didn’t speak to each other for a couple of days. They would nod to one another, but that was it. The oldest Earp was still having a difficult time accepting the fact that she was hurting her sister. Not physically of course, but mentally.  
  
Those couple of days were the absolute worst. Waverly needed her older sister. She needed that shoulder to cry on, the strength Willa magically gave her when they around each other, but most importantly, the sister aspect of it all. The youngest Earp didn’t want to live in a world where her oldest sister didn’t talk to her or feel bad for what happened. Waverly knew it wasn’t her fault for the accident. She wasn’t the drunk driver that hit them. The brunette knew what Willa saw every time she looked at her. The look in the brown-haired woman eyes said everything. It wasn’t the wheelchair, per se, but the cause behind it. So after a couple of days of not talking, Waverly finally had enough.  
  
“Willa, can we talk?” Waverly wheeled herself into the kitchen where the oldest was currently working on grading papers. Something she, herself, should be doing as well.  
  
“I’m busy right now. Can’t it wait?”  
  
“No, it can’t… Can you at least look at me, please?” The brunette's eyes were filled with unshed tears. Waverly took a deep breath and held her hands together in her lap, hoping to ground herself. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I hurt you. I know it isn’t easy for you when _that_ week comes around. We both went through it. I got the brunt end of it, and it sucks, but it wasn’t your fault.”  
  
“I swerved the car, of course it’s my fault. If I hadn’t reacted, that car would have hit me-”  
  
“And you could have died instead. You did what you thought was right, Willa. You swerved the car so it could hit you, but it kept spinning. That’s not your fault. Just like it isn’t your fault that I’m in a wheelchair. You tried to protect me, in which you did; you still do. Neither of us could have known that there was going to be a drunk driver that night, and even if we did, and we had waited a few more minutes before heading home, instead of it being our car that he slammed into, it could have been someone else’s with a different outcome, a fatal one at that.”

Willa looked away from her little sister, heading dropping forward with tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew Waverly was right, but it was still hard to accept that fact. Six years is a long time to dwell on the past, but when there’s a constant reminder of that day, it was hard not too. It was difficult for the oldest Earp to not blame herself for everything that her little sister had been going through, but it was nice to know that Waverly didn’t see it that way.  
  
“The dreams got worst when I left town for those few days.”  
  
“They did?”  
  
“Yea, they did. I think we need to talk to someone, all three of us?”  
  
The oldest Earp nodded in agreement. “So, tears aside, how are you coming along with grading papers?

**____________________**

 

During the course of three weeks, Waverly tried her hardest to avoid the newest deputy in Purgatory. It was certainly a challenge. Every time the brunette turned around, the officer was somehow there. She didn’t want to be rude to Nicole, but she was still angry with her. What didn’t help the youngest Earp, was that she was still confused about the weird attraction she felt for the redhead. Either way, it was something that she suppressed.  

Another week had gone, and Purgatory was filled with rumors about how Mayor Cryderman changed his mind about making the town more disabled friendly. Nobody knew why he changed his mind or how the Ghost River Triangle came up with the money so quickly to make the changes but nonetheless, the Earp’s were grateful. The three sisters also decided that at some point, they would make a special trip to the big city and thank the Mayor personally. It was the least they could do for making things easier for Waverly and everyone else in the town that had a disability or injury that needed assistance.

From the time everyone in town found out about the upcoming construction, it was roughly a month before the workers had shown up; due to already working on a previous project and Purgatory would be next on their list. Once they arrived, everything went according to plan. The workers stayed in town just as long as it took for them to get there.

School had ended for the summer when a good portion of those who worked road construction left for their next project. A small group of men stayed behind and made their way to the high school. Scoping out the best place to put the new elevator in. When that information got out to the public about the schools becoming disabled friendly, the Earp’s were ecstatic. It made going to the Mayor an even bigger priority.

**____________________**

 

Being summer vacation, Waverly and Willa didn’t have to worry about taking time off to drive up to the big city. Wynonna had put in a request with for a three day weekend so she could go with her sisters. Nedley, of course, granted the request. The middle Earp was one of his better, hard-working deputy’s that did the job well. Not to mention, it wasn’t very often that Wynonna asked for time off in the first place. The sheriff knew the reason behind the Earp sisters going to the big city and staying there for the weekend. It was their way of celebrating a victory for the town. One that made Purgatory safer for all of its residents.

A little after ten in the morning, the Earp sisters went strolling out of the homestead. Unfortunately, Waverly wasn’t feeling as well as she usually would have. She somehow managed to pinch a nerve in her lower back and since waking up, whatever nerves she could feel in her legs became unbearable. Needing more help than usual, which went over like a lead balloon, but the youngest Earp had to get over it.  

Waverly was out the door first and rolled down the metal ramp. It squeaked, creaked and caused chills down the young woman spine. The five-foot ramp was old and extremely rusted. Canada winters tended to take away years of an objects lifespan, that particular object was no different. The ramp had roughly twenty-five years on it. When the Earps got it, the previous owner bought it nineteen years before they got their hands upon it. So with age and the heavy snowfalls, the ramps lifespan would soon be over.

It always worried the brunette when rolling down the ramp. For some odd reason, Waverly would get this feeling that the metal would warp or crumbled apart while she was on it. So it was only a matter of time before the old thing let go and they would have to replace it.  
  
The next one out of the house was Willa followed by Wynonna. “Hey, guys?” Waverly called out. “We should probably think about replacing that ramp.”  
  
Willa was about to say reply but was interrupted by her middle sister, who was now the only one standing on the ramp. “This thing is fine, Waves. See?” Wynonna jumped up and put as much force as she could on her feet when she landed.

Seconds after landing, the metal gave way, and the darker brunette fell through. It wasn’t much of drop, seeing at the homestead only had two steps before walking to the front door. Waverly and Willa busted out laughing at the shocked look on Wynonna’s face. The middle Earp clearly had acted on impulse and figured the ramp was sturdy enough. She began pouting when she saw her older and younger sister laughing at her antics, which only caused the two woman to laugh harder. A few more seconds went by, and Wynonna was joining in on the laughter.  
  
“Way-to-go, Nonna. Definitely fine.” Waverly said before breaking into another fit of giggles.  
  
“We’ll buy a new one before we come home on Sunday.” Willa replied as she went over to her middle sister and helped her out of the one-foot hole she created. Chuckling at the same time.

After walking back to the car, the oldest sister helped Waverly into her Ford Edge and folded up the wheelchair to put in the trunk. Wynonna was already cracking jokes about her epic ‘fall’ by the time Willa got into the front seat. The woman shook her head at her sisters, but at the same time, she didn’t even bother to try and hide the smile on her face.   

**____________________**

 

Mayor Cryderman was always a busy man. He tried his best to make the Ghost River Triangle better for his citizens, but sometimes it was harder said than done. Though the Mayor wasn’t exactly trying his best either. The only time he actually did something, was when it made him look better. Even then, Cryderman barely did his job correctly.

Take the town of Purgatory for instance. He knew the little backwater town wasn’t up to date on a lot of things. The police station could have used a few more officers, the road needed to be redone along with adding a few more road signs, even the schools had to be updated. Though the main item on the list of things Purgatory needed or had to be fixed was adding everything that entailed with making things easier for those who were disabled.

Mayor Cryderman honestly didn’t care that those things had to be fixed and he especially didn’t care about the Canadian Disability Act. For he was a prejudice person with a Hitler type attitude to those who were different. So when the Earp sisters arrived in his office a few years back, with the youngest being in a wheelchair from a recent car accident, the Mayor put on his best fake smile and said he’d do his best in helping make the change the town needed. A few years later, now Mayor Cryderman was meeting with the Earp sisters again.

A familiar knock on the door pulled the Mayor from his thoughts. His secretary opened the door and announced that the Earp sisters had arrived and were now waiting for him. He kindly thanked her and told her to have the women come in. A few moments later, the three ladies came in with smiles on their faces. Cryderman tried to keep his own expressions in check, especially after seeing the youngest Earp. The look of disgust would have been noticed right away, but he managed to put his own smile on display instead.          

Thirty minutes. Ten minutes times by three or five minutes times by six. Either way, thirty minutes was all it took for Mayor Cryderman to lie through his teeth and make the Earp women believe it was his idea to finally make the changes in Purgatory. That he was sorry that it took incredibly long to get the process started and would be more than happy to take on more requests to make the town better for those who are disabled.  
  
After exiting the Mayor’s office and the door closed behind them, his secretary stopped the women. “He lied to all of you.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Waverly wheeled her chair around, so she was looking at the woman. Her sisters turned around as well as they were intrigued by the information.  
  
“A few weeks back, someone came in and threatened him.”  
  
“Threatened how exactly? Like kill him or something?” Wynonna questioned. Officially going into cop mode.  
 

 *** * ***    

  
_A redheaded woman walked into Mayor Cryderman office and sat in the chair in front of his desk. She looked at him for a minute before finally breaking the silence that had quickly become awkward._  
  
_“Sir, my name is Nicole Haught, and I’m here today in regards to the town of Purgatory. It’s in need of a major upgrade.”_  
  
_“I’m well aware of that, miss, but at the current moment I have a lot on my plate right now and worrying about some backwater town is not one of them. I can clearly see your concern for your town, but like I said, I’m a very busy man. Purgatory will be put on the top of my list once I have a few moments to myself.” The Mayor lied._  
  
_“Alright then, I’ll just go and talk to the Lieutenant Governor, or maybe I’ll just go ahead skip straight to the Governor General. Actually, I can do better that. I think Prime Minister Trudeau would love to hear that one of his government officials aren’t being true to the Canadian Disability Act in one of his towns.”_

 _Slowly but surely, the redhead watched the Mayor’s smugged expression turn into disbelief and a concerned look._ Checkmate _. She knew that would catch his attention and change his attitude about the CDA. Nicole had heard rumors about Cryderman, and after talking to Sheriff Nedley, it made her consider them as well. She didn’t want to believe it but now, sitting in front of the Mayor herself and observing how he took in the information, made what she thought was a ridiculous idea days ago to be entirely accurate._  
  
_“Are you threatening me, Miss Haught?”_  
  
_“Its Officer Haught, and no, I’m not. I’m warning you that if you don’t do your job correctly, I promise you, you won't have one to worry about, Mayor Cryderman. And if the Prime Minister catches wind that you’re prejudice, you never be able to work in politics in Canada ever again. Do I make myself clear, Mayor?”_

  
*** * ***

  
“So that’s why it took six years for the Mayor to finally do something about Purgatory?” Waverly asked slowly. Allowing the new information to sink in.  
  
“Yes.” The secretary never revealed the person's name, and was vague about the gender (always using the word ‘they’ or ‘them’) and had seemed to know the laws. She was already risking her job by releasing this info anyway, and she had kept her word about keeping it anonymous.  
  
“There's one more thing! The person who came here, paid to have the construction done right away. Said that the town was long overdue and needed a change; a happy one. To finally have everyone feel like that they belong in that little town rather than be burdensome.”  

____________________   

 

The final touches of the town were done by the time the Earp sisters finally arrived home Sunday evening. It was still bright enough outside for them to see the homestead from the road, and when they did, they were greeted with a surprise. The entire front porch was redone. There were a couple of steps on both ends of the porch and a ramp for Waverly on the right side in front of the small set of stairs. It looked similar to what it was before, but instead of the wood looking old it was brand new. When the women got closer to the house, they could tell that the plywood was painted and looked close to the color of the homestead.

Waverly was the first one up the new porch, admiring the railing that she now had and sturdiness of the wood. When she reached the front door, the brunette noticed there was a note pinned to it and immediately recognized the handwriting.     
  
_I was passing by so we could talk, really talk, and I noticed the hole in the ramp. You can yell at me if you want for overstepping, but I thought maybe you’d appreciate a new ramp instead of a rusty old metal one._  
  
_I’m waving the white flag here. All I want to know is what I did wrong to hopefully make it up to you. I can only hope you’ll give me that chance._  
  
_-N_  
  
“Looks like we have spare ramp now!” Wynonna joked from beside the car.  
  
“Yea, I guess so.” Waverly quietly said to herself. Thinking about a certainly redhead and a long overdue talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canadians!! Recognize a name in there. 
> 
> For those who don't know what I'm talking about, Trudeau is, in fact, the actual Prime Minister. 
> 
> This is the ramp, I pictured Nicole building or at least something close to it. 
> 
> http://www.homedecoranddesign.com/decoration/covered-front-porch-and-wheelchair-ramp


	7. Building Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finally talks to Nicole!!! Not without some reinforcements though.

A few days had gone since Waverly had read the Officers note. During those four days, the brunette had contemplated on what to do. She knew talking to Nicole was the best option rather than just ignoring the whole situation. Though the latter of two did appear easier, it just wasn’t the right choice. She knew that her sisters knew that and yet, the youngest Earp just couldn’t seem to get herself down to the police station to talk to the redhead.  
  
Admitting that you’re wrong is difficult for anyone. Realizing that you’re wrong to someone else, was even harder to do. Especially if your name is Waverly Earp. The brunette decided that it was time to admit defeat and work up the courage that she needed to talk to Nicole. What she was going to say to the Officer was a completely different subject all on its own.

It was early Friday morning that Waverly found herself pacing back and forth on the new porch. She had finally convinced herself and worked up enough courage to go and talk to Nicole. The only issued the brunette had now, was working up the courage to get into her van and drive over to Municipal Building in hopes of the Officer working that day. You see, the youngest Earp forgot to ask Wynonna what the redhead's work schedule was like for the week, so she didn’t have a clue if Nicole was working or not. Knowing her luck, the older woman probably wasn’t.

For the amount of pacing Waverly had done, she was amazed that she hadn’t become dizzy. The only reason the brunette stopped was due to being jumped out of her skin by her middle sister. Who apparently had gotten home from working the night shift and watched the youngest Earp go back and forth for five minutes before making her presence known. Wynonna wasn’t hundred percent sure why her sister was pacing so early in the morning, but she had an inkling that it had to do with the note from a certain redheaded colleague of hers.  
  
“I wish I could give you a definitive answer if Haught is working today but I can’t. Even I don’t know my own work schedule. You and Willa are the ones that write that shit down and program it into the calendar on my phone just so it reminds me!”  
  
“Oh, uh um… Th..thanks, Wynonna!” Waverly stuttered, still trying to process how her sister even knew what she was thinking about.    
  
“I can drive you into town and drop you off if you like?” The middle Earp offered.  
  
“No, it’s okay. You just got home and probably want to land face first on the couch, right? So don’t worry about it. Whats the point of having a disabled vehicle if I don’t use it?”  
  
“Alright, but if you need any help, just call one of us, okay?”  
  
Wynonna gave her little sister a kiss to the forehead before retreating into the house. Before she closed the door, the darker brunette looked back at Waverly, who had just started to pace again, and shook her head lightly. The middle Earp knew her sister was smart, like crazy ridiculously intelligent but sometimes she was really dumb. Wynonna understood why Waverly guarded her herself so much and didn’t like people tearing down the walls that she quickly built around her. But the person that the brunette was defending herself from at the current moment wasn’t worth hiding from at all.  
  
Another hour went by, and Waverly had migrated from the porch to the front of her vehicle. She didn’t know what to say to Nicole and honestly had hoped that when she came face to face with the redhead, the words would just come to her. The brunette found it funny though. She knew at least a half-dozen languages, and not a single one of them helped in the situation.  
  
Suddenly the front door swung open, and Wynonna came out, car keys in hand. She pointed at her little sister then to her own vehicle. Waverly let out a long sigh and wheeled over to the passenger side of the car. The brunette knew she was never going to leave if she didn’t have any reinforcements to push her to do so, figuratively and for her, quite literally. The middle Earp carried a soft but smug smile on her face that said ‘I’m here for you, now let's get you to town before we have permanent tire marks in our new porch and driveway.’      

**____________________**

  
  
“What if she doesn’t want to talk to me now. I mean, it’s almost been a week since she left the note and I haven’t exactly shown any signs that I’m willing to talk either…Oh god! What if she thinks I don’t want to talk to her or that I’m pissed that she built us a new porch?”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
“I _want_ to be but, I don’t know, I just want to know why.”  
  
“Why what?”  
  
“Why she built it! Not a single person in this town has offered to build us a ramp since the accident, Nonna. Yet Nicole moves here, we just happen to be gone for a weekend with a newly busted metal ramp, and she just builds us a new one for no reason. We didn’t ask her to, but yet she did it anyway. I want to know why. Why she's being so nice to me after I’ve been such a shit-ticket to her! I don’t get it!”     
  
“Did it ever occur to you that maybe Officer Haught just might be a nice person in general?”  
  
Waverly thought for a moment. Sure the idea occurred to her, but like most people in Purgatory, being nice and doing something for someone usually came with a price. A favor of some type or some ridiculous date that you really don’t want to go on. An engagement that probably wouldn’t end well anyway. Well, for Waverly’s case, it would have ended up being a favor since, you know, she didn’t date.    
  
When the youngest Earp’s mind wander to the redheaded Officer, she still couldn’t figure out what the deal was. This person was a complete stranger to her and yet she was incredibly kind to Waverly. Once she really thought about it, Nicole had always been friendly and would even go as far as being sweet, right from the beginning. But why though? That was the constant question playing over and over in the brunette’s mind.  
  
Before Waverly could even answer the question, her sister was pulling up to the curb next to the municipal building. Wynonna helped her out of the car and told her she would stay outside, considering she had left the station almost two hours ago and really didn’t want to be back inside just in case someone tried to rope her into taking over another shift. The brunette thanked her middle sister and replied with ‘I’ll you a text when I’m ready to leave.’ With a nod at her response, Waverly wheeled herself around and pushed the newly installed disabled door access switch.    
  
Watching the door open made the youngest Earp feel appreciated. Now that she knew the truth that the Mayor wasn’t behind the renovations of the town, Waverly really wanted to meet the person who lit the fire the Mayor’s under ass to make it happen. She wanted to thank them for acknowledging everyone who was disabled, then again, the person who probably did it might be as well. Either way, the brunette was determined to find this person.  
  
Waverly looked around the station hoping that she could see a mop of redhead somewhere. The further she wheeled herself into the building, the more the brunette noticed that the Officer wasn’t there. Nicole's desk was empty, apart from a few papers stacked on one side, a pencil holder and a picture frame on the opposite side of the documents. There was apparently no signs that the older woman was or had been there that day. Well, not yet at least.  
  
Just as the brunette headed towards the Sheriff's office, Chrissy came walking out. “Oh hey, Waves! What are you doing here? Wynonna left hours ago... Wait, did she not show up at home yet!”  
  
“Chris, Wynonna is fine. She actually brought me here.” Waverly said sheepishly.  
  
It took a moment for Chrissy to connect the dots but smiled once she had. “She’s at home.”  
  
“How did you…”  
  
“Know? Cause you’re my best friend and I know you. Plus you’re looking around the office like you lost something and since it’s not Wynonna, it has to be Officer Haught. Also, your holding a white rag, so I’m going to assume that you’re surrendering?”  
  
Waverly averted her eyes from her best friend. Sometimes she really hated how well Chrissy could read her and right now was one of those times. “Um yeah, I am… You wouldn’t happen to know where she lives, would you?”  
  
“Old Johnston’s place. You’ll love what she’s done to it.”

  
**____________________**

  
  
Wynonna pulled up to a blue two-story house. The last time either of the Earp sisters saw the house, it was still a little run down. Some windows were busted from teenagers smashing them in, shudders were ripped off from the Purgatory winds, the wooden stairs were gone altogether, from people stealing the wood to use themselves and the blue paint had faded over time. Even from a distance, anyone could tell that the old farmhouse (where no one had lived in it for almost ten years) was being renovated.  
  
The first thing Waverly noticed about the house, was the white wrap around porch. It complemented the blue along with bringing out the color more. The second thing she saw, surprised her the most and caught her completely off guard. The third and final thing she noticed, was Nicole sitting outside on the porch swing. The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat. She was extremely nervous about talking to the Officer because she didn’t know how the other woman was going to react to her explanation. What Waverly couldn’t see, was the dimpled smile on the redheads face.  
  
After getting out of the car, and telling Wynonna she would call her or Willa to come pick her up later, the brunette wheeled herself towards the house. She stopped in front of the porch, admiring the handiwork, just like she had to the one at the homestead. Waverly could tell that Nicole took time building it, or least she figured the Officer done it herself. The youngest Earp was pulled from her dazed state when she heard footstep approaching her.  
  
“See you got my note?”  
  
“Uh… yeah. Sorry, it’s almost taken me a week to come find you. I’m still not sure what to say other than I’m sorry for being such an asshat.”  
  
Nicole chuckled lightly. “I bet you have your reasons for acting the way you have but the main thing is, you’re here, and that’s a start… Would you like to come inside or stay out here? I can get you a drink if you like? Beer, wine, tea, ice tea, lemonade, water? Anything?” The redhead rambled.  
  
“Ice tea will be fine, Nicole, and inside will work for me. Thank you… Can I ask you one question first though?”  
  
“You can ask me anything.” Nicole breathed out.  
  
“Why did you build a ramp when you clearly don’t need one?”  
  
_But you do._ “Come on inside, and I’ll explain then we can talk. Really talk, if you want to of course.”  
  
“It’s why I’m here.” Waverly pulled out a white rag and waved it. “It’s not a flag, but it’s best I got.” She said sheepishly as she pushed her wheelchair up the ramp.  
  
The Officer snorted. “As you can see, I have a white porch, and I have whites shirts, but no flags. So your rag is a step up from me.” Nicole joked. She opened the front door and held it open while Waverly pushed herself in. They even smiled softly to one another knowing it was a step in the right direction.  

        
**____________________**

  
The two women talk, for hours actually. They both ended up on the couch. Nicole cautiously helped the youngest Earp transfer from her chair to the sofa. Making sure the smaller woman was comfortable. Afterward, Waverly explained why she acted the way she did. How people treated her after the accident and how they pitted her. How everyone only saw the wheelchair and no longer saw _her._ It seemed like everyone the brunette knew, made it their mission to remind her that she couldn’t dance anymore, do the same things as those who can walk. They all made it seem like Waverly couldn’t do anything anymore, and they pitted her for that. So when someone showed any kindness towards her, her first reaction was to assume that that’s what they’re doing too.    
  
After the two shed some tears and used a few tissues later, Nicole told the youngest Earp the reason behind the ramp. She was young, a little reckless and her parents wanted her to do something other than trying to take apart the wooden bed frame and hope to be able to put back together again. They had a family friend who built porches for a living. Mostly for the elderly and always had reasonable prices for them too. Ramps were at the top of the list when it came to building. At the time, the redhead just saw it as something to get her hands on and build stuff. 

As Nicole got older, she began to respect those who were disabled or in wheelchairs. The Officer didn’t explain why though, other than saying it was difficult to talk about and she would tell Waverly at another time. She continued on by saying that she loved helping the elderly and had fun building porches for them, especially since some of the older folks started paying her and Nicole was able to buy her first car at seventeen.

Waverly took in the story that the redhead told her. She could see how much truth was behind every word. How one explanation would turn into a story in which both of them would be laughing by the end of it. Now the brunette felt guiltier than before, for not giving Nicole a chance in the first place. 

The Officer picked up on the brunettes mood change and had stopped talking. She saw Waverly cast her eyes towards the floor and noticed how she was picking at the bottom of her shirt. What caught Nicole’s attention the most was the single tear that ran down the woman’s cheek.  
  
“Waves, are you okay?” Nicole winced at the nickname but pushed on as she laid a comforting hand on Waverly’s knee. “Did I say something to make you upset because if-”  
  
Waverly instantly cut off the Officer. “No!… It’s just… I was so rude to you from the beginning, and you’ve been nothing but nice to me. You even rebuilt my sisters and I a new porch with a ramp, for me, just because you wanted too. No one asked you too, you just did it. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re not exactly looking to get something out of it, are you?”  
  
“Just your friendship,” Nicole answered honestly and softly. “I’d never ask you to do anything that you don’t want to do, Waverly. I just want to be your friend. I built that ramp for you because I saw that you needed a new one. Not because I pitted you. I’m a nice person or at least try to be, and I thought you’d appreciate a new porch. One that would last much longer than metal in Canada.”  
  
“Thank you, by the way, for doing that. I don’t deserve your kindness.”  
  
“I think maybe you’ve been around too many shit-heads.”  
  
“Tell me about it… but still thank you, Nicole.” Waverly reached her hand down and slid her palm under the Officers. Squeezing it gently, only to have it done in return.  
  
They both smiled at each other. Nicole and Waverly had finally reached an understanding with one another. There was still more to know about each other, but the new found friendship between them would allow that bond to grow. To get acquainted and learn new and exciting things about their friend. Though there were two things that the both of them realized that day but never said anything. One was how quickly they could talk and share anything with the other and two, how right it felt for their hands to be touching each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good, bad, indifferent? 
> 
> Also, what kind of story do you guys want Nicole to have, that makes her appreciate/respect disabled people more? I'd love to see what kind of ideas you all have, and it would be helpful on my end too. Not 100% sure what I want for her, so any ideas would be greatly appreciative.
> 
> P.S: follow me on twitter: @Courtney_161994 and Tumblr: @courtney-161994. You all can come ask me questions about any of my fic's or anything in general. I love getting them!


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly surprises Nicole with lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter part came about after I read through some of the comments in chapter one. Someone wanted to see Waverly still be the nicest person in Purgatory and so here we are.
> 
> P.S: chapter nine might have a time jump. I'm not sure yet, so don't quote me on it.

During the first week after their ‘big talk,’ Nicole and Waverly weren’t able to talk much to each other. Between a busy work schedule for the Officer and the history teacher helping Willa do things around the homestead, they just didn’t have the time to converse much. Though the two did manage a few texts here and there throughout the week. Both asking how the day was going or how patrolling the streets were. Usually, the texts conversations were short, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t worth it sending a quick ‘hey’ to one another. It was the thought that counts. 

The second week rolled in, and Waverly was determined to remedy that. She asked both Chrissy and Wynonna to get the Officers work schedule. The brunette knew she could have asked Nicole but wanted it to be a surprise visit. Well, the day she was planning to go see her, she hoped the redhead wouldn’t be out on patrol. It truly was a hit or miss when it came down to it. 

Monday and Tuesday came and went faster than what the brunette was expecting but still managed to get the rest of everything done around the homestead. That meant she could go into town the following day and surprise her new found friend. Waverly internally crossed her fingers, did a silent prayer and hoped Nicole would be at the station. 

Wednesday morning arrived, and Waverly did her regular routine before heading out into town. The first stop was the local coffee shop. The youngest Earp might have done a little snooping and found out that a certain redhead liked cappuccinos and vanilla dip donuts. The brunette made sure to buy both along with a dozen other donuts. She made a call to Shorty’s on her drive over so that when she was done at one place, Waverly could wait outside for her order to come out. Typically, employee’s wouldn't do that, but since the owner, Shorty was basically an uncle and father to her, they let it slide. 

Thankfully Shorty was working the lunch shift and brought out the bags for her. Waverly fished out her debit card and handed it over to the older man. The brunette didn’t like doing that, but Shorty’s still had stairs on the inside which made it harder for her to pay for everything. Luckily, she trusted Shorty enough to not overcharge her. After receiving her card back, the youngest Earp was making her way down to the precinct.

It was about mid noon by the time the brunette got everything done in town before pulling up to the station. Waverly took a quick glance around to see if any of the squad cars were missing and fortunately for her, there was only one car that was gone and it belonged to Lonnie. Waverly smiled when her eyes came across Nicole’s vehicle, that was parked next to a cruiser. The youngest Earp assumed that it was probably the redhead's squad car. 

After parking her van and getting back into her wheelchair, Waverly texted Chrissy for help. She knew her best friend was having lunch with her dad and figured she wouldn’t mind helping bring bags in. Mainly when they all contained food in them. More importantly, one of those bags were for the blonde and the Sheriff. 

Once Chrissy came out and grabbed a majority of everything, they proceeded to head inside. Waverly’s best friend filled her in on what was going on in her life from the last time they saw each other, which happened to be Sunday. In a matter of three days, Chrissy had a lot to say. The brunette didn’t mind though. She always loved talking to her friend and seeing her as much as possible. 

They youngest Earp could see Nicole doing paperwork at her desk as she got further into the station. She tried her best to pay attention to what Chrissy was saying, but when the redhead looked up and gave her a dimpled smile, Waverly was no longer listening at that point. The brunette did her best ‘smile and wave’ at the Officer as she approached the desk Nicole was sitting at.   
  
“Hey, Waverly! What are you doing here?” Nicole couldn’t stop smiling as she looked over to Chrissy and noticed the bags and box of donuts in her hands. “You uh… feeding an army there?”  
  
“Haha no, I just thought I’d be nice and buy Purgatory’s finest lunch and some sweets.”  
  
“That’s awfully generous of you, Waves!” The Officers eyes took a quick glance back over to Chrissy when she saw her place the box down on the counter and grabbed one of the bags that was labeled NEDLEY on it.  
  
“Thanks for lunch, Waves. How about tomorrow, we meet up around the same time, and I can return the favor?”  
  
“Sure, cause I know there is absolutely no point in arguing with a Nedley.”  
  
“Take notes from this one, Officer Haught. She know’s what she’s talking about.” The blonde woman laughed lightly as she made her way back to her father's office. 

A moment of silence passed between Waverly and Nicole. It was surprisingly comfortable instead of awkward like the two were expecting it to be. The Officer’s attention went back to brunettes, and her grin became even brighter. It was hard not smiling around Waverly ever since their talk. All the redhead wanted to be in the first place was to be her friend, and now that she was, she couldn’t be happier. Even though Nicole did think that the teacher was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. That tidbit of information was something she was going to keep to yourself though, for now at least. _Hopefully._

The silence ended when the Officer’s stomach started to rumble. Waverly chuckled when she saw the slightly embarrassed look on Nicole’s face. The brunette grabbed one of the bags that were in her lap and the styrofoam cup that she placed in the back corner of the wheelchair so it wouldn’t fall. She looked up at the redhead with a sheepish smile on her face as she stretched out her arms.   
  
“These are for you. Chicken salad sandwich and a caramel mocha cappuccino.” Nicole graciously took the bag and cup from her. “I thought I’d surprise you with lunch. Wasn’t sure if you brought anything or if you were gonna be out patrolling or not, but I figured to take a chance anyway.”  
  
“You really didn’t have to, but I must say, I am very grateful that you did. I was actually going to be heading out soon to grab some food. I uh… haha… was late getting up this morning. Calamity-Jane somehow managed to shut off my phone alarm so I was a little getting to work. So thank you for this.” Nicole raised her hands to gesture the contents in her hands. “Though I have to ask, why so many bags and a box of donuts?”   
  
Waverly’s cheeks tinted a light shade of red. “They’re for everyone else in the station. Each bag has an officer’s name on it, and the donuts are for anyone who wants one.”  
  
“Wow. That’s really kind of you, and I’m sure everyone will appreciate that.” The Officer glanced at her desk before sheepishly asking. “Did you want to have lunch with me? It’s okay if don’t want to or you have other plans…”  
  
“Nicole?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I’d love… Like. Like to have lunch with you.” Waverly responded with a slight blush, hoping the redhead didn’t notice it.   
  
If it were possible for Nicole’s smile to get any bigger, her face would split in two. Not that the Officer would have minded. Ever since meeting Waverly, she wanted to get to know her more, but when things spiraled out of control, the redhead simple took a step back and did the waiting game. It was easier to do that than make the brunette feel pressured into something that she didn’t want. That just wasn’t Nicole’s style.             
  
Nicole suggested eating in the break room rather than her desk. She knew it would be easier on Waverly but still gave the option for either one. It was easier than making it seem like the brunette wasn’t capable of finding a way to be comfortable at her desk. The redhead also knew that the teacher would definitely find a way to prove her wrong and she was more than okay with that. It would only make the Officer admire Waverly even more.   
  
Waverly on the other hand actually appreciated the option and thought it would be best to eat there was as well. She did admit that to Nicole when they started heading towards the break room. The brunette thanked her for giving her the suggestion instead of just assuming. It was one of the many things that the teacher hated about being in a wheelchair. The thought was nice, but when people figured that she couldn’t do something so simple, it made her feel small and inadequate.  
  
One of the things that the women haven’t talked about was how the brunette ended up in the wheelchair in the first place. Nicole wanted to ask but felt that it wasn’t appropriate to and figured that if Waverly wanted her to know, she would tell her in her own time. The Officer had heard rumors but always ignored them. Hearing it ‘straight from the horse's mouth’ was better than listening to made up lies or not be able to tell how the real story goes correctly. So, in the end, the redhead would wait.   
  
While the two ate, Waverly talked about the classes that she taught at the high school. How she was really excited about this upcoming year because the principal was allowing her to teach Latin verse one of the more common languages. The brunette was really hoping that her students would enjoy learning the dead language and that she would be able to continue teaching it for years to come.   
  
Nicole sat there, across the table from the youngest Earp and just listened intently. She was in awe with the brunette in front of her. The redhead couldn’t believe how someone who was turning twenty-one soon, already had a bachelors degree and could speak Latin fluently. She absorbed all the information like her life depended on it. Paid attention, even more, when Waverly switched subjects and started talking about her favorite history era.   
  
After a few minutes of the brunette talking about Ancient Rome, it became evident to Nicole as to why the subject was Waverly’s favorite. “How often do you speak Latin during your history class?”   
  
Waverly smiled when she realized that the Officer put two and two together. “Not very. I usually don’t go that far back in history in my lessons.”  
  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why? It’s clear that you really enjoy the subject and hell, what you’ve said so far, makes me want to learn more plus learn Latin to help me understand it better. The two subjects obviously go hand and hand, right?”  
  
“Uh, yea. They do.” Waverly smiled softly and stared at the redhead with a curious look.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing.” The youngest Earp shook her head. “It’s just... most people would have gotten bored by now or changed the subject altogether. Instead, you just let me ramble on and on about Rome and how most of the languages in the world are connected to Latin the entire time.”  
  
The Officer looked at Waverly and could see the shyness and insecurity written all over her face. She could tell that Waverly was nervous and avoided making eye contact with her. It made Nicole’s heart hurt to think that someone made the brunette feel like what she was passionate about wasn’t worth mentioning or made her feel like that she couldn’t talk about those things. To the redhead, they were probably the most fascinating subjects she had ever heard.    
  
“Waves,” Nicole reached out and laid her hand on top of Waverly’s. “I was really intrigued, and honestly, I didn’t want to stop you from talking about something that you're passionate about.”  
  
The brunette scoffed and brought her hand back. “There's no way you could have been that interested.”  
  
“Waverly, if my old teachers from high school and college talked the way you just did, I would have been a straight-A student who would have sat in the front of the class. Making sure I didn’t miss a damn thing. Not to mention, you had this look in your eye and a smile the whole time you were talking. It’s truly a beautiful sight to see.” The Officer breathed out the last part. Nicole’s eyes went wide, and her cheeks turned warm as they became the color of her hair. 

The youngest Earp had the same exact reaction as well. She wasn’t expecting that last sentence to come out of Nicole’s mouth. The way the redhead said it and how she looked at the teacher when she did, Waverly knew she meant it. It wasn’t very often that the brunette heard someone call her beautiful. Usually, it came from her sisters or Chrissy, when they were trying to lift her spirits. Other times it would come from some drunk guy that would pass her when she was in town later than usual. But those same times, the guy was a complete ass and take back what he said when they realized it was Waverly. It hurt like hell, but unfortunately, she got used to it. Just another reason to add as to why the youngest Earp didn’t date.

But Nicole though? Nicole was the first woman, outside of family, to ever call Waverly beautiful and it caused butterflies in her stomach. Which was weird because the brunette had never thought of women in _that_ way before. Well, she at least didn’t think so. The youngest Earp would always notice how pretty a girl was whenever she was out but never thought much of it. Everyone with eyes can see how beautiful or handsome, men and women were.

Though knowing the Officer thought she was beautiful actually caused a lot more than just butterflies than she had realized. She didn’t realize her breath had quickened the slightest bit and she completely ignored the fact that when she pulled her hand away from the Nicole, she immediately missed the warmth and security from the contact. Waverly also ignored the fact that every time she thought about the redhead, a smile would come across her face. Even before their ‘big talk.’   
  
Waverly realized she still hadn’t said anything and before she knew it. Words were coming out of her mouth. “Thank you, but I’m not the only one that’s beautiful here.” _The hell did that just come from. Did I just flirt back with her? What is going on with me? I don’t flirt... no, I definitely do not._    
  
“I’m nothing compared to you,” Nicole responded back. She cleared her throat and got up from her chair. “I should probably head back to work. Do you need any help in here or getting back home?”  
  
“Oh um no, I’m fine, and I drove here, so thank you.”   
  
“Yea, sure. I’ll talk to you later?”  
  
“Sure.” With that, the Officer cleared her lunch from the table and walked out of the break room with a blush still evident on her cheeks.   
  
The brunette just stayed at the table. She had no idea what had just happened. Nicole had openly flirted with her and got flustered by it. On top of that, the youngest Earp flirted back and had no idea where the thought even came from. Waverly wasn’t lying though. The redhead was beautiful, but she still didn’t understand why it felt like it meant so much more than just a friendly thought.   
  
Waverly shook her head and tried to process everything that was going on inside her head. _I’m not attracted to women. I’m not attracted to women. You idiot, you don’t even date. Just because Nicole called me beautiful doesn’t mean she actually likes me that. Right? No, no, NO! Stop it. Stop thinking like that. You don’t even know if she’s gay and dating leads to heartbreak as well. Besides, no one wants to date a woman in a wheelchair in the first place. So why would Nicole be any different? Oh, that’s right, she not... right? Right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are interested and liked my fic 'Charades Baby,' I will be starting on part 2. Which is part of the series 'DNA Doesn't Make A Family; Love Does.'
> 
> Also, I have started another AU. I've only seen a couple of fics with this time era, but it's not going to be the way you think. Yes, very cryptic but I want it to be surprise. I might post sneak peeks on Tumblr(@courtney-161994) though. I do want to try and get a few chapters written before posting so it could be a while, primarily since I'm working on 3 AU'S right now.


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating this story again exactly one week later! High five me! Haha 
> 
> I'm so tired you guys! I started writing this chapter last night. Got less than 200 hundred words before going to bed at midnight, then I woke up at 5:30 this morning. Needless to say, I'm tired. I managed to write 2,000 words and edit today. I wish I was sleeping like my one-year-old!
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!!

After the surprised lunch for Nicole happened, Waverly started doing it every week. Her and the Officer always tried to keep it on Wednesdays, but sometimes duty called, and Nicole wasn’t able to make it for lunch. Other times, if the redhead knew she was working the speed trap on that day, then they would move their ‘date’ to Thursday. Though there was that one time, the brunette went out of her way and went searching for Nicole just so she could eat while watching for reckless drivers.

It got to the point that both women fell into a routine with each other. Their friendship got better every week, and if they were honest with themselves, they were pleased with it. Wynonna and Willa were excited to see their little sister have a new friend in her life. At first, they were a bit skeptical with Nicole because of how everything started out between the two, but Waverly reassured them that they talked it out and that they were seeing things eye to eye now.  
  
That still didn’t stop the older sisters from making sure that Waverly wasn’t going to get hurt. Wynonna and Willa had seen it happen enough times that another blow would inevitably break the youngest Earp for good. The darker brunette couldn’t say that she knew Nicole well, their work schedule at the station was, more often than not, the complete opposite of each other. So conversations between the two virtually never happened. The only time it did, was when Waverly and Nicole were having lunch together and Wynonna happened to be awake and bring her sister into town for her. 

Willa, for the most part, had gotten to know the Officer a little better than Wynonna. At one of the lunch ‘dates,’ Waverly had invited her to join. The oldest Earp really didn’t want to intrude, but the brunette insisted. Wynonna was already passed out for the afternoon, and the brown-haired woman didn’t have plans that day, so it was harder to decline when there was no reasons not to go in the first place. 

The lunch ‘date’ took place shortly after the first surprised one. During though, the oldest Earp had learned two significant things that day. One, her little sister was more oblivious than Wynonna was and two, Nicole Haught was completely head over heels for Waverly. The moment the youngest Earp rolled into the station, Willa saw the enormous dimpled smile and ‘heart eyes’ on the redhead. How her little sister didn’t pick up on that notation, was beyond her. Also, the way the Officer looked at her and hung onto every word that came out of Waverly’s mouth was another clear indication that Nicole was in love with the brunette. There was also one more thing that Willa noticed. The redhead _saw_ her little sister and not the wheelchair surrounding her. That was something the older Earp was grateful for. Now it was a matter of figuring out how to talk to Nicole about the information that she had figured during the hour they had spent together. 

**____________________**     

 

Willa waited a few days as she tried to figure out how to go about her plan. She didn’t want either of her sisters to find out, especially Waverly. She didn’t want her little sister thinking that she was invading her privacy but meddling in a relationship that was ‘platonic.’ But the oldest Earp had to know that what she saw wasn’t just the Officer being friendly and going out of her way to make a good impression because Willa was having lunch with them. 

Throughout those few days, the brown-haired woman managed to get ahold of Nicole’s work schedule through Chrissy. Waverly’s best friend already knew the reason because as she put it ‘anyone with eyes can see how Nicole feels about Waverly.’ Then again, Wynonna was oblivious to it, and Waverly ignored any signs that involved relationships in the first place. It was also the reason why she was as oblivious as her middle sister was. 

A total of four days went by since having lunch with her sister and Nicole. Willa knew that Nicole was working the night shift and was working the speed trap as well. The oldest Earp had left the homestead after Waverly went to sleep and Wynonna, who thankfully had the night off, was also passed out on the couch. Fortunately for the brown-haired woman, knew where the speed trap was. Randy Nedley hadn’t changed the spot since becoming sheriff, so it was pretty easy to find deputy late at night.  

Pulling up to the Purgatory sign, the oldest Earp parked a few yards away from the cruiser. She didn’t want to scare or jump Nicole from her unannounced visit, but she hoped the redhead wouldn’t get to upset by it either. Willa reached across the center console and grabbed the container of food sitting in the passenger seat. She knew that if Waverly found out about this meeting and didn’t bring food to the Officer, who forgot hers more times than she could count, than her little sister would have been mad and upset with her. So, Willa looked at it as a peace offering for the little interrogation that she was about to give Nicole.  
  
Tapping on the window and unfortunately jumping the Officer out of her skin, Nicole rolled down her window to a very shy looking older Earp sister. “Willa… you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here? Wait… did something happen to Waverly? Shit!” The Officer panicked.  
  
“Nicole, Waverly is fine and asleep.” Willa cut off the Officer.  
  
“Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here then? I am working as you can see.”  
  
“I wanted to talk to about Waverly, and I have food.” Willa lifted her hands to show the container.  
  
“About what?”  
  
“I think you and I both know that answer.” The older Earp watched Nicole gulp and look away. “I know you have feelings for her, Nicole.” The Officer snapped her head up and stared back at the brown-haired girl, with her eyes wide. Willa’s suspicions were immediately confirmed by the action.    
  
“Just know,” The older Earp continued. “that Waverly doesn’t do relationships, and I’m not talking about ‘non-commitment seeing other people’ type of relationships. My sister doesn’t date, at all. She’s been hurt one to many times since ending up in the wheelchair, and she’s closed herself off from anyone that could hurt her. I've seen the way you look at her, and I hear the way she talks about you. Waverly cares about you a lot and I know for a fact she likes you. Even though she ignores it.”  
  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
  
“Because I honestly believe you’ll be the one to change the way she thinks.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
“Waverly believes that everyone sees her as the girl in the wheelchair.”  
  
“But she’s not though. Wave’s is so much more than that. She’s so incredibly smart, caring, considerate, far too kind to those who are assholes to her, beautiful, so so beautiful.” Nicole stopped abruptly as she felt the heat in cheeks spread. She looked over to Willa and saw her smirking. “Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t apologize. It’s a good answer, the right one actually. Just, tread carefully and don’t pressure her. Waverly doesn’t need any more people thinking that she’s not capable of doing anything that she has her mind set on. Let her open up to you in her own time. I can tell she hasn’t told you about how she ended up in the chair. She will when she’s ready.” Willa handed over the container of food. “Have a nice night, Officer Haught, and enjoy your food!”

 **____________________**          

 

It had been weeks since Nicole had talked to Willa. Their conversation played in her mind all the time. She wasn’t expecting the oldest Earp to lecture her about Waverly and her feelings for her. It was different then what she was used to. The last relationship she had, was pretty shitty and it ended with her having busted nose all because her older brother was homophobic and thought she was trying to ‘change’ his closeted sister. That relationship ended just as quickly as it started. Not on her terms, but it was probably for the best.     

The Officer sat on her couch and watched a romcom while sipping on ice tea. She still couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation. It was almost like Willa could read her mind. Of course, Nicole wanted to prove Waverly wrong about being like everyone else. To prove to her that she was special. _Extraordinary._ But doing so, was little harder when the brunette had walls, thick as stone, wrapped tightly around her. She would need a jackhammer and then some to break them down. She had some ideas rolling…  
  
Nicole’s cell phone started going off and when she noticed who it was, a warm smile came across her face. “Hey… what’s wrong… where are you… are you hurt… yea, I’ll be there fifteen.” 

____________________ 

 

When the redhead got the call, her blood ran cold. Her heart started racing, and her mind was going a mile a minute. How Nicole drove without speeding was beyond her. All that mattered was getting to her friend. A friend that needed her more than anything right now. 

Nicole pulled over when she saw the van. The front part of the vehicle was smashed in and still connected to the boulder. The Officer got out of her truck as fast as she could and crossed the street just as quickly. She could see Waverly sitting in the driver's seat trying to take deep breaths.  
  
“Waverly!” 

The brunette heard her name, and when she saw Nicole, she busted into tears. Her door opened, and all she could do was flinch. That was when she saw the Officer hesitate on touching her.      
  
“Are you okay?” Nicole asked while trying to stay as calm a possible. Waverly shook her head. “Are you hurt?” Another shake. “Have you called 911 yet.” Again, another shake. “Let me call down to the station, and so we can get someone out here, okay.” The brunette nodded.  
  
The Officer ran back to her truck and grabbed her phone. She made the call and made her way over to Waverly. “Okay, dispatch is sending someone out. Where’s Wynonna or Willa.”  
  
“In the city. I’ve already tried calling them both. They went to voicemail. Chrissy is also out of town for the week, so I didn’t even bother calling her.”  
  
“Alright, I’m glad you called me. Though, you probably should have called the cops.”  
  
“I did call. You showed up already.”  
  
Nicole sighed. “I meant someone other than me. You knew I wasn’t working…” The Officer shook her head. “Can you tell me what happened, Waves?”  
  
“I was on my way into town to start buying school supplies, since that starts back up in a month and a deer came running out. I hit the brakes and swerved from hitting it. Unfortunately, I ended up slamming into the rock. Tried calling my sisters and when they didn’t answer, I called you.”  
  
“I am going to ask you this, and you can tell me no, okay. Do you want me to get you out or wait for EMT’s?”  
  
“Wait.”

And so they waited. It wasn’t long before Sheriff Nedley, and an ambulance showed up. The EMT’s rushed over and did their routine check before grabbing the gurney to put Waverly on it. The brunette didn’t like people that she didn’t trust picking her up and the thought of it, on top of the accident and her sisters not being there, caused her heart to start beating faster.   

Nicole watched as Waverly’s chest began to rise and fall quicker than it was a moment ago. The EMT’s picked up on it too as they got closer. The thing was, they were going to mistake it as her going to shock versus than what was actually happening. The redhead made her way over and tried to beat the paramedics to Waverly before they could touch her.  
  
“Waverly, please look at me.” Green eyes focused on her brown ones. “There you go. The paramedics need to you get you.”  
  
“No… Please.”  
  
“I can do it if you want. I can transfer you over, I just need your permission to touch you otherwise were here all day.” Nicole joked.  
  
Waverly let out a small laugh. “Okay.” She nodded.  
  
“I’m going to slid your legs towards me on three.” Nicole reached over and hooked both her hands under Waverly’s knees. “One… two… three.” 

Gently as she possibly could, the Officer and the brunette moved so they were facing one another. Nicole then hooked an arm under the other woman legs and wrapped the other arm around her back and slowly lifted her out of the van. It was a little tricky with the height of the vehicle, but Nicole managed. The redhead walked over and very carefully laid Waverly on the gurney.     
  
The EMT’s and the youngest Earp were impressed by how smoothly the Officer got her out. It was almost like she had experience with transferring those who were paralyzed and were in wheelchairs. Waverly wanted to ask about it but couldn’t. The next thing she knew she was being strapped into the gurney and being lifted into the ambulance.  
  
“I’ll grab your wheelchair and meet you at the hospital. I promise you, Waves. I’ll be right behind you.” That was the last thing Waverly heard before the doors to the ambulance closed.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Why do I keep on being an ass to our lovely Waverly? To those you haven’t read my other fic, note that I put her through hell! 
> 
> ANYWAYS: 
> 
> If you guys are interested, on my Tumblr page(@courtney-161994), I have the first sneak preview of my new WayHaught AU posted. 
> 
> Here's the link to it: 
> 
> https://courtney-161994.tumblr.com/post/176605701029/wayhaught-medieval-au-sneak-preview-1/amp?__twitter_impression=true 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	10. Her Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole opens up to Waverly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of chapters back I asked what you guys wanted to see for Nicole's background. I ended up combining and adding my own take on it.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING! Yes, I am putting one up. Mentions of shooting, homophobia(brief) and well, for your own sake, bring tissues. When I wrote this, I had tears in my eyes.

“Come on Earp. Pick up the damn phone.”

Nicole had been en-route to the hospital and made sure to stay close as possible to the ambulance. There was no way she was going to make a promise to Waverly and end up breaking it all in the same day. She needed to be there for her friend until her sisters showed up. Whenever they decided to answer the damn phone!   
  
The Officer tried calling a second time and thank the lord, Wynonna finally picked up! “Hey baby girl, sorry...”  
  
“Earp, it’s Nicole. Officer Haught.”  
  
“Nicole? Why the hell do you have my sisters phones?”   
  
“Look, you and Willa need to leave the city now. Waverly got into a car accident. It wasn’t terribly bad. From the looks of things, just a few scrapes and some minor bruising. She’s on her way to the hospital now.”   
  
“Are you with her right now?”  
  
“I’m following behind ambulance as we speak. I’m not leaving Waverly's side unless she asks me too.”   
  
“You’re a good friend, Haught. Take care of her until we get there. We’re already heading back.”  
  
“Drive safe, Earp.”

  
**____________________**

 

As the ambulance pulled into the emergency archway, the Officer pulled into a parking space close by. She quickly grabbed her’s and Waverly’s phone and got out of the truck. Nicole sprinted across the parking lot and continued running until she was by her friend's side. 

As she met up with paramedics and Waverly, the redhead could hear her friend explain to the doctor that she was partially paralyzed from the waist done. That she had little to no feeling in her both of legs depending on the day. Nicole had stopped running when she started to listen to the conversation. The Officer began to walk towards the waiting room but stopped when she heard her name.  
  
“Nicole!” She heard Waverly call out.

The doctor that was just speaking to the brunette walked over to Nicole. Though it wasn’t routine or standard operating procedure, they allowed her to be in the room with Waverly. The Officer stood next to the bed and instantly felt a hand grab her own. She looked down and saw that the brunette had taken Nicole’s hand into her own for comfort.   
  
“I’ve got you, Waves.” The Officer quietly said in reassurance.   
  
They had spent no more than twenty minutes in the room. Nicole had left for a few minutes as the doctor did the exam and she felt that it wasn’t her place to be there. Waverly understood her reasons but made her friend promise that she would come back as soon as everything was done.     
  
“You’re fortunate, Ms.Earp. Good news is, you don’t have a concussion, the bad news is, just a couple of bump’s and bruises. Your blood pressure was high, but that easily goes with the shock of the accident. I’d say you are in perfect health and can leave as soon as the nurse brings in the discharging papers.” Nicole heard when she walked back into the room.   
  
Once the doctor and nurses left, Waverly stared at the redhead. Even though she was just in an accident and was sitting in a hospital bed, her mind could not stop thinking about how Nicole transferred her from the van. The brunette wanted to know, but at the same time, she didn’t want to ask either. The youngest Earp began battling the question in her mind when she felt a hand touch hers.  
  
“Waverly, I can see the gears turning in your head.” Waverly blushed. “Mind telling me what you're thinking, please?” Nicole asked softly.   
  
The brunette took a deep a breath. “How did know how to transfer me and so easily at that? My own sisters and Chrissy tend to have a harder time, and they’ve been doing it for six years. You made it look like they didn’t have a clue in what they’ve been doing all this time. I don’t mean to sound rude, but I can’t stop thinking about it. Hell, even the paramedics were surprised, Nicole.”  
  
“I know.” Nicole sighed. “I’ll tell you, just not here. After your released, I’ll bring you home. You should call your sisters again. They should be back in Purgatory soon anyway. I’ll go grab your wheelchair from my truck.” The Officer started to walk away when Waverly called out her name again.  
  
“Nicole?… Thank you.”   
  
The redhead smiled. “You’re welcome, Waves.”

  
**____________________**

  
While waiting for the Officer to come back to her room, the youngest Earp had called her sisters. Told them that she was okay and sadly would most likely have to get a new van. Wynonna and Willa honestly didn’t care about the vehicle they were just happy that their little sister was okay. Waverly had also told them that Nicole was bringing her home since she could leave before they would arrive and she didn’t want to stick around a hospital and wait for them. She loves her sisters but hates hospitals and no way no how was she waiting another thirty minutes for them to show up.   

Leaving the hospital was a bit awkward. The redhead continuously avoided eye contact with Waverly, and it made her feel like she had done something wrong. She knew she shouldn’t have asked the question but couldn’t help herself when Nicole told her to voice her thoughts. It was almost like the Officer was ashamed of something or whatever story she was going to say, had made a significant impact on her life. 

The two drove in silence all the way to the homestead. Nicole would glance over to her friend, and after a few times, she realized she made the brunette nervous. Taking a chance, she took her right hand off the steering wheel and placed it on the center console, palm up. The Officer then felt Waverly grab her hand and interlaced their fingers together. The redhead had a soft smile on her face the rest of the drive and tried to ignore the electric feeling from holding her friend's hand.   
  
After parking the truck, the Officer turned in her seat. “When I was eleven, my childhood friend ended up in a wheelchair. She lived a rough part of town and sadly she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A gang member did a drive-by shooting; unfortunately, Lucy was one of the few people who were shot. She had her back to the road, so she didn’t know what was happening until a bullet hit her in the spine.” Waverly gasped. “I remember the phone call my mom got. Her face turned white as a ghost as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. When my mom told me what happened, I immediately wanted to be at the hospital.   
  
“It was hours before we got any information and when we did, we were just surprised that she lived. Lucy’s mom told us that the bullet did a lot of nerve damage. It was called Thoracic Spinal Cord Injury.”  
  
“Between T9 and T12.” Waverly inputted.  
  
“How did you know that?”  
  
“I had the same injury.”  
  
Nicole nodded and continued. “So, not having a clue what that meant, I ask about it. Her mom then explained as simply as possible, that Lucy would be paralyzed from the waist down. Surgery wasn’t going to help and if anything could have caused more damage.  
  
“I remember when I first saw her in the hospital bed after the shooting. Lucy was so scared that I wasn’t gonna want to be her friend anymore, all because she wouldn’t be able to do everything that we had planned. I didn’t give a shit about those plans after that. My best friend was alive, and I made a promise that I wouldn’t leave her side.  
  
“I learned everything that I possibly could on helping her. I made it my mission to make sure that if her parents couldn’t help her because they were busy, that would be there for her. When I got my license at sixteen, the first person I allowed in the passenger seat was Lucy. She was skeptical about it at first all because it would have been my first time transferring her into a vehicle. What she didn’t know though, was that I was learning from a doctor in physical therapy on how to move her from her chair to the car without hurting her. When I told her that, Lucy cried. God, did she cry and when I transferred her over, she pinched me to make sure I was real.   
  
“She caught me off guard too. After I sat her down in the seat, she kissed me. My best friend was my first kiss. I couldn’t stop the stupid grin my face. I didn’t realize she had feelings for me or even liked me like that. Lucy knew that I was gay, and never told my parents about it. We started secretly dating. Both of our parents are Catholics so being gay was a sin. Lucy was my first everything. First crush, first kiss, first time, first love. So when our parents found out about us, it was like a slap across the face. We dated for two years before they found out and at that point, we moved out of our houses and went on to college. We lasted about another year together before she passed. She came down with pneumonia, and her stubborn ass didn’t want to take anything for it. It became bacterial, and the infection spread really quickly. At that point, antibiotics couldn’t save her.”

Nicole stopped talking. She had tears in her eyes that threaten to fall, and all she could do was stare at her hand that was still conjoined with Waverly’s. The brunette had started rubbing circles on the back of it with her other hand at some point. The Officer honestly hadn’t noticed until she looked down. It had been years since she had talked about Lucy and for the first time, it didn’t hurt as bad. It actually felt good to talk about her.  
  
“Nicole, I am so sorry. I am so sorry about Lucy and again, for you treating you like shit.  I wish I knew what else to say, but I don’t.”  
  
“It’s okay, Waves. I don’t expect you to say anything anyway. It was a while ago. As for the transferring part, I guess somethings are like riding a bike, you don’t forget how to do it. And also,” The Officer looked up and stared at Waverly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you that I was gay in the beginning and if you don’t want to be arou-”  
  
“Don’t finish that sentence, Nicole.” Waverly cut it her off. “You are who you are and also my friend. One that was there for me today when I needed someone most. Why would I want to give that up?” The youngest Earp watched the Officer’s head drop with tears running down her cheeks. The brunette reached out with one hand, lifting Nicole’s head and cupping her face. “You being gay doesn’t bother me and it never will.”

The redhead did her best to not lean into Waverly’s touch as her eyes slid closed for a moment. It was soft, warm, calming and everything Nicole needed at that moment. It was the most intimate thing the two had shared besides holding hands for comforting each other. The fact that the brunette had done it surprised the Officer. Then she remembered what Willa had said. _She likes you even though she ignores it._ It was something that Nicole tried not to think about but moments like that had her thinking differently. The sound of a door closing pulled the two back into reality and the moment disbursing. 

Nicole looked into the rearview mirror and saw the older sisters briskly walking towards her truck. The brunette pulled both of her hands away and immediately missed the contact. Before either of the two women could say anything to each other, the passenger door flung open, and Waverly was being engulfed in a massive hug by Wynonna. 

As the Earp women were having their sisterly moment and thanking God for nothing majorly happening to Waverly, the redhead got out of her truck and grabbed the wheelchair from the backseat. After she opened and locked it, she brought it over to the other side of the vehicle so one of the sisters could put Waverly in it. 

Watching the youngest Earp get transferred to her chair made the Officer slightly jealous. She had wanted to be the one to do so, but answering Waverly’s questions felt more critical, and the security of the bubble that they had created inside the truck was the best place to open up. So being jealous over something so small, was kinda pointless. But it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. 

The three sisters started heading towards the house when Nicole rounded her truck again. For what seemed like the tenth time that day, she stopped what she was doing when Waverly said her name. The redhead turned around and smile when the teacher nodded her towards the house, inviting her in. The Officer was going to refuse, but the second the brunette began to pout, she knew the idea of going home and relaxing was out the window.   
  
When the pout and the big puppy dog eyes to match came out, Nicole Haught became powerless and useless gay to the one and only Waverly Earp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link that I found when was doing some research! (https://www.spinalcord.com/t9-t12-vertebrae-thoracic-spinal-cord-injury) It explains the different types of spinal injuries and what T1-T8 and T9-T12 injuries symptoms have. 
> 
> Also, another update on Sunday! Go me! I've had this written since Tuesday! Lol But please don't get used to the once a week update! I will say that I try my best and keep it that way, but I have started AGAIN another AU. To those who interested, its a Marching Band AU. P.S: I was a band nerd in high school and every football season and memorial day(U.S.A remembering those who have died in the line of duty.) we were a marching band. Nothing competitive just something to support our team and be in the parade. 
> 
> I am still working on my other AU. Here is the link to my newest sneak preview: https://courtney-161994.tumblr.com/post/176888500109/wayhaught-medieval-au-sneak-preview-2


	11. Internalization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Wynonna Earp Day, I'm feeling generous. 
> 
> Also, I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY for what you are about to read!
> 
> Carry on...
> 
> Internalized homophobia is in this chapter so beware of that.

Rustic, vintage and homey is what came to Nicole’s mind when she had stepped into the Homestead. She really wasn’t sure what to expect when she stepped foot through the front door, but the moment she had, it was clear that the Earp sister’s had an incredible bond. The ranch style home was small, but everything was placed accordingly. The only thing that was 'out of place’ was a small coffee table in the middle, between the couch and the loveseat. Everything was literally placed so Waverly could move around in the wheelchair without any troubles. The Officer would have made a mental note to do the same at home, but it already was. 

Picture frames littered the walls and anything that had a flat surface to it. As the Earp sisters went into the kitchen, Nicole decided to take a peek at the photos. She could tell that most of them were recent or at least semi-recent because not a single picture that she saw was before the _accident._ The redhead thought it was a little strange, but it wasn’t her place to say anything either. 

Waverly’s accident, the one where the Officer assumed put her in the wheelchair, was still uncharted territory. She didn’t mind though. It was the brunette’s decision on whether or not she wanted her friend to know exactly what happened. There was never going to be any pressure on Waverly to tell her about it either. It did, however, bother Nicole that the brunette didn’t trust her enough to open until about the subject yet. It hurt of course, but that just meant she had to keep proving to Waverly that she was there, that she saw _her_ and nothing else. Even if it took years to do so, the redhead would do it.  
  
“We want to thank you for being there for our sister today!” Wynonna said as walked back into the living room.  
  
“Of course. I’m just glad she called. I’ll always be there for her.”  
  
“You’re a good friend.”  
  
“She’s an even better one.” 

Wynonna was about to ask why Nicole was grinning like an idiot to absolutely no one but when she turned in the direction in which the redhead was looking, the darker brunette realized she was smiling at Waverly. The middle Earp glanced between the two and couldn’t help but chuckle. She knew when it came to her sisters, she tended to oblivious a lot, but since her little sister didn’t date, it was almost impossible not to notice when she liked someone.

It was interesting though, it was the first time since Champ that brunette had shown any kind of interest in anyone. Wynonna wondered if Waverly would actually take the plunge and open her heart up to the Officer. Sadly, the darker brunette also knew that it would take a miracle for that to happen as well. 

Waverly was the first to break eye contact with Nicole. Again, she had this weird feeling going on in her stomach that she couldn’t figure out. The younger Earp flinched a little to try and shake the feeling away, but it just wouldn’t leave. The teacher was slowly coming to realize that the fluttery feeling she got was when she was around her friend. To her, it was strange because she had never experienced it before and honestly, couldn’t connect the feeling to anything. So the brunette did what she had always done, she ignored it especially if her assumption was correct on why she had butterflies in her stomach. 

The redhead slowly watched Waverly’s smile fade. She eye became distant and her body language that was so open when she wheeled into the living room, became closed off. Nicole didn’t know what happened in a span of a second for her friend to become dismissive without even saying anything, but whatever it was she hoped it didn’t involve her. _What if she decided she doesn’t want to be friends anymore because of me being gay? I know she said she was okay with it but what if she’s really not_? Unfortunately, her fears took over.  
  
“I’m gonna go.” Nicole abruptly said.  
  
“What? Why? You just came in, stay.” Waverly said quickly.  
  
“I can see that you’re uncomfortable with me being here, Waves. I’m not blind, so I’m gonna go.” After that, the Officer walked out the door and ignored the one voice that had been stopping her in her tracks all day.  
  
“What just happened?” Willa was utterly confused. One second Nicole was looking at Waverly like she had hung the stars and the next, she was gone.  
  
“I wish I knew.”

  
**____________________**

 

_She likes you even though she ignores it. No, she doesn’t! Why would Waverly like me? Why would she want to be friends with a gay cop who secretly has feelings for her? Waverly’s not okay with me being gay, I know she isn’t. Why would she be? My parents weren’t, so why would Waverly be any different?_

Nicole’s mind was racing a mile a minute. She couldn’t stop thinking of everything that was ever said to her and sadly combined it with Waverly. Believing it was the brunette that said those words to her and not her parents. _Disgusting, wrong, you’re going to hell, no one will ever love you, freak,_ dyke _._ No matter what the Officer did, she couldn’t stop her mind from reeling over and over and over. 

After pulling into the driveway and shutting off the truck, the redhead jumped out, all the while slamming the door shut. Just as she made it to the front door, she felt the tears that were clouding her eyesight, fall down her cheeks. Once she was inside her house and closed the door, Nicole put her back against it and slid to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The Officer dropped her head down and finally let herself cry.  

**____________________**

 

  
It had been exactly seven days since Waverly had heard from Nicole. It wasn’t like her friend to not talk to her, but for some reason, the redhead wouldn’t return any of her calls or text messages. Even when the youngest Earp showed up to the station on Wednesday for their once a week lunch date, the Officer wasn’t there. When the brunette checked the schedule for the week, it showed Nicole working during the day, but one of the other officers were kind enough to let her know that the redhead switched shifts. Her friend was now working at night and didn’t bother to tell her. 

Now that it was the seventh day, Saturday, the teacher was going out of her mind. She was supposed to be hanging out with Chrissy in the city but canceled instead. The books that she was going to return could wait another week. Waverly had more important things to do. Like, figure out why the hell Nicole had been ghosting her for a whole week? _Did I do or say something wrong? I still want to know why she left so abruptly. That’s not like Nicole. She doesn’t ghost people or ignore them. So why is she doing this to me? What did I do?_  
  
“Wynonna! Willa!” The brunette yelled out from her bedroom. 

The teacher was lying in bed while she tried to figure out everything and could only come up with a solution instead. She slowly got both her legs over the side of the bed when her sisters came in. They looked at her intently, quietly questioning why their little sister had called out to them. Waverly, on the other hand, continued to get herself into the wheelchair. After she was done, she stared at both of them.  
  
“I need one of you to bring me to Nicole’s please.” Waverly pleaded.  
  
“Sure, baby girl, whatever you need.” Wynonna offered.  
  
“Thanks Nonna.”

  
**____________________**

 

When Wynonna pulled up to the blue two-story ranch style home, she was really skeptical. She had seen Nicole around the station during her shifts and thought it was a little odd. Waverly had never said anything about her working nights last week and honestly wasn’t sure if her sister actually knew that information or not. It was ridiculous because the two woman were practically inseparable nowadays, so her sister not knowing didn’t make any sense. 

The Officers truck wasn’t in front of the house, but when the Earp sisters opened their doors, they could hear loud music coming from the back. Waverly shrugged her shoulders when the middle Earp gave her a questioning look. The brunette could honestly say, she had no idea what Nicole was up to or why she was blaring… _Is she listening to Johnny Cash? Folsom Prison Blues even and is that… a saw running?_

After helping Waverly get out of the car and back into her wheelchair, Wynonna rounded the vehicle again. She knew her sister wanted to talk to Nicole and truthfully, the darker brunette craved to see the Officer get ripped into by her sister but thought better of it. When the youngest Earp was pissed, Wynonna ran for the hills as quickly as possible, and it was exactly what she was going to do. Waverly watched her sister back out of the driveway and head back towards town. Once the car was out of sight, she turned the wheels of her chair and started following the ( _new?_ ) concrete pathway.  

The walkway brought the brunette entirely around the house and then some. The concrete pathway led to the back door and to a large shed. Waverly scanned over the backyard until her eyes landed on bright red hair. Nicole was walking away from a table saw with small, nicely cut plywood in her arms. The redhead still hadn’t noticed her yet, and Waverly decided to wait until the wood was safely placed wherever it was supposed to be. She watched as the Officer crouched down and gently put everything in her arms next to more wood that was lying on the ground.  
  
As Nicole stood back up, something in her peripheral vision caught her eye. She turned her head just enough to realize who it was. The redhead walked over to the stereo, turned it off and faced the brunette. “Waves? What are you do-”  
  
“How about a freakin' explanation, huh?”  
  
“What? I don’t know what you’re ta-”  
  
“Cut the shit, Nicole! You’ve been avoiding me all week,” The Officer mumbled ‘I know’ under her breath. “and I want to know why? Did I do something to make you not want to talk to me? I mean, I was just in a car accident last week. A week to the day actually, and my only other friend beside's Chrissy, doesn’t have the decency to ask how I am doing! Instead, they just ghost me like I don’t even exist.” Tears began to cascade down the teacher's face.  
  
“Waverly, I am-”  
  
“Do you not want to be around me anymore? You finally decided that hanging out with a freak is going to ruin your reputation?”

 _Freak!_ That one word, the same one the redhead heard multiple times since coming out snapped her back into reality. Nicole walked over to Waverly as fast as could without running and sat on her heels. She took the brunette's hand into hers and stared up at the water-filled green eyes, that she had fallen in love with.  
  
“You are not a freak, okay. You are a beautiful human being that cares so much about everything and everyone. I have never met anyone who takes it upon themselves to help others the way you. Hell, I don’t even know anybody who has gotten their Bachelors degree at eighteen. Waverly, you are compassionate, patient, kindhearted, god you have the biggest heart I’ve ever know and are so so beautiful inside and out. Don’t you see that? How could someone as like you ever be called a freak?”

The moment the Officer approached Waverly and grabbed her hands, the youngest Earp once again felt that fluttery feeling in her stomach. It got worst as Nicole continued to talk. Her eyes went wide as she heard the redhead call her beautiful for the second time and her mind just went completely blank.    

Nicole had stopped talking and began breathing a little heavier than usual. She wasn’t sure what to expect to happen next from her friend, but it definitely wasn’t what she thought how it would go. The next thing she knew, Waverly was grasping one hand in her own, while grabbing the back of Nicole’s neck with the other and smashing their lips together.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the thing... I don't know what the fuck just happened! My brain said 'write this' and I did. Another thing: I don't have a plot outlined for this story, I'm just going with the flow and letting my brain tell me what to do. Like right now, it's laughing at me because I know the next chapter won't be fluffy. 
> 
> Fluffy is taking a backseat and angst has cut through the line and saying; "HI!"  
> If you want Fluffy, it's over in my Medieval AU. Those chapters haven't been uploaded yet, but they will be. 
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!! I KNOW I'M AN ASS! It's okay to tell me that as well. I find it hilarious when you guys do because I know its coming! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway: We all know this isn't going to end well because Waverly wasn't thinking at all.. Until next week! Bye! Lol


	12. You're Worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates in a week! I pulled this chapter off if two and I started writing it on Friday after I posted the last one. I also thought it would be mean to have you guys wait a whole week for this chapter, but I am going to make you wait for the next one. Because it's not written yet! Lol
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, here's something funny... I thought I won the war between angst and fluff. But um.. after I wrote the first part, I stopped for a couple of hours, and when I started back up again, angst came back! So...
> 
> I'M SORRY!!!
> 
> But you have to remember Waverly is scared and allowing herself to be vulnerable like that, isn't something she's done in years. Nicole also has the patience of a saint and won't pressure Waves into something she may or may not want. 
> 
> So we welcome back angst... I did forewarn you guys that this would happen too. Just staying true to my word apparently. Even if I did want Fluffy come in full force after that kiss! Damn it!

The feeling of soft, plumped lips against Waverly’s felt like heaven. At first, Nicole was hesitant, and she was kissing back. Their lips moved in a perfect dance as if they had been kissing each other for years. But it ended just as quickly as it started. The brunette pulled back, and eyes went wide. She accidentally pushed the Officer back to hard, and she landed on her ass. The redhead’s face matched the teachers.  
  
_I kissed her! Shit, I kissed her! What the hell was I thinking!_ “I-I ne-need to leave. Now!” Waverly stuttered. She turned around quickly and pushed her wheels as fast as she could.  
  
“Waverly wait, please!” Nicole called out. She jumped up from the ground and ran after the brunette.  

Waverly didn’t want to stop though. She continued to chastise herself for kissing Nicole when she shouldn’t have had. The only problem was, it felt right. Everything about the kiss was right, and the brunette hated it.  
  
“Will you please stop for a minute?”  
  
“Why Nicole?” Waverly spun back around and faced the Officer.  
  
“Cause you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
“I kissed you!” The brunette yelled.  
  
“And I kissed you back!… Why are you running away when you did nothing wrong? Just talk to me, Waves. I know I haven’t been present this past week and I’m sorry. You deserve better. Better than me, better than this town. Hell, you deserve the world, Waverly!” Nicole slowly walked closer to the other woman.  
  
“Stop saying things like that, will you?” The teacher softly said.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like I mean something. Like I matter because I don’t! Don’t _you_ get it, Nicole? I am nothing.”  
  
Nicole was now only inches away from Waverly. She desperately wanted to kiss the brunette again but had a feeling it wouldn’t end well for her. (What she didn’t know, was that Waverly wanted her to.) She decided to take a small step back and got down on her knees, so she basically eye level with the youngest Earp.  
  
“I want you to listen to me, okay. You are everything in this world. You matter to so many people, Waves. Your sisters, your students, the whole town,… to me. I don’t know what or who hurt you so badly to make you think that you’re nothing, but I can absolutely tell you that I will do everything in my power to prove to you that you are definitely _not_ nothing.”  
  
“Why? Why go through so much trouble when you can have any woman you want?”  
  
“Because, some things in life are worth the fight and you, Waverly Earp, are worth it… Now, if you still want to leave, I’ll bring you home.” The brunette shook her head. “Okay. Do you want to join me out back, I can show you what I’m working on.” Waverly nodded her head.

The Officer leaned forward, placed a chaste kiss on the teacher's forehead and got back up. She offered to push Waverly back around the house, and to her surprise, the other woman accepted it. Nicole wasn’t sure what was going to happen now, but she knew that the stakes were higher. The brunette had a fragile heart, and it was going to take a lot of effort to mend it back together. Something the redhead was, without a doubt, going to fix.

They spent the rest of the day talking and going over blueprints. Nicole had shown Waverly the beginning of, what was supposed to be a Pergolas. The Officer ended revealing her hidden secret that outside of building porches, she liked doing any kind of woodwork. The garden arch was for a golf course, just on the other side of the city, and had to have it done before the next weekend. The redhead promised the youngest Earp that she could go with her as long as Waverly told what parts went where and she would get an equal amount of credit for helping.     
  
While working on the project together, Waverly had noticed a blue tarp covering something up. She was curious as to what it was, but when she asked Nicole about it, she was dismissive and told her it was just a bunch of scrap wood that she may end up using later on. The brunette took the answer even though she could tell that her friend wasn’t telling the whole truth. But she dropped the subject anyway.  
  
After the following weekend though, when Nicole and Waverly dropped off the Pergolas at the golf course, everything changed.

**____________________**

  
School starting was approaching faster, and Waverly had to get supplies for the upcoming year. It had been a few days since she was at Nicole’s and thankfully her sisters were a much-appreciated distraction during that time. Her older siblings didn’t know about what happened between her and the Officer, and truthfully, the brunette wanted to keep it that way. She didn’t need her sister butting into the situation and making it worse than it already was.

The sisters were able to get a new disabled van over the weekend. It allowed the youngest Earp to get out of Purgatory for the time being before having to do her school shopping with Willa. Waverly kept her phone on silent the entire time, which was unusual for her. The older and middle Earp sisters didn’t say anything about the brunette's weird behavior. They hoped she would open up to them sooner rather than later.

  
\+ + +

  
Mon 10:30 AM [ _Hey Waves, are we still on for Wednesday?_ ]  
   
Mon 12:53 PM [ _Waverly, are you okay?_ ]  
  
Wed 8:01 AM [ _You’d tell me if there was something wrong between us, right?_ ]  
  
 Wed 9:21 AM [ _Waves, please talk to me._ ]  
  
Thurs 5:56 AM [ _I’m sorry I ghosted you. I’ve learned my lesson if that's what you’re teaching me here._ ]  
  
Fri 7:45 AM [ _I’m always here for you. Please don’t ever forget that._ ]

  
\+ + +  
  

   
Every day for a week Waverly had gotten a text message from Nicole. It pained her to ignore her friend, but to the youngest Earp, it was the only way to stay safe. The only way to keep her heart from being shattered. In six years, it was the most vulnerable she had been to anyone that weren’t her sisters or Chrissy, and she hated it. She hated it and wanted to do everything she could to end it, even if it meant she had to stop talking to the one person she couldn’t stop thinking about.     

**____________________**

 

Another two weeks had gone by since Nicole’s last text message. The redhead had stopped messaging and calling her after the first week. _I’m always here for you. Please don’t ever forget that._ Those were her friend's last words to her before giving up. It didn’t surprise Waverly though. The Officer told her that she was worth fighting for and yet, she wasn’t even giving up much of a fight.

Monday morning came, and the teacher was rolling down the hallway of the school to get to her classroom. Even though there was a new elevator installed, Waverly was still on the first floor. She didn’t mind though. She liked having the same room as the year before. It made it easier for students to remember where the youngest Earp’s class was.  
  
Class didn’t start for another thirty minutes which gave the teacher plenty of time to set up for the day. When she reached the door and unlocked it, she wasn’t expecting to see anything on her desk. It was supposed to empty, minus the pen holder and a couple of 5x7 picture frames on it. Besides the few items, there was a beautiful bouquet of white roses placed inside a silver vase.

Waverly couldn’t think. She didn’t want to get her hopes up just to be let down again. She slowly rolled over to her desk and stopped once she facing them. The card that would usually somewhere within the flowers were sitting next to the vase. The card was small and the same size as a business one. The brunette almost thought she recognized it. Two words and one letter that stood by itself below the small sentence were on the card.     
  
_te desidero._  
  
_-N_

Ten letters that would translate into nine letters and turn into three words. _I miss you._ That was all it took to make the youngest Earp burst into tears. She remembered the last time Nicole had given her flowers. It seemed like such a long time ago. All the redhead was doing at the time was apologizing. Now, she was laying all her cards down on the table and was waiting for Waverly to make the next move. The brunette knew she didn’t deserve the Officer as a friend. Hell, she was still trying to figure out why she continued to stick around and be her friend in the first place.

Then the kiss! God, the kiss! Nicole never kissed her the second time when she could have but instead, she gently placed her lips to the brunette’s forehead. Waverly found it intimate nonetheless, yet she chickened out on her feelings and just started ignoring her a week later. It wasn’t fair to the Officer to treat her that way. She was scared though. Opening up to someone like that, letting them in and potentially loving them back, it frightened the teacher more than anything else in the world.        

Waverly wasn’t sure what to do next other than apologize to Nicole. The fear of her friend not accepting the apology was starting to give the teacher anxiety. She missed her, a lot more than she thought she would. Unfortunately, there wasn’t nothing she could do about it until school ended for the day.

The brunette gently took the card in her hand and turned it over. She didn’t know why she did it but was glad that she did. The rectangle was indeed an actual business card, and it was Nicole’s. Though it wasn’t the one she carried with her while on patrol. It was her part-time business card for small construction.

The thing was though, the card was brand new. Waverly laughed at the name, ‘Build-it-like-it’s-Haught.’ It was funny, catchy, something to remember and it was the youngest Earp’s idea. She couldn’t believe Nicole went with it. Just the thought of it made her have a watery smile. The next thing she saw was the little slogan. ‘You think it, we build it.’ _We?_ The brunette scanned over to the contact info. Sure enough, it had Waverly’s name on it. Her phone number wasn’t on it, but that didn’t matter. What did though, was she was looking down on her own name, while it silently mocked her at the same time.

She couldn’t believe Nicole had added her to the business. At the time, it was just a joke. The teacher didn’t think her friend was being serious and yet, she was proved wrong. It only made her miss the Officer even more. Nicole’s laugh, her smile, the dimples that popped out more times than she wants to count when she did smile, how the Officer always smelled like vanilla dipped donuts, her big puppy-dog brown eyes that Waverly loved so much, how she always felt secure and safe around the redhead, and how she just loved being around Nicole in general. That's also when it hit her it. The word love kept showing up.  
  
“I love her.” Waverly breathed out quietly into the empty room. The bell rang, and her class began to fill up with students.  
  
“Beautiful flowers, Miss Earp.” One the girls said.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Someone special buy you those?”  
  
“Yea, something like that…” The teacher said more to herself than the student. “Now,” She shook her head went about teaching. “Diem Bonam, omnes. If you're wondering what I just said, it was ‘good morning, everyone’ in Latin... Now, I know this is our first day of school…”

 **____________________**  
 

Willa and Waverly were on there way back home from school. It had been extremely quiet since the oldest Earp asked about the flowers. Her little sister wouldn’t answer her about it and the growing concern that had started a few weeks ago became worst. It wasn’t like the brunette to shut her out like that, but ever since she came back from a trip to the city with Nicole, she became distant.  
  
When Willa pulled into the driveway and parked the van, she finally decided to say something. “Waverly, are you okay?”  
  
“Yea, I’m fine, Will’s.” The brunette lied.  
  
“You sure, because there’s a vase of roses in my backseat and you’re clenching onto a business card like your life depended on it. What is going on with you? Why have you been so cold towards Wynonna and me?”  
  
“Can we wait until we get inside the house to talk? I need tell you and Wynonna something.”

Once they both got into the house and settled into the living room with the other Earp sister, Waverly began explaining. She told them what happened at Nicole’s, well almost everything. The teacher had opened up about her fear of letting herself be vulnerable around the Officer and how it scared her to death. That the fear of doing so led her to ghost the redhead for the past three weeks.  
  
“You’re not telling us something, baby girl.” Wynonna looked at her sister carefully. Noticing how she was avoiding eye contact now. “What did you do, Waves?”  
  
“I-I didn’t do anything wrong.” The word that slipped from Waverly’s lips was a slap across the face. They were the same words Nicole said to her, and she was now starting to believe that. “I didn’t do anything wrong.” She repeated more strongly again.  
  
“Okay, but you did do something, right?” Willa asked carefully.  
  
The youngest Earp took a deep breath and let out slowly. “I kissed Nicole.”  
  
“What!” Both Willa and Wynonna said at the same time.  
  
“I kissed her, okay?”  
  
“Did she kiss you back?” Wynonna asked, confusion written all over her face.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So you’re ignoring her because… why exactly?” The oldest Earp slowly questioned.  
  
“Because she’s better off with someone else.”  
  
“I love you, Waves, but you’re an idiot. You honestly don’t see it do you?” Willa exclaimed.  
  
“See what?”  
  
“Yea Willa. See what? I’m just as confused here.”  
  
“Nicole only has eyes for you. She see’s you and only you! Just last week, even though you two are apparently not on speaking terms right now, Nicole was getting hit on by the new bartender at Shorty’s, Rosita, I think it was. She just brushed it off as if nothing was happening. Then when Rosita gave Nicole her number, on a napkin, your friend left it on the table.”  
  
“She probably already programmed it into her cell!” Waverly yelled out.  
  
“I never once saw Nicole use her phone. She also knew I was there because afterward, she came over and left me a message for you.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“When you're ready, call her. She’ll always wait for you because you’re worth waiting for.”  
  
Waverly was just about to respond back when she felt her phone vibrate a couple of time. Without even checking to see who they were from, she unlocked her phone and read the messages.  


  
Mon 3:35 PM [ _I hope your first day of linguistic classes went well._ ]  
  
Mon 3:35 PM [ _I understand you probably don’t want to talk to me right now, but please know, I miss you a lot._ ]

Mon 3:36 PM [ _When you're ready, let me know. I’m always going to be here for you, no matter what, Waves._ ]

  
  
The teacher quickly sent a message back.  
  
  
Mon 3:37 PM [ _I miss you too._ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think is under the tarp? Cause I'm going to tell you right now, it could be significant to the story. :D
> 
> Also, just as a friendly reminder, I will be posting the next chapter of my WayHaught Medieval AU on Wednesday! If you are interested it's titled: 'I'll Fight for What I Want(Even if it Kills Me).'


	13. Beautiful to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very much needed conversation! And... And... *breaking and crumbling sounds* walls breaking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! 
> 
> First and foremost: MERRY EARPMAS DAY EVERYONE!
> 
> Secondly: Today's chapter is titled after the song 'Beautiful to Me' by Olly Murs and I highly recommend listening to it cause the lyrics are in this. I stumbled upon this song by accident and fell in love with it and thought it was perfect for this story. 
> 
> And THIRDLY AND MOST IMPORTANTLY!: FLUFF! 
> 
> Also, @StrawberryFieldsForever said that those two needed to be locked in a room, and well, you're welcome!

Tuesday morning came, and Waverly was getting ready for the school day. She hadn’t heard from Nicole since she texted her that she missed her well. Not knowing what the Officer’s work schedule look liked, her friend could have easily been busy for the rest of the afternoon. It didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt any less either.

Sure, the teacher felt like she shouldn’t feel that way. By being upset by the fact that Nicole didn’t say anything else for the rest of the night, but it still hurt nonetheless. Waverly honestly thought the redhead would jump at the fact that she responded back. That she was willing to make amends, but she couldn’t blame Nicole if she weren’t ready either. Even if the thought did seem weird in her own head. _Why wouldn’t Nicole be ready? She’s the one who texted me first._  
  
Once completely ready, Waverly left with Willa to the high school. Her mind never stopped thinking about Nicole and how she could fix the problem that she had created. Unbeknownst to her, one of her sisters had a plan in mind.      

**____________________**

  
Tues 1:37 PM [ _How fast can you make your way over to the homestead?_ ]

  
Tues 1:38 PM [ _I’m still working. Why?_ ]  
  
Tues 1:38 PM [ _Wait, is Waverly alright?_ ]

  
Tues 1:39 PM [ _She’s fine, Haught. Wave’s is still at work too. She just misses you._ ]  
  
Tues 1:40 PM [ _She’ll push you away at first, but get her to talk to you. Let her explain why it’s so difficult for her to open up._ ]

 

Tues 1:41 PM [ _Right… I’ll be there as soon as my shift is over._ ]  
  
Tues 1:41 PM [ _And by the way, Earp, I miss her too._ ]

**____________________**

  
It had only been a couple of hours since the teacher had gotten home. Instead of spending time with her older sisters, she went straight to her bedroom. She really didn’t want to be around anyone and felt terrible about it. Because of this ‘wanting to be alone,’ feeling was going on all day, made teaching somewhat, and it was only the second day of school.  

Waverly was sitting on her bed, reading one of her novels when she heard a knock at the door. She figured that the guest was for one of her sisters since Chrissy was still at work. It wasn’t like the Officer was going to show up any…  
  
“Thanks for coming over. She’s in her room.” The brunette heard muffled through the door. A few seconds later, there was a knock on her own door.  
  
“Waves?” Waverly held her breath. She never thought she’d heard that voice again. “Waverly, is it alright if I come in?”  
  
“Yea, sure.” The youngest Earp breathed out. Giving herself an internal pat on the back for being loud enough.  
  
“Hey.” The Officer said when she opened the door. She was still wearing her uniform so Waverly guessed she had gone straight from work to the homestead.  
  
“Hi… I’m surprised you’re here.”  
  
“Yup, and you can thank me later!” Wynonna said from behind Nicole as she shoved the redhead in and closing the door. “You two need to get your shit together. Talk, fuck, I don’t care, as long as you two work it out!” The darker brunette said through the door. The door handle jingled a little bit then a second door slammed shut.  
  
“I think my sister just locked us in here.”  
  
“Yea, I think she did too.” Nicole shifted on her legs a little bit. It was the most uncomfortable she had been around Waverly since they had started talking regularly.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them for a moment until they both tried to talk.  
  
“I’m-”  
  
“I just-”  
  
“You go first.” The redhead offered.  
  
“Thank you… I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I got mad you when you ghosted me, and then I did it right back to you. You didn’t deserve it.”  
  
“I just want to know why you did it. I mean, did I say or do something to make you uncomfortable when we went to the city. Cause I thought we were having a great-”  
  
“It was because of the kiss.”  
  
“Oh… Do you regret it?” Nicole asked attentively. She avoided eye contact with the brunette as she braced herself for the answer.  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“No, I don’t…” The redhead looked up and stared into the youngest Earp’s eye. “Can I ask you something?” Waverly patted on the bed next to her and Nicole smiled as she walked and sat down next to her. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but why do you close yourself off the way you do. Like us kissing. You stopped talking to me because of it even though I told you, you did nothing wrong.”  
  
The teacher thought of a minute. She dropped her head forward, and without realizing it, she was seeking out Nicole hand for comfort. The fingers interlaced together as she began to talk. “My first real relationship ended after the car accident back when I was fourteen. He dumped me as soon as he found out I was partially paralyzed from the waist down. I was heartbroken. I figured since if he didn’t want to be with me because of the wheelchair, one else would too.”  
  
“When I turned 18, my sisters thought it was a smart idea to try and set me up on a blind date. They never told the guy any major information because they wanted to see how he reacted to me being in a chair. He came here to the homestead to pick me up for the date, and when I opened the door, he just stared at me. The thing was, he wasn’t looking at me, he was looking at the wheelchair. ‘You're in a wheelchair? I wasn’t told that.’ Is what he said. When I asked him if it was a problem, he was very blunt and said yes. He didn’t want to be embarrassed by having me as a date. Needless to say, after that extrusion, and my ex-boyfriend, being a complete ass when I young teenager, I vowed to never date again. I didn’t want to open myself up to just get hurt all over again.”  
  
“So I drove myself into reading and education. I worked my ass off to get my diploma by sixteen and did summer courses so I could graduate college by eighteen. Reading lets me imagine what it would be like to be in love and actually have someone love me back. I couldn’t get hurt through my books. No one could look at me like I was some disease or a freak. It’s not like asked to be in a wheelchair. I didn’t ask for a drunk driver to come out of nowhere and hit Willa’s car after my dance recital. No asks to have everything you love to be taken away in one single night. No one does that. Yet, when it happens, everyone treats you differently afterward. So I’m just Waverly Earp, the freak in the wheelchair, the girl that will never be able to dance again and the one that will never find love because no one even sees’s me.”  
  
“I see you.” Nicole gently spoke as she squeezed Waverly’s hand. She reached into her back pocket with her free hand and pulled out her phone. She went to the music app and quickly finds the song that she is looking for. “Humor me, and listen to this song, please.”  
  
“Okay.” The brunette looks down and notices the song title: Beautiful to Me. She doesn’t want to think about it but hits the play button anyway.  Soon the only sound in the room was music playing from Nicole’s cell.  
  
~~~  
  
She, _ties her hair up tight_  
_Puts her_ armour _on_  
_When she steps outside_  
  
She, _lives in black and white_  
_And the_ colours _gone,_  
_But_ its _in her eyes_  
  
_Time and time again we're going back to the start_  
_And I try and try again to bring some light to the dark_  
_I know_ everyday's _a battle and it tears her apart_  
_And I don't know why_  
  
_And I'm picking up the pieces when they fall to her feet_  
_She's been fighting all the demons so she'll never be free_  
_She's been hiding in the shadows yeah_ its _hard to believe,_  
_But I don't know why_  
  
_Love, don't ever change the way you are,_  
_You light the sky just like a star_  
_I don't care what you say you're_  
_Beautiful to me, oh_  
  
_She, she never gets it right_  
_And it feels like rain on a perfect night_  
_And I'll, I'll be a hand to hold_  
_You can push me hard, but I won't let go_  
  
_Time and time again we're going back to the start_  
_And I try and try again to bring some light to the dark_  
_I know_ everyday's _a battle and it tears her apart_  
_Don't you cry my_  
  
_Love, don't ever change the way you are,_  
_You light the sky just like a star,_  
_I don't care what you say you're_  
_Beautiful to me_  
  
_Love, open your arms and let it go,_  
_You're so amazing don't you know,_  
_I don't care what you say you're_  
_Beautiful to me, oh_  
  
Nicole began to softly sing along with the song.  
  
_Light breaks through your hair and_  
_They all stop and stare and_  
_I'd go anywhere oh why can't you just see that_  
  
_I'm crazy about you_  
_I can't live without you_  
_You don't see it but you're_  
_Beautiful to me_  
  
_Love, don't ever change the way you are_  
_You light the sky just like a star_  
_I don't care what you say you're_  
_Beautiful to me, oh_  
  
_Love, don't ever change the way you are_  
_You light the sky just like a star_  
_I don't care what you say you're_  
_Beautiful to me_  
  
_Love, open your heart and let it go_  
_You're so amazing don't you know_  
_I don't care what you say you're_  
_Beautiful to me_  
  
_You're beautiful to me_  
  
~~~

About halfway through the song, the teacher tugged on Nicole’s arm in hopes of getting her to move closer. Thankfully, the redhead got the hint and scooted over until she was mere inches away from her friend. She blinked once, and Waverly’s head was resting on her shoulder as they listened to the rest of the song. The Officer ended softly singing along to it as she laid her head against the brunettes.  
  
When the song ended, Waverly lifted her head up and looked over at the Officer.  Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. “Hey, Nic?”  
  
“Yea, Waves.” The redhead smiled at the use of the nickname, but it faltered a bit when she saw the water in her friend's eyes.  
  
“I don’t regret kissing you.” The teacher said with a small watery smile.

Nicole beamed at Waverly’s admission. She had the urge to kiss her but didn’t want to scare her friend either, so she held off. Instead, the Officer had an idea to mind. It was an idea that she had for a little while and now seemed like a pretty good time to let it happen.  
  
“May I take you somewhere? I want to show you something.” Waverly nodded then grabbed her phone to call her sister and to yell her to let them out.

**____________________**

  
It was going to about another hour for either of the older Earp sisters to show up at the homestead. Apparently, Willa and Wynonna drove straight to town and decided to do a little bit of shopping while their little sister and the Officer talked. Nicole, not one for having patience, unless it came to relationships, took matters into her own hands. She opened the bedroom window and carefully got out. Waverly found it amusing that the redhead didn’t want wait for her sisters.  
  
After a minute or two, the teacher was listening to her door handle jingle again, and Nicole walked through with a dimpled smile on her face. She was thankful that neither of the older Earp sisters locked the front door because she really didn’t want to pick the lock. All she wanted to do was bring Waverly somewhere and hopefully not have this surprise be thrown back into her for overstepping.  
  
On the way to this surprise location, the Officer made a pit stop at her house so she could change out of her uniform. She loved wearing it, but she just wanted to be in comfy clothes for the rest of the evening. When Nicole came back out, she wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt. She was carrying a couple of sweatshirts. The youngest Earp gave her a questioning look, and the only reply she got was ‘where we're going, is probably going to be a little chilly.’      
  
The drive was over two and a half hours. Waverly surprisingly had never been around the area and truthfully had no idea where they heading. As they got closer to the destination, the brunette began to smell salt. She looked over at Nicole who was beaming at this point.  
  
“Where are you taking me?” Waverly asked for the tenth time.  
  
“A place you have never been to before, which is kinda sad because it’s not that far of a drive, but at the same, you’ve always been busy, so you’ve never had the time to go.”  
  
“But to where though?” The teacher pushed for answers.  
  
“It’s a surprise. Now, close your eye’s, because we're almost there.” Waverly pouted for a moment and then saw Nicole’s pleading but hopefully look on her face. The brunette rolled her eyes and then closed them. It was another ten minutes, and the salty air smell got stronger by the minute. “Open your eyes, Waves.”  
  
The teacher slowly reopened her eyes and wait for them to readjust to the dim lighting.  When Waverly’s focus came to, she gasped at what she was looking. She brought both her hands up to her mouth, her pointers lightly pressing against her lips. “Oh my god!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we find out were Nicole brought had brought Waverly, but its pretty simple to figure out where. Also, we will find out whats under the tarp! 
> 
> FLUFF has come and kicked Angst ass! (that sounded so weird! Haha)
> 
> Also, I think I'm going to start posting on Friday's instead. 
> 
> If you are reading my WayHaught Medieval AU, here is the third sneak preview: https://courtney-161994.tumblr.com/post/177347620179/wayhaught-medieval-au-sneak-preview-3


	14. Moments Like This (Make Me Love You Even More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust! It's an incredible and beautiful thing to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished writing this chapter a few hours ago. I have been a little bit of writing funk this past week. It took me all seven days to type this up and to be perfectly honest, I'm glad that it did... And...
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so I lied! We won't be finding out whats under the tarp this chapter. Though I did hint at what you can do with it... But I will say this:
> 
> This is my favorite chapter that I have written so far. So many emotions and such a big moment transpire between Waverly and Nicole and the fact I wrote it, is astonishing. 
> 
> Also, I never reread this so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll shut up now so you can enjoy 2,455 words of pure bliss. Happy Reading!

“Oh my God!” Waverly repeated again with a small happy laugh. She still couldn’t believe what she was seeing.   
  
“Surprise?” Nicole said nervously. The Officer wasn’t too sure if she had overstepped or not.   
  
“This… this is incredible and absolutely beautiful.” 

The sun was just beginning to fall, and the sky was becoming different shades of pink, yellows, and purples. The glow of the sun glistened off the ocean water, and it caused Waverly to smile even brighter. Being at the ocean was like a dream come true and the fact Nicole brought her there made the occasion even better. The only thing she wanted to do now, was to dip her toes in the water. Something that probably wasn’t…

Nicole watched as the brilliant smile on the brunette's face began to fade. Her eyes flashed from enthusiastic to upset. The Officer eyebrows furrowed for a moment then realization hit her. It was Waverly’s first time to Ocean which could only mean one thing.   
  
“There's a walkway that brings you closer to the water, so if you want we can stroll on down there.”  
  
“You can say walk, you know. It won't offend me.”  
  
“I know that, but walking and strolling can also mean the same thing.”  
  
“Very smooth, Nicole. Very smooth.”  
  
“Why thank you.” The redhead said with the worst accent British ever. Making Waverly laugh at the same time. “So, you want to go down to the water or not?” She politely asked. Not wanting to pressure her friend at the same time.   
  
“Absolutely!” Waverly squealed in delight.

**____________________**

 

After carefully getting the teacher out of the truck and into her wheelchair, Nicole and Waverly started making there way down the wooden sidewalk. To the brunettes surprise, the path branched out into different directions about midway. If the veered to the right, they would head further down the beach where there were still a couple of people around. To the left, there was a closed off section that looked somewhat suspicious to Waverly. The path led further down then what she could see and her curiosity of what it was, was getting the better of her. 

The Officer glanced down and noticed Waverly looking in a different direction rather than paying attention to where she was going. Nicole grinned and quickly tried her best to make it go away. She knew the youngest Earp would probably ask what was in that direction at some point and truthfully, the redhead couldn’t wait for her do to so.   
  
The women reached the end of the pathway after a few minutes. The redhead could still see a hint of sadness in Waverly’s eyes, and that just didn’t settle well with her. “Do you trust me?” Nicole questioned abruptly.   
  
“Well, seeing how I let you pick me up so you can put me in your truck, I’d say I trust you.” Waverly carefully looked at Nicole's face. Seeing a mischievous glint in her eyes and 100-watt smile to go with it. “What are you…”

Before the brunette could finish her sentence, Nicole was picking her up bridal style and started running towards the water. Waverly squealed in excitement and couldn’t stop giggling. The Officer joined in on the laughter as well after a moment. She wasn’t sure how the teacher would feel about her personally bringing her the shore without bringing up the matter, but it was worth the risk. More importantly, it was worth hearing the laughter that came bubbling out of Waverly. It was always music to Nicole’s ears and knew she had made the right decision.

Every step closer to the shore had Waverly practically bouncing in enjoyment. Nicole could feel the brunette slightly shaking in her arms. She was going to ask if her friend was cold but the constant giggling coming from the women had her refraining from the question. The pure happiness on the teacher's face was enough to make the Officer realize that the shaking wasn’t from the cold or even from the laughing, it was from pure anticipation.

Before heading down to the shore, both women had taken off their shoes. Nicole swapped hers for sandals and handed an extra pair over to the brunette. To say that the Officer had been planning this trip for the two of them, despite Waverly not talking her for a couple of weeks, was a slight understatement. But the Officer was also always ready for anything as well. To her, being unprepared for everything felt wrong to her. She was kinda like Waverly in aspect, constantly having the need to have things planned out. Sometimes it was good to have a plan, and other times, you just needed to hang loose and see where life took you.                    

Once Nicole had gotten to shore, where the water could brush up on her toes, she looked down at the woman in her arms. Peaceful is the only word that could come to her mind with how happy Waverly looked. The setting sun lit up her face, though the beaming smile she had could definitely give the sun a good competition. Beautiful became the next word that the redhead thought of. 

Waverly looked up at the Officer and caught her staring at her. The teacher blushed a little then laid her head on against the other woman’s collarbone. She felt Nicole kiss the side of her head before laying her cheek against it.   
  
“It’s beautiful out here.” The teacher whispered as if speaking too loud would destroy the scene in the front of her.   
  
“Yea, it really is.”    
  
“Nicole?” Waverly shakily said.   
  
“Are you okay, Waves?”  
  
“I was wondering if you could put my feet in the water.” The brunette looked down at the sand and watched as the water brushed over Nicole toes every few seconds.   
  
“Of course, I will.” 

The redhead started to shift on her legs so she could probably bend down on one knee to sit the teacher on the ground. Just as she was starting to lower herself, Waverly reached out her hand and cupped Nicole’s jaw to get her attention. Once brown eyes met her green one, the younger Earp shook her head and softly smile again. The taller of two women nodded her head in understanding. 

Nicole took one more step forward towards the ocean. She stared into Waverly's eyes to make sure that what she was silently asking, was what she really wanted. After seeing no doubt and nothing but determine and excitement in them, the Officer began to lower her left arm. The brunette made sure both of her arms were tightly wrapped around her friend's neck as she felt the lower half of her begin to fall. This was the most trust she had ever given to someone that wasn’t her sisters. Not even to Chrissy more that matter. There was something about Nicole that had her trusting her more and more each and every day. It honestly wasn’t something she thought would never happen. But here she was, allowing the redhead to keep her upright and standing.

The youngest Earp may be partial paralyzed, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t feel anything. Deep down, Waverly knew that this was probably going to be her one and only chance before all the feeling in her legs was finally gone. Since meeting Nicole, getting to stand up on her own, for the few minutes that she could, was getting harder and harder every day. Waverly hadn’t mentioned it to her friends and sadly, not Willa or Wynonna either. It was a topic that bothered her a lot and quite frankly, she wasn’t ready to omit defeat yet. The brunette was still bound and determined to continue trying and pushing herself to stand, even if her Paraplegia was beginning to kick her ass. 

Slowly but surely the Officer lowered her arm that was securely anchored under the teacher’s legs. As her arm went down, Nicole tightened her other arm around her friends back and made sure to pull Waverly closer into her body. There was no way the redhead was going to let her fall or let her think that she couldn’t complete the task without messing up. This was a significant moment for the both of them, and Nicole really didn’t want to screw it up by dropping the brunette in the water. 

The importance of that moment for Waverly was the fact that she was letting Nicole see her stand for the first time. It was terrifying for her because in the back of her mind, the second the redhead saw her upright instead of sitting down, she would realize that she missed being around someone who could walk instead of being in a wheelchair all the time. That the Officer wouldn’t have to work so hard by being in her presence. Like continually opening doors, having to pick her up to put her in the truck, or even carrying Waverly all the way to shore because the walkway ended when it met the sand. Those thoughts scared the teacher a great deal and honestly hoped her friend wouldn’t come to that conclusion. 

For Nicole, on the other hand, it meant the brunette trusted her. It was a big deal to be seeing Waverly in such a vulnerable position and the fact that her friend was allowing to do so, mattered a whole hell a lot. The Officer also knew that meant it something else. She remembered back when Lucy started to accept the fact that she was in a wheelchair and even though she and Nicole knew each other for years, it still took time for her to feel safe enough for the redhead to see her standing again. That moment meant Nicole really had to prove, that even though the youngest Earp was going to be on her own two feet, that she wouldn’t trade her for someone was who was all the time. The Officer loved the brunette with all her heart, and that was never going to change, whether the teacher was standing or not. It was never going to matter to her because Nicole didn’t see the wheelchair, she just saw Waverly.

The moment of truth came as the youngest Earp’s feet covered sandals, finally met the sand. Waverly was clinging onto the redhead for dear life as her forehead stayed resting on Nicole’s collarbone. She took deep breathes and kept her eyes squeezed shut. The anticipation was overwhelming but welcoming all at the same time. The feeling of the Officers arms wrapped around her lower back felt like an anchor to her, and she loved it. She loved being in Nicole’s arms, and it always made her feel safe within them. It meant everything to Waverly, and it was something she wanted to have in a relationship, but the teacher was still scared to take that plunge in that direction. 

Another second went by and the next thing Waverly knew she was feeling water splash against the heels of her feet. Even though the feeling was faint, it was the most magnificent thing in the world. The brunette was at the ocean for the first time, feeling and hearing it’s water crash down, wave after wave while being the arms with the woman she loves. Not, that she was ready to admit those feelings to Nicole yet, or ever for that matter. But right at that moment, the thought of being scared was no longer there. The youngest Earp was safe and hoped being loved by the woman keeping upright.   
  
“How are you feeling?” Nicole broke Waverly from her thoughts as she rubbed one hand up and down the teachers back.   
  
“Amazing.” The brunette replied softly as tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
“I have an idea, but I need you to trust me.”   
  
Waverly lofted her head up and looked straight into in the Officers eyes. “I do trust you, I already told you that.” She voiced with conviction and certainty. 

The redhead beamed at her response. She wanted to kiss Waverly until they were both breathless but decided to just give her a light peck on the cheek. With not knowing where she and the teacher stood when it came to a relationship, an actual one and not just a friendship, Nicole had to keep her emotions in check! It was hard, but the officer managed. 

Nicole quickly explained what she was going to. She had noticed that the youngest Earp’s legs had begun to shake and what she had planned, needed to be done fast. The redhead took a step back and moved around Waverly, so her front was against the brunettes back, all the while making sure her hands stayed firmly on the other smaller woman’s hips to keep her standing. She whispered ‘ready’ in her friend's ear once she securely wrapped her arms back around Waverly’s waist, and got a nod in response. Nicole gently picked up the teacher and turned them around, so they were both facing the ocean. 

With another nod from the brunette, the Officer then moved to the side and began to lower Waverly, so she was sitting in the sand with the water continuing to brushing over her feet. The youngest Earp still couldn’t get over how easily Nicole made everything be. But after learning more about her friends past, it made sense. 

Before completely sitting down herself, Nicole looked back to make sure the wheelchair was still where they had put it. It was just late enough in the day, that most people would have left before they had arrived but that didn’t mean someone wouldn’t try and steal it anyway. To the Officers relief, it was still there. She glanced in both directions of the beach to see if she could find anyone else and to her surprise, there was still a couple of people, but they were far enough away that she let her guard down the slightest bit.   
  
“Hey, Nic?”  
  
“Yea, Waves?”  
  
“Could you... maybe sit behind me. Hold me... please?” Waverly blushed furiously. She had really expected to ask that question but nonetheless, still wanted Nicole’s arms wrapped around her. 

The redhead gave her friend a warm and loving smile before moving behind her and sitting. Waverly leaned back the moment she felt Nicole’s chest against her back. She then grabbed the Officer’s arms around circled them around her waist. The brunette let out a content sigh and grinned. To her, the night was perfect and didn’t think anything else to top that.   
  
What she didn’t know, was that Nicole still had a surprise waiting for her and hopefully with that surprise, be able to give something back that was lost six years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a doctor but I do look up information to try and be as close as possible to what I relating to in the story.
> 
> For more info on paraplegia, please visit:
> 
> https://www.spinalcord.com/paraplegia
> 
> Happy Wynonna Earp Day Everyone!!!


	15. What Was Once Lost, I Helped You Find Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, angst and then back to fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what you guys! I learned how to add pictures on here. I felt like a kid on Christmas and got every toy that I asked for!  
> With that being, there are pictures at the end showing what Nicole built. 
> 
> ALSO: You guys are going to love me and then probably hate me for the ending!
> 
>    
> As always, you can follow me on:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://courtney-161994.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Courtney_161994)

It wasn’t long until a comfortable silence fell between the two women. The only sound there was, were the waves crashing down one after the other every few minutes. Waverly was the happiest she had ever been in a long time. It was a feeling she never wanted to end, and she had a feeling that it wouldn’t as long she stayed with Nicole. Just thinking about the redhead put on a smile on her face and it only grew bigger when said person’s arms were still wrapped around her waist.  
  
Ten minutes rolled by as the two of them sat in the sand watching the sun go down and the waves splashing against their feet. To both Waverly and Nicole, it was just them. They were inside their own bubble, and everything on the outside of it didn’t matter anymore because they had each other. Well, until the brunette's phone started going off.  
  
The youngest brunette leaned over to grab her cell and noticed that it was Willa calling. “Hey, sis!” Waverly answered her phone cheekily.  
  
“Hi… Where the hell are you? Are you with Nicole?” The oldest Earp sounded worried and concerned for her little sister.  
  
“Yes, I’m with Nicole. She took me to the beach.” Waverly looked turned her head and smiled up at the Officer, who also returned the gesture.  
  
“Haught drove you all the way out there! Jesus Christ, you have her whipped!” Wynonna chimed in.  
  
“She is not!” The brunette argued. “I didn’t ask her to bring me, it was a surprise.”  
  
The oldest Earp changed subjects knowing full well that Wynonna would continue picking on Waverly and Nicole. “When will you be home? We still have school in the morning.”  
  
“We’ll be leaving soon, so I’ll be there in a few hours.”  
  
“Kay, I love you.” Both the older sisters said at the same time.  
  
“Love you both too.” Waverly hung up the phone and snuggled back into Nicole’s arms.

The Officer loved the feeling of Waverly laying against her. But sadly, that feeling was coming to an end all because they had to leave soon. Nicole didn’t hear the other end of the conversation, not that she was trying to anyway. She always did her best to not eavesdrop, but when the discussion was happening right in front of her, literally, it was a little hard too. Either way, leaving the bubble that they had created, made her upset. The redhead didn’t want what they had going to break, but at the same time, it meant that she could finally show something to her friend that she had been working on for the last few weeks.    
  
After a few minutes, the two decide that it was time to go. Getting up was slightly more difficult than sitting down, but that didn’t stop Nicole from doing her best to make sure Waverly was comfortable at all times. The youngest Earp was a little worried about how her friend was going to get up. She didn’t want to her hurt, because picking someone straight off the ground tended to be more complicated than anything else. Though that was until the Officer made a suggestion.

Nicole hadn’t done a particular task since Lucy but wanted to see if the teacher was up for it. It would be no different than helping someone up from the sitting position; one person in front go you, pulling you up. Only thing was, the person sitting would have been able to help pull themselves up by using their legs muscles. Waverly wasn’t able to do that. So, even though the brunette couldn’t completely help, that didn’t stop her from trying. Only if Waverly told her to do so, of course.

Step by step, the redhead carefully moved Waverly’s, so they were bent at a ninety-degree angle. Nicole continued to check in even though every time she did so, she received a very pointed looked from the teacher that clearly stated, ‘I trust you.’ A couple of deep breathes, and both were ready for the next step, the one where they were both slightly concerned about. The brunette was worried that her legs would give out while Nicole was scared she would hurt her friend trying to pull her up.

Thankfully, neither of what they feared, happened. The Officer gently tugged on the youngest Earp’s arms and wrapped them around her neck. Before Waverly could be flushed against her, Nicole sidestepped the slightest bit, bent down and, quite literally, sweep the brunette up off her feet. She mentally high five herself for being able to pull off the task knowing it had been a few years since she had done that, but nonetheless, grateful that she could still manage it.

More giggles erupted from the brunette. Waverly couldn’t help herself. It was the first time in a long time, that she actually felt free, without having her sisters overanalyzing and worrying about any and everything. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her sisters with every fiber of her being, but sometimes she just wished they would take a step back and let her be able to things on her own, to a point at least. Nicole gave her that option. She never pressured her or told her she had to do a task a certain way. The Officer allowed her to make a choice and if she didn’t like her friend's idea, she could just say so, and Nicole didn’t fight her on it. Her sisters, occasionally would and it bothered Waverly that Willa and Wynonna would think her ideas wouldn’t work. It wasn’t always like that, but every once in a while, it did.

Every couple of feet, Nicole would spin the teacher around like she had when they walked over to the shore. And every time, Waverly would squeal and laugh and squeeze her arms around the redhead's neck. Both of them knew how it would look if someone saw them. Their smiles, the laughter, the looks they gave each other. If an outsider saw them, they would call them a beautiful couple, and to Nicole and Waverly, they were okay with that. Though neither of them would voice that thought to each other, fearing it would burst whatever was going on between them.

Once making it back across the beach and placing Waverly in her wheelchair, they began to make their way back to the truck. As they got closer to the four-way intersection on the walkway, Nicole’s nerves started to get the best of her. _What if she gets upset with me? I’m about to ask her to do something she hasn’t done in years, and I really don’t want her to think I prefer her standing over being a wheelchair. God, this is a really terrible idea!_  
  
“Are you okay, Nicole?” Waverly’s voice broke through the Officer’s train on thoughts.  
  
“Mmhm, I’m fine!” The redhead squeaked out.  
  
“Then why do you look like you’re about to hurl?”  
  
They finally made it to the four-way, and Nicole stopped walking. _Now or never, dipshit!_ “Can I show something before we head back to Purgatory, please?” The redhead pleaded.  
  
“Sure, I don’t see why not.”  
  
“Cool… great… um, could you maybe close your eyes?” Nicole rushed out.  
  
“Another surprise for me, Nic? Really?” Waverly teased.  
  
“Yes!” The Officer said slowly. She really didn’t know how to gauge her friend's reaction at this point. She was too nervous about what came after.  
  
“Okay, I’ll do it. Only because you look scared as hell and I don’t know why.” Waverly proceeded to close her eyes and laid her arms down on the armrests of her chair.  
  
Nicole took a deep breath, and she let it out at a snail's pace. She grabbed ahold of the handles and began pushing the wheelchair in the direction that would soon make or break her.

**____________________**      
  
    

The moment finally came, and the redhead was shaking with nerves and fear. She thanked her lucky stars that the walked to the destination wasn’t far and that Waverly couldn’t see her. Nicole knew that if the brunette could, she would have been asking question after question as to why she looked so scared to death. _You might never talk to me again after this, is why I’m so afraid right now._  
  
Nicole slowed to a stopped once she reached the beginning of a ramp that was connected to the platform. “Okay, we’re here.”

Waverly opened her eyes and let out a small gasp. Directly in from of them, was a Pagoda Style Gazebo with some in-ground lights lighting it up, giving the building a soft glow. It was four-sided versus the octagon shape most gazeboes were, but surprisingly, the brunette liked the one she was looking at better. To her, there were fewer corners to worry about bumping into.

The pillars had a beautiful lattice pattern to them that took the brunette’s breath away. She could tell that whoever built it, took extra time in making sure that wood was placed in the right spot. The teacher started to push the wheels of her chair up the ramp to get a closer look. As she reached the beginning of the platform, she took in the design of the floor. It was an interlaced floor that made it look like a spiral.  
  
“This is beautiful, Nicole… Do you know who built this gazebo?”  
  
The Officer released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “I did.” She said softly.  
  
Waverly spun her chair around and stared at the redhead, who was still at the end of the ramp. Her jaw was slack, and eye’s wide as she pointed at Nicole. “You… you built this?”  
  
“Yea, it’s something I’ve been working on for the past couple of months,” Nicole explained. “Over the last month, I brought the pillars here and the top part of the roof. I finished building the rest here.”  
  
“Why here though? What’s so special about this place?”  
  
“There wasn’t anything special about this beach, until now.”  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
“I built this,” The Officer pointed at the gazebo and started to walk towards Waverly. “Because at some point I wanted to take you to see the ocean and whenever that would be, I wanted the occasion to be extra special. As long as you trusted me enough.”  
  
“Nicole, are you saying you built this gazebo for me?”  
  
The redhead now stood in front of Waverly. Instead of answering her friend’s question, she continued. “I may not know what your life was like before you ended up in the wheelchair, but you’ve said something to me that I don’t agree with and I’d like to be the one to change that.  
  
“Nicole?” Waverly hesitantly asked.  
  
“Dance with me?” Nicole spoke softly and reached out her right hand, offering Waverly to take it.  
  
“Excuse me?” The youngest Earp eye’s widen. _Did she just say what I think she just said?_  
  
“Will you dance with me?” The Officer repeated. Her voice was calm and gentle. She was never going push her friend into dancing with her, but it never hurt to ask.  
  
Waverly pushed her wheels back, so she was further away from the redhead. “You can’t be serious...  no, no, you can’t be.” The brunette started to become angry. She didn’t want to be, but Nicole was asking her to do the impossible.  
  
“Do you see this?” The brunette snapped as she grabbed ahold of the armrests and shook them. “This should tell you that I can’t. Just because I can stand for a couple of minutes at a time, doesn’t mean I can just start walking... I knew I shouldn’t have let you see me stand.” Tears began to roll down Waverly’s cheeks. “I can’t be what you want me to be.”  
  
“And I’m not asking you to be someone you’re not...” The Officer shot back. Trying to ignore the stinging feeling in her heart from Waverly’s words.  
  
“Sure as hell seems like it, Nicole. You’re asking me to do something I haven’t done since the night of the car accident. The night I became paralyzed. I just... you’re asking for the impossible.” Waverly angrily wiped at her tears.    
  
“It’s only impossible if you let it be. You can do anything that you put your mind to. You just have to believe in yourself that you can.” Nicole continued to reply calmly.  
  
“Why do you want to dance with me?” Waverly needed to know the answer. She couldn’t get the passed the idea that someone like Nicole wanted to do such a thing with her. It was a terrible thought but after everything that had happened over the last few years, the teacher couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment.  
  
“Because you once told me that everyone continues to say that you can’t, and you believe it. That doesn’t sit right with me... all I want to do is show you that you can. Yea it won’t be the same, and you’ll need a dance partner, and Waverly, I want to be that person. To help you get back what you lost years ago. If you don’t want to or you’re uncomfortable with the idea, that’s fine, I won’t ask again... but.”  
  
“But what, Nicole?”  
  
“You deserve to be happy and if dancing made you happy before the accident, then why not let it happen again? Let me be the one to help you get that happiness back.” The redhead finally pushed a little. She knew Waverly was holding back due to fear and the last memory of her dancing.

The youngest Earp sighed. Nicole was right, she did deserve to be happy, but at the same time, she was terrified at the idea. Dancing was her life at one point, and after the accident, she never thought she’d be able to do so again. Yet, there Waverly was, sitting in front of someone who looked and sounded genuine about wanting to dance with her.

It was an internal battle from the moment Nicole ask her. The redhead didn’t know that Waverly blamed herself for the car accident happening. It was her recital that her and Willa were coming from and if she weren’t apart of it, they would have never been out on the road, to begin with. Dancing now, felt like karma had finally made its way back around to screw with her again and the teacher couldn’t tell if it was the good or bad karma. She wanted too and didn’t at the same time which only made the brunette even more confused.

Nicole stayed where she was. She could see that Waverly was battling, what was probably a zillion thought's, in her head. The Officer wanted to help ease her friend’s mind but knew this was something that the teacher had to come to on her own. No matter how much the redhead wanted to dance with her, she would take rejection and wait until Waverly was ready.  
  
“Nicole, ask me again.” The youngest Earp abruptly said.

The Officer beamed. She was not expecting the brunette to say that or to even consider the idea but nonetheless, Nicole wasn’t going to complain nor lose the opportunity. She held up one finger and walked over to one of the pillars. Waverly, who was confused at this point, watched as the redhead reached into lattice pattern pillar and grabbed something. Seconds later the inside of the gazebo lit up with fairy lights.  
  
After clicking on the lights, Nicole walked back over to the youngest Earp and offered her hand again. “Waverly Earp, will you do me the great honor and dance with me?”  
  
The brunette nodded. “Yes.” She breathed out as she grabbed ahold of Nicole’s hand.

The beaming smile continued to grow as Nicole leaned forward, took the hand that was in hers and brought it around her neck. Waverly got the hint and did the same with the other as the redhead wrapped her arms around the teacher's waist. The smaller woman nodded again and rested her head in the crook of Nicole’s neck. She slowly was lifted out her chair and could feel the Officer take a couple of steps back. Waverly had picked her head up to stared at Nicole, which is how she knew her feet weren’t touching the floor. For once, she was taller than her friend.

Nicole searched the brunette's eyes for any signs of uncertainty about continuing, and when she didn’t find any, she started to lower Waverly down her body. She waited until she felt the bottom of the teacher’s flip-flops touch the top of her feet before tightening her grip around the teachers back with one of her arms. With the other, Nicole reached behind her own back and grabbed her phone. She quickly opened up the music app and found the song she was looking for. The redhead turned up the volume and placed her cell back into her pocket as the song began to play.

Waverly heard the unmistakable tune as the beginning chords of ‘Bless the Broken Road’ by Rascal Flatts, fills the spaces between them. A slow smile graced her lips as she rested her temple on Nicole’s shoulder and tightened her hold around her friend’s neck. The Officer began to sway back and forth to the beat of the music and couldn’t get over the feeling of having the brunette so close to her again. She loved this feeling and hoped the youngest Earp did too.

Halfway through the song, the brunette's legs started to weaken. Nicole sensed it first before feeling Waverly began to shake. Instead of informing her what she was going to do, the redhead just did it. She turned her body and bent down just enough to pick Waverly up bridal style again. The Officer spun around once and then continued to sway with the teacher in her arms.

So many feelings ran through the youngest Earp, but the one she could feel the most was love. She knew she loved Nicole but if Waverly hadn’t already figured that out, that moment where the redhead just knew the teacher was becoming unstable and picked her up, would have been when she fell completely in love with her. The brunette knew that some of it was because the Officer had previous experience and knew what to look for but at the same time, her friend didn’t have to look for those signs but did it anyway. Waverly hoped that Nicole felt the same way about her, it would have been redundant if she didn’t, considering everything she had done and had said over the past couple of months. _She loves me or at least I think she does!_

The song finally ended, and another one began. The two women were so caught up in the moment that they didn’t notice the tempo change. It didn’t matter though, Nicole continued the slow sway and held onto Waverly even tighter. She didn’t want the moment to end. It was everything to her, and no song was going to end break...

Waverly lifted her head and looked at Nicole. Beautiful brown eyes met her green ones as she cupped the Officer's cheek. The youngest Earp gave the redhead a soft grin while the teacher swallowed vigorously. She was going to take the risk. Waverly then whispered two words.  
  
“Kiss me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know there isn't a ramp built with this gazebo but we're going to imagine that there is one. It is fanfiction after all!
> 
>       


	16. Kiss Me Under the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wynonna Earp Day Everyone!! 
> 
>    
> You can follow me on:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://courtney-161994.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Courtney_161994)

Looking into Waverly’s eyes felt like utter bliss, but when two little words fell from her mouth, Nicole thought her heart had stopped beating. The redhead had dreamed about this moment happening again, though everything she had come up with would never compare to that moment. All she wanted to do was dance with the youngest Earp and never once did the Officer think that it would become more than that.  
  
Nicole searched the brunette's eyes. Yes, Waverly had given her permission, _consent_ to do what she’s been wanting to do since the first time it happened, but she had to make sure that it was what the teacher wanted. A small thought ran through the redhead's mind. She thought maybe it was just the heat of the moment and come tomorrow the two would go back to the way things were, yet another part of her wanted to think that maybe, just maybe, the youngest Earp would be open to having a real relationship with her.  
  
The thinking spell was over when Waverly spoke again. “Nicole, do you- do you not want to kis-”  
  
_Doubt._ That was what the brunette was filled with, and Nicole heard plan as day.. er night? After hearing the words tremble through her friend’s lips, she did the only thing she knew would change Waverly’s mind in thinking that the Officer didn’t want her. Of course, the redhead wanted her, now it was a matter of proving it.  
  
As the youngest Earp spoke, Nicole slowly dipped her head forward. Just as Waverly began to say kiss, the redhead pressed her lips against her friend’s. At first, it caught the teacher off guard. She was so focused on the doubt that began clouding her mind that she didn’t notice Nicole’s face moving closer to hers. It only took a second for the teacher to start kissing back.  
  
The hand that was on the Officer’s cheek slowly moved to the back of her neck and tangled into red hair. Waverly’s other hand that was securely grasping onto Nicole’s shoulder slowly was losing its grip. The redhead had meant for it to be a simple kiss and as she started to pull back, the hand that was intertwined in her hair was holding her in place. Before they both knew it, their lips were moving against each other.  
  
If you asked who ran their tongue over the other one's lips asking for entry, or who moaned when their tongues intertwined together for the first time, both girls wouldn’t have been able to answer either question. Both Nicole and Waverly were so caught up in the moment and with one another that neither of them paid any attention to the fact they were now sitting on the floor. Well, the Officer was anyway, Waverly was in her friend's lap trying to make herself impossibly closer to the redhead.  
  
They had broken the kiss once already when they both needed air. Nicole had rested their foreheads together, a dimpled smile gracing her face. Their chest was heaving, breathing labored, and yet that didn’t stop Waverly from crashing their lips back together. Now, they were breaking apart for the second time that night, and the brunette somehow had enough air in her lungs to let out a small breathy laugh.    
  
“Wow!” The two said at the same time.  
  
The teacher moved her torso and curled herself in the redhead. Her face tucked into Nicole’s neck, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Waverly had taken a deep breath, and it wasn’t until that moment, the brunette realized that her friend smelt like vanilla dipped donuts. She always knew that the Officer smelt nice but tried to ignore the scent, and now after finally letting her guard down, she allowed herself to take notice of the little things. Ironically enough, Nicole smelt like her favorite donut. _Interesting._  
  
_“Please_ don’t ask me how we ended up on the floor because I really don’t remember moving.” Nicole chuckled.  
  
“I think we were a little too distracted to pay attention to details when it happened.” The teacher replied. Placing a chaste kiss to the underside of her friend’s jaw.  
  
“I think so too... but we should probably be heading back now. I really don’t need your sisters disliking me for getting you home late. Though, I think your students might find it amusing to see their teacher sleeping in class... ow! I’m just joking.” Nicole laughed as she shook her right arm out, trying to rid the slight pain from Waverly lightly pinching her.  
  
“Anyway and sadly, you’re right.”  
  
Nicole went to move Waverly from her lap when she felt the brunette's hand on her cheek again. She looked back at her friend and was greeted with a pair of soft lips against her. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but no less than perfect like the other times.  
  
“Thank you, Nicole. For bringing me here and doing all of this?” The teacher pointed up and circled, referencing the gazebo and dancing.  
  
“You’re welcome, baby.” The redhead visibility winced. She didn’t mean for the word of endearment to slip out, but now it was out there, and she really wanted to slap herself for it. So she made a mental note to do so later. “I’m sor-”  
  
Waverly kissed her again. “It’s okay... I’ll be honest with you, I don’t know where we go from here, but all I know is that I like you, a lot.”  
  
“I like you too... there’s no pressure here either, Waves. We don’t have to be anything right now if that’s what you want but also know, I’m yours whenever you ready.”  
  
“Again, thank you,” Waverly said as she eyes began to well up. Never had she expected Nicole to be okay with the situation. They were just making out not to long ago, and to know that the teacher didn’t have to put a label on all that had happened in that night, was refreshing, but also overwhelming all at the same time.  
  
The redhead nodded. She gently removed Waverly from her lap and got up off the floor. She walked over to bring the wheelchair closer to the youngest Earp. Once it was locked into place, Nicole redid the same thing that she had done with the brunette back on the beach. The difference was, instead of picking Waverly up bridal style, she lifted her up like she did before they started dancing and glided her friend back into her chair.  
  
As the two made their back to the truck, the redhead snapped her fingers suddenly. Waverly looked up at her to figure out the sudden noise that had broken the comfortable silence. The moment the vehicle came into view, Nicole jogged over to it. She unlocked and opened up the back driver's side door. The teacher watched as the Officer leaned in and came back out with a piece of plywood.    
  
Nicole knew that the youngest Earp was watching her and tried to play off as smooth as possible by hiding the plywood behind her back. It was another small surprise for her and hoped Waverly wouldn’t think it was too much. The redhead slowly made her way back over to her friend and stopped a couple of yards from her truck.  
  
“So, the gazebo is only 99% done.”  
  
“Okay?” Waverly replied. She had no idea where Nicole was taking this.  
  
“I wanted it to have a name so people would remember it better and I have one. I just don’t know how you’ll approve of it.”  
  
“Mine? Why does my approval matter, Nicole?”  
  
“Because of this,” The Officer brought the piece of wood out from behind her and flipped it over so Waverly could see.  
  
The teacher let out a small gasped when her eyes finally focused on what Nicole was showing her. It was a little hard to see considering the only light they had, was from the almost full moon. All it was, was an eight-inch-wide by a two-foot-long sign that only had two words on it. WAVERLY’S POINT. It was simple, and yet it had so much meaning behind it.  
  
After being so nervous to show her friend, the Officer finally looked up from the sign to see the brunettes face. Even with the dim lighting from the moon, Nicole could still make out the quivering of Waverly’s bottom lip. Fear shot right through her at the possible thought that she overdid it and put to much pressure on the youngest Earp. So the Officer started to backpedal.  
  
“It-it doesn’t have to be this… I-I can rename it if you don’t like it.” Nicole stuttered.  
  
“Tonight has been without a doubt the single, most greatest day of my life and its all be of you.” Waverly started. “I treated you like dirt for weeks, and yet you built a gazebo for me, right next to the ocean no less, and you still want to name it after me?”  
  
“I don’t blame you for you acted and I never will. Besides, when I started building, I was always going to name it after you.”  
  
“How come?”  
  
“Like I said before, I wanted this place to mean something, and now, whenever anyone goes over to the gazebo, they’ll know that someone name Waverly, meant or means a great deal to someone. Even though those people will never know that, that someone is me.”  
  
“You never cease to amaze me, Nicole Haught.”  
  
“And I hope I never stop, Waverly Earp.”

**____________________**

  
The ride back to Purgatory was seemly quiet. Waverly had fallen asleep not even twenty minutes into the drive. Nicole didn’t mind at all, especially when the brunette managed to fall asleep with her head leaning against the Officer’s arm. The youngest Earp had her own arms coiled around the one she was using as a pillow. It probably the most uncomfortable position but the teacher had no plans to move what so ever.  
  
Even though the drive was the exact same, distance and all, it seemed faster to get back to Purgatory then it did driving to the beach. It was a feeling that Nicole hated the most. It felt like she had less time with Waverly though they had spent the majority of the afternoon together as it was. Yet, if the Officer admitted it, no amount of time with her friend was ever enough.  
  
The homestead came into view along with the two older Earp sisters. The redhead knew that they came out to help Waverly and that jealousy feeling hit her full blast again. Even though it wasn’t a date, Nicole wanted to be the one to get the brunette out of her own truck. It seemed like the proper thing to do, but at the same time, she wasn’t sure how the brunette would feel about the Officer picking her up in front of her sisters. Truth be told, she was about to find out and realize Waverly didn't mind.  
  
Once the truck was parked and unlocked, the passenger side door was opened. A blast of cold air hit Waverly like a freight train, and she tried to snuggle into the redhead even more. Nicole smiled at the movement and the soft ‘cold’ that had slipped from the brunette's lips.  
  
“Thank you for bringing our sister home safe, Nicole,” Willa spoke quietly as she started to place her arms around her little sister.  
  
“You’re welcome.” The redhead replied back. Trying hard to not let her jealousy get the best of her.  
  
“No,” Waverly mumbled sleepily. “Cole’s warm.” The brunette said, her voice thick with sleep.  
  
“Sweetie, we got to get you to bed.”  
  
It wasn’t that she meant to sound like a child, though Nicole found it absolutely adorable, Waverly said, “Cole do it.” The redhead slightly chuckled when she saw a hint of a pout on her friend’s face.  
  
“I don’t think she’s going to let us move her!” Willa said to Wynonna as she stepped away from the truck. When the middle Earp went to make a move to get her sister, Willa stopped her and shook her. “She wants Nicole too.” She whispered. Both girls smiled to one another and couldn’t wait for tomorrow so they could integrate Waverly.  
  
Back in the truck, the redhead unbuckled herself and her friend before slowly removing her arm from the tight hold that it was in. Waverly mumbled in protest but relented a moment later. She was still half asleep and was quickly slipping back into a deep slumber when she felt an arm move under her legs.  
  
“Waves,” The teacher hummed in response. “Let me get you inside,” Nicole whispered.  
  
Waverly nodded her head and turned her torso, so she was leaning against the Officer. Nicole went about moving the youngest Earp’s legs forward then hooked her arm underneath them, all while securely wrapping the other arm around her friends back. The brunette nodded again after she brought her own arms Nicole’s neck and rested her head against the redhead's shoulder.  
  
Nicole lifted her up with ease and continued to bring the smaller woman towards the house. Willa had taken the liberty to get ahead of them so she could open the door and let the Officer in. It wasn’t long before Wynonna was following behind them with the wheelchair and was joining them in her little sister's bedroom where the redhead carefully laid Waverly down on the bed.  
  
As much as the Officer wanted to, she decided against kissing the brunette's forehead. She wasn’t sure if Waverly was ready to tell her sisters about the events that had occurred earlier and Nicole definitely wasn’t one to out somebody either. So, even if it pained her do to so, she slowly walked away after biding ‘goodnight’ to all three Earp sisters. The smile on her face, never once faltering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are at EarperCon UK, enjoy your time there and know that I loathe you! (JK) Wish I could there as well, but sadly can't.
> 
> Also, to those who might not know, I have uploaded the first chapter of my social media AU yesterday titled: 'I Dare You!' Its literally nothing but pictures. You can check it out here: [I Dare You!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981239/chapters/37280117)


	17. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the following morning, which means Willa and Wynonna want some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me and/or ask questions at:  
> [Tumblr](https://courtney-161994.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Courtney_161994)

“Wake up.”  
  
“Wakey-wakey.”  
  
“Time to rise and shine, Waverly.”  
  
“Waves, wake up!” Wynonna grabbed one of the extra pillows and hit her little sister over the head with it. Waverly groaned. “Question, does this look normal to you?”   
  
The youngest Earp opened her eyes, inhaled sharply and shot straight up in bed when she saw her middle sisters protruding belly. “That is so not on WebMD!” She exclaimed. “Wait a minute.” Waverly paused and shook her head. “You’re not even pregnant, you numb nut!” She grabbed the pillow that was behind her and threw it at Wynonna.   
  
The darker brunette broke out into a fit of giggles while she pulled the throw pillow out from under her shirt. Willa chuckled at her sisters' antics. Waverly had always been easy to mess with when she first woke up in the morning and Wynonna was never the one to miss an opportunity to do so either. It was still early in the morning, and the oldest and youngest Earp still had a couple of hours before heading into work. It also meant that it was the perfect time to try and get answers about the events that occurred last night between a certain redhead and a little sister that still hadn’t said a word about it either.   
  
“What do you two want anyway? My alarm hasn’t even gone off yet.” Waverly asked as she rubbed at her eyes.   
  
“Answers baby girl! You, Haught tamale, at the beach, ring any bells?” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows.   
  
“Seriously? You two woke me up for that? Couldn’t it of waited until after my alarm?”  
  
“Nope!” Both Willa and the darker brunette said in unison. “Why did Nicole bring you to the beach, other than the fact that you’ve never been before… sorry about that too, Waves.” The older Earp apologized.  
  
The biggest smile that both Willa and Wynonna had ever seen graced their little sisters face. It was the first genuine and real smile that they had seen since Waverly had ended up in the wheelchair. Not even at her own high school or college graduation had the youngest Earp grinning the way she was at the moment. It made the older Earp sisters happy to know that someone or something, other than books, could put a smile like that on the brunettes face.  
  
Waverly thought about the night before. It was everything she had ever dreamed about and more. It was like something out of one of the many romance novels she had read. The only difference was, it was real instead of it being some fictional story tale. She didn’t know what to do or where she and Nicole stood as relationships go. The brunette knew that her friend wanted to be more and was, apparently, okay to wait but at what length was her patience willing to go.   
  
A frown started to take form on the young teacher's face. The older sisters were puzzled by the sudden change in Waverly’s mood. They didn’t voice it, but they both had the same thoughts. _Did Nicole make her feel uncomfortable last night or did she say something that Waverly remembered and it upset her?_  
  
“Are you okay, Waves?” Wynonna spoke softly. “Did something happened between you and Nicole?”  
  
“Yes and no,” Waverly sighed. “And before either of you decide to take out the pitchforks, let me explain, please.”   
  
Both Willa and Wynonna nodded their heads and replied with ‘okays’ and allowed their little sister to open up to them. Waverly then went on about all of the events starting at the beginning from when the darker brunette locked her and Nicole in the bedroom. How she had listened to a song that she had never heard before and yet the lyrics still played in her mind as if she had been listening to it for years.   
  
Waverly continued explaining on how the beach was a surprise and was cryptic at the beginning as to how much of a surprise it really was. The brunette even went into detail about the feelings she felt when she and Nicole sat in the sand watching the sunset together. How she felt like they were the only two people in the world and just being in the redhead's arms made her feel the safest she had ever felt with someone other than her sisters or Chrissy.   
  
The older Earp sisters were utterly caught off guard at the admission Waverly had said. They were happy, thrilled even, but to know that someone other than them made their little sister feel that way was surprising. The thing was, they had no idea that the brunette was just barely hitting the tip of the iceberg about everything between her and Nicole.   
  
Gazebo, dancing, kissing, a sign... _dancing_. That one word was all it took for Wynonna and Willa to go into a frenzy. They never thought they would hear their little sister say that she danced with someone or even allowed anyone for that matter to see her stand. It was always a sore subject and a very personal one as well. Waverly was invariably adamant about never having someone know that she could be on her own two feet. The teacher was always afraid that whoever did, would push her to stand more often even when her legs couldn’t bear it anymore. She didn’t want to imagine that someone would only want to be with her because she could be out of her wheelchair for a minute or two at a time. Thankfully, Nicole wasn’t like that.  
  
Before long, it was getting to be time for Waverly and Willa to get ready for the school day. It had already been an hour since the youngest Earp was rudely awakened by her sisters and even though she wasn’t actually sure if Nicole was working the morning shift or not, she reframed from texting the redhead in case she was still sleeping.  
  
“So you two danced and kissed? Does this mean you’re finally in a relationship and I get to pick on Officer Haught-pants about it now?” Wynonna teased.   
  
“You will do no such thing, Wynonna.” Willa reprimanded.  
  
“Spoiled sport.” The middle Earp grumbled. “But what about the relationship? Tater Haught is obviously smitten, and you wouldn’t have asked her to kiss you if you weren’t either. Sooo?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Waverly said honestly. “I mean I like her, a lot.” She corrected. “I just, haven’t been in a relationship since Champ, and that blew up in my face.”  
  
“That’s because he couldn’t handle the fact that you were in a wheelchair. It’s plain as day that she doesn’t mind, and she seems to know what she’s doing when it comes to that aspect as well.” The older Earp reached out and grabbed her little sisters hand.  
  
“Yea, why is that? How does Haugh-to-trot know how to transfer you and stuff? She’s like a pro.”  
  
“How many times are you going to make a pun out of Nicole’s last name?” Waverly asked, ignoring her sister's question. It wasn't her story to tell.     
  
“As many as I possibly can. If Nicole is going to be a part of your life, however, you deemed fit, Haught-potato will have to get over it.”  
  
“You're terrible.”    
  
“And you love me, baby girl!”  
  
“Anyway! Whatever you decide, it's up to you. I’m sure Nicole will understand if you chose to not date. She seems like a very understanding person.”   
  
“But that’s the thing. If I chose that, I’d lose her as a friend. Nicole is sweet, caring, deserves far more than me, to begin with, and yet she’s done everything she can to prove the complete opposite it of that.”  
  
“I’m not following your logic, baby girl.”   
  
“Everything Nicole has done is to prove that she is worthy enough to be with me. I don’t deserve that, you guys.”  
  
“You deserve everything good in this world, Waverly.” Willa simply stated.    
  
“Funny thing is, Nicole once told me the same exact the thing.”   
____________________  
  
On the drive to the high school, Willa couldn’t help but wonder why her little sister was so scared to allow herself to be happy with someone. It wasn’t like Nicole was just going walk away after everything that she had done for Waverly. The redhead looked at her like she had hung the moon and the stars, not to mention she was utterly in love with the youngest Earp, to begin with. So for the brunette to not want to take the chance baffled Willa to no end, and it only made her even more concerned for her sister. She wanted to ask about it but decided to leave it alone until after they got back home.    
  
After arriving at the school and parking the van, the two Earp girls made their way to their respective classrooms. Waverly pushed the wheels to her wheelchair with a little less care than usual. She was slightly upset that she hadn’t received a text messaged from a particular Officer. Usually, by now, her friend would have been awake, and with the evening that they had the night before, the brunette figured that Nicole would have texted her. It was what the redhead did all the time before they started ghosting each other. It just seemed odd that Nicole wouldn’t go back to the way things were. Then again, their ‘relationship’ wasn’t the same anymore and that thought alone, only made Waverly’s fears and insecurities get the best of her.   
  
Just as she reached her door, the youngest Earp noticed a small white envelope taped to it. Instantly, she recognized the familiar handwriting and felt a warm sensation flow through. It was just a note or a card but knowing Nicole had left it there made all the difference in the world. _Fears and insecurities_ be _dammed._ Waverly grabbed the envelope and opened it; pulling out a small note card.   


_Waverly,_  
  
 _Thank you for joining me last night. I had a wonderful time with you. By the time you are reading this, I’ll either be on patrol or having my nose buried deep in paperwork. It’s Wednesday, and if you want, we can have lunch together_ like _we did before, my treat. Text me and let me know._  
  
 _-N_    
  
The youngest Earp immediately set the card and envelope down and grabbed her phone. She sent a quick text to the Officer, accepting the lunch offer and letting her know what time her lunch break started. Waverly set her phone down and opened her door. The soft smile that formed on her face turned into one that caused the corner of her eyes to crinkle. Sitting upon her desk was a beautiful bouquet of red roses mixed with baby’s breath resting in a clear vase.   
  
Waverly shook her head. _Of course, Nicole would do something like this. She must have been really busy to not be able to text, and yet she doesn’t even know that the flowers are making up for it._ Though the teacher knows that she shouldn’t assume that the flowers are from a certain redhead, she did it anyway. _It’s not like anyone sends me roses._  
  
Thankfully when the youngest Earp reached her desk, she noticed another small note card lying in front of the vase; the handwriting was indeed Nicole’s. Waverly grabbed her phone to text the redhead again. The brunette had already received a message back from her stating that she would ‘see her then.’ Another quick text was sent off, thanking the Officer for the flowers and that they were beautiful.   
  
Finally, the teacher looked down at the card. “Remember you are always beautiful to me,” Waverly said out loud. “Way to win my heart, Nicole.” She mumbled.   
  
“You still second-guessing her intentions when it comes to you.”   
  
Waverly jumped. She swung her wheelchair around to face the person who scared her. Fortunately for her, she knew who it was. “Chrissy, must you always scare the living daylights out of me?”  
  
“Someone’s always got to keep you on your toes.” The older girl cringed.   
  
The youngest Earp laughed. “Chris, it’s a figure of speech. I know that. You know that. No need to feel guilty or feel like you can’t say things like that around me.”  
  
“I know, just don’t want to upset you.”   
  
“We both know I’ve come to terms about being in a wheelchair a few years ago... now what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this morning?”  
  
“Well,” Chrissy singsonged and winced. She then explained the events that had happened last night and watched as Waverly's happy demeanor turned into concern and worried one.   
  
“What do you mean _he_ gave her a black eye?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the fuck is wrong with my brain and these cliffhangers. Haha 
> 
> Also, remember when Nicole went to the mayor and paid to have the town fixed up. Yea, I'm gonna be circling my way back to that. An idea popped into my head on how I want to go about that, which might mean more angst( I don't know yet) and you guys just might murder me for it! It makes sense in my head so now I just have to write it down.
> 
> **P.S: Please don't hate me when I start bringing in other characters! Especially ones we all hate!**


	18. Her Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into how Nicole got her black eye(standard operating procedure). Waverly has come to a huge realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: The title is for the Wednesday Morning part.

Tuesday Night:  
  
As Nicole drove back to her house, she thought about everything that had happened between her and Waverly. The night was perfect. Better than she had ever hoped for and the best part was the youngest Earp wanting her to kiss her. Even though it had been a couple of hours since the redhead felt her lips against the teachers, the feeling was still there.  
  
The Officer brought a hand up to her face and brushed her fingers along her lips. Remembering how Waverly’s own soft plumped lips fitted perfectly with hers. Everything about the brunette seemed to compliment Nicole. Their height difference made it easier for her to rest her head on the older woman’s shoulders. Their hands fit together like a puzzle piece.  
  
A puzzle. Every piece connected with another and always had a match. That was what Nicole was feeling at that moment. That Waverly was a beautifully made puzzle piece that was meant to fit together with hers. The Officer was never the one to believe in soulmates, but if she was going to, then she honestly felt the brunette was her's.  
  
When the redhead drove past Shorty’s, an idea came into her head. She knew the establishment was one of Waverly’s favorite places to go for food; being the fact that the owner was a family friend as well. Nicole had been there a few times, picking up orders and having the occasional drink from time to time. But now, the reason for going there instead of heading straight home like she should have was for a whole a different reason.    
  
Nicole parked her truck and went inside. The bar was quiet, which was normal for a Tuesday night. The regulars were there nursing their beers while some were playing pool. The Officer looked around the room and found the person she hoped to see. She smiled when Shorty noticed her and bobbed his to the counter.  
  
“What can I get you, Officer?” Shorty Kindly asked and grabbed a glass.  
  
“I’m off duty, so Nicole is fine, and I’m not here for a drink,” Nicole started. “I actually have a question for you.”  
  
“Alright then, ask away.”  
  
“I was wondering if I could build a small ramp so those who are disabled can come in and enjoy your wonderful food?”  
  
“This wouldn’t have anything to do with the youngest Earp that I know you’re fond of, would it?” Nicole blushed deeply.  
  
“Yes and no.” The redhead stated. “Yes, because I know Waverly loves Shorty’s and no because I’d be building it for everyone.”  
  
“She’s just the foot in the door?”  
  
“Again, yes and no. The town needed a major upgrade, in which it did, but some of the older stores still need renovations to help make everyone feel welcome in this town.”  
  
Shorty smiled brightly. Finally, someone else cared enough about the small town and wanted it to change for the better. He’d do it himself, but building stuff was never his specialty. The older man always felt terrible when those who were in wheelchairs couldn’t come into his bar. He had asked a couple of people to help him out, but everyone was either too drunk or didn’t care. Now, he found someone who did.  
  
“You’re than welcome to take over my bar for a couple of days to build that ramp.”  
  
Nicole was just about to thank him when someone rudely dropped his empty glass on the countertop. If it weren't for the fact that Shorty had bought thickly made beer and whiskey glasses, the one that hit the bar would have shattered for sure. The Officer glanced over and saw tattoos littered across both arms. Stale beer and cheap cologne were all she could smell off of the man.  
  
“Get me another beer, Shortly.”  
  
“Champ, I already told you, you were cut off for the rest of the night.”  
  
“Aw, come on man, just one more.”  
  
“You came in here already drunk as it was, I’m not serving you anymore.”  
  
“Fine.” Champ looked over and saw Nicole. He smirked at her and stuck his hand out. “Champ Hardy.”  
  
The redhead looked at his hand then back up to him. She could tell that he was looking at her like she was some kind of meat. “Not interested.”  
  
“Aw, baby, don’t be like that. You and I could have a lot of fun together.” The blonde haired man spoke and entirely ignored the fact Shorty was still on the other side of the bar.  
  
“One, I already told you I’m not interested and two, you’re definitely not my type; one to many appendages for my liking.”

Nicole could pinpoint the exact moment when the boy-man understood her statement. His face contorted into disgust and the Officer knew he had something to say, but one of his drinking buddies had walked over and dragged him off towards the pool table before he could even speak his remark. It admittedly wasn’t the first time the redhead had been hit on by men and for them to throw slurs at her after she made it clear that she was gay.    

Shorty and the Officer conversed for a little while longer. Talking about what days would work best for the both of them. The bar still remained quiet minus the music and the sound of the pool balls hitting against each other as well as the table. A couple of patrons would come up for a refill and return back to their seats. Those who were playing pool though seemed to have been in a bet; winner takes all by the looks of it.

The comfort of the bar didn’t last long, unfortunately. Nicole watched from the corner of her eye and pinpointed when the game of pool came to an end and quickly turned into a fight. She watched as one person threw a punch to someone else’s face and in return, got the same. _Champ!_ The redhead groaned. _Of course, he would be the one to start the fight!_

Both Nicole and Shorty made their way over to the six men who were fighting against one another. By the looks of it, it was surprisingly three on three. Champ, and York brothers against some bikers. The odds were not the blonde haired man’s favor though. He was losing immensely. The boy-man might have big arms, but strength was not his forte, apparently.  
  
Jumping into a bar fight was ultimately the worst idea Nicole could have ever done, but being an Officer of the law, it was also her job. She might not have liked it, but it was something that had to be stopped before any more damage could have been done to the place. _God, I wish I had my handcuffs right now. They would be so useful!_

As if reading her mind, Shorty came up beside the redhead and handed her zip ties. _Smart!_ He shrugged his shoulders and went about grabbing one of the guys. Though he was older, you could tell he had experience in breaking up fights. Nicole was thankful to have some of the other patrons to help. She went and turn to stop Champ from throwing another punch and sadly, didn’t move in time and caught his fist in her face.  
  
“Son of a bitch, that hurt,” Nicole exclaimed. 

As much as the Officer wanted to sucker punch the living hell out of Champ Hardy, Nicole knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. Instead, she was able to catch one of his wrists during another swing and brought it behind his back. Pressing her knee into the back of his to bring the man down to the ground so she could zip tie his hands together. About the time the redhead was done doing so, Sheriff Nedley and a couple of other Officers came in to take over.  
  
I really should have waited until morning to talk to Shorty. _Now I’m going to have one hell of skinner and Waverly is going to freak once she sees me! Great!... maybe giving her flowers will help me. God, that’s so cliché._

**____________________**

  
Wednesday Morning:  
  
“I need to go see her.” Waverly started to make her way to the door then stopped when a couple of students walked in. 

The youngest Earp turned around to look at the clock on the wall and signed loudly. Classes would be starting in a couple of minutes, and there was no way she could find a substitute teacher in time. As much Waverly wanted to go see Nicole and to make sure she was alright, she couldn’t. The brunette had a job to do, and that also meant waiting to see her love.  
  
_Her love?_ That statement alone surprised and scared Waverly. Her body tensed up and began to trembled lightly as the realization hit her. The teacher wanted Nicole to be hers. Not in a possessive kind of way but the ‘I’m in a relationship and taken’ kind. _Relationship._ That was another word that continued racked the brunette’s brain. It was what she wanted with the Officer but to open up and allow someone else to potentially hurt her, it seemed like an ultimate sacrifice to Waverly. That alone, made her want to put the walls that she had recently taken down, to be put back up again.  
  
“She’s okay, Waves. Aside from one hell of a shiner, Nicole’s going to be fine.”  
  
“You’ve seen here?” Waverly's voice was shaky, and she tried her best to will herself from not crying. 

The school bell rang out, and students began filling up the desks in her classroom. That sound used to be a breath of fresh air for the teacher. It meant she was able to educate the young minds of her pupils and help them grow and learn new things. Now, it was like the click of a jail cell closing the youngest Earp in and making her think about everything that she did wrong. The thing was, Waverly would have preferred being in the cell because then she would have been closer to Nicole. Instead, she had to wait until lunchtime to be able to her. Oh, poop!  
  
“I have and trust me, it’ll be gone before you know it.” Chrissy walked over to her best friend and laid a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. “By the way, the flowers are beautiful and for what it’s worth,” she leaned down to whisper in Waverly’s ear. “I approve if you finally decide to date her.” 

Chrissy kissed the top of the brunettes head and gave her a warm smile as she walked out of the classroom. Waverly smiled back and turned around to face her students. _This is going to be a long morning, and it’s only the third day of school. God, I hope Chrissy is telling me the truth cause if not, I’ll be kicking both hers and Nicole’s butt!_

**____________________**

  
  
The morning went slower than a snail's pace. Every time Waverly looked at the clock she swore it was making fun of her when the minute hand only moved two notches. She knew her that first-period students could tell that she didn’t want to be there. Her head was all over the place, and for the first time, the Latin language that usually calmed her did nothing but stress her out.  
  
Finally, the bell rang again, and her second-period students came in. The process repeated once more. Of course, those set of students were just as attentive as the last class because they even figured out that their teacher wanted to anywhere but there.  
  
Some of the kids whispered during class. The youngest Earp having the best hearing ever, could hear every word, especially when the rest of the room of quiet. _Ms. Earp’s friend, Officer Haught there, got punched last night; I heard it was over Ms. Earp; my dad told me the deputy was defending her honor._  
  
“Boys, is there something important you’d like to share with the class?”  
  
“No, ma’am.” They both said in unison.  
  
“If my class is that boring to you, I suggest dropping it now. Other students do take this class seriously and actually want to be in it.” The teacher clipped. After a moment passed, she sighed and shook her head.  
  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so rude to you. That wasn’t fair... I get it though. It’s a small town, everyone talks and information gets out faster than the daily reports in the local newspaper. But right now, none that matters. Me helping you get an education does, so, until the end of my class, I would like you focused on the lesson.”  
  
“Even when you’re not?” One of the boys blurted out. “Sorry, Ms. Earp.”  
  
“No, no, don’t apologize for speaking the truth. Sometimes it hurts to hear it, but it’s still the truth.” Waverly began. “I’m sorry I’m not up to par today. Usually, I can table anything that is going on outside these walls once coming into the classroom, but today I can’t seem too... so with that being said… let’s all do our best and try to stay focused.” _A load of good that will do. I won’t be able to focus until I see Nicole._  
  
Waverly looked up at the clock again. She wanted to groan and hit her head off the table. _One more class and then I’ll see Nicole. Then I can relax, I hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. It was more fluff than angst, but I can tell you right now, like I said last week, that could very well change. I do want to put out there that some may believe that Waverly will get upset that Nicole, herself, paid to have the renovations on the town. For those of you who remember, I don't do plot lines for my chapters and I write whatever my brain tells me too. But I can say this: I genuinely believe that Waverly won't be mad at Nicole, not after everything she's come to realize in this chapter alone. 
> 
> Now, for those of you who haven't been on AO3 lately, I have a couple more stories posted. One that is a collaboration with AvocadoHaught called 'Love Me as I Am'. This story, in particular, has dragons in it but with a twist, because Nicole is a shapeshifter and can, indeed, turn into one. You can click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087979/chapters/37572041) to read it.
> 
> My other story, 'You're a... I'm a... What?' is a story that is based off the tv show Charmed but with a completely different storyline. One of which I plan on elaborating when I post the officially first chapter. To read that story, just click [here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074215/chapters/37533704)


	19. Wait, What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole pulls over an unexpected person.  
> …
> 
> Waverly and Nicole have lunch and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I was going to circle back to a certain storyline?
> 
> Can I just say, I'm sorry now? The ending may lead you to bring out the torches and pitchforks on me! 
> 
> *See endnotes after reading*

Nicole was sitting in her squad car, just outside the Purgatory sign, when she got the first text message from Waverly. Her heart swelled with joy when the teacher accepted her lunch offer. The Officer had wished that her friend would but also didn’t want to get her hopes up and find out that the girl already had plans.   
  
The redhead knew she was in too deep when it came to Waverly. She was willing to risk getting her heart broken by the woman, and if that did happen, then she would just have to live with it and be whatever the youngest Earp wanted her to be. Even if that meant staying in the friend zone, Nicole would do it as long as she was apart of her life somehow.   
  
It felt like a terrible idea. Nicole putting her feelings on the line like that. For the redhead to literally have her heart on her sleeve for Waverly to have and do what she wanted with it. That was a significant risk that the redhead was willing to take though. When she really thought about it, the Officer would do anything to make her friend happy. No matter the cost, Nicole would do it.   
  
Not long after receiving the second text message, an old blue and white pickup truck went speeding by the sign. Technically, Nicole couldn’t have done a damn thing about the person racing because they were already outside of her jurisdiction but when she watched as the person made an illegal U-turn and sped right back into Purgatory, well, now she was able to do something about it.   
  
The Officer tossed her phone in the passenger seat and immediately flicked her sirens on. Nicole stepped on the accelerator a little more than necessary than almost had to slam on the brakes when she realized that the truck was pulling over. She was severely confused as to why someone would deliberately speed pass the Purgatory sign just to turn around and do it again in the opposite direction. Other than just to see how well an old truck could handle it.   
  
After pulling over and shutting off the sound to the sirens, Nicole got out of the cruiser and walked up to the driver side door. “Do you know how fast you were-”  
  
“Ginger Spice, hows it going?”  
  
“Earp?” Nicole’s head shot up at the sound of the fellow officer. “Do you have any idea how fast you were just going?” She repeated.  
  
“Yup.” The middle Earp proudly responded while popping the ‘p.’ “Just making sure this old gal still had it in her and Sheriff Nedley told me something interesting last night. By the looks of it, he was telling the truth.” She pointed to the black eye on the redhead’s face.   
  
“Why would Nedley call you though? You weren’t working, and you’re not supposed to be-”  
  
“Until tomorrow, I know.” Wynonna finished the sentence. “He wanted me to cover your shift today since you took on six idiots with Shorty instead of heading home after dropping off Waverly. Who, by the way, is going to freak out when she sees your face.”  
  
“Believe me, I’m expecting her too when I have lunch with her later… what?” The redhead asked.  
  
“Look, Nicole… I know what happened between you two last night and knowing it’s your job to serve and protect, just don’t be surprised if she pulls back again after seeing your black eye.”  
  
“Why?” Nicole thought the question was a little odd.   
  
“If you want the day off, that's fine. I’ll gladly take the extra shift. Hell, I even write up my own slip for speeding.” Wynonna deflected.  
  
“Earp, what aren’t you telling me?” Nicole was slightly scared and upset that Wynonna wouldn't tell her anything.  
  
“Haught, you taking off the day off or not?” The middle Earp persisted.   
  
“Not and since I know you don’t have a record, I’m letting you off with a warning. Next time, I’m writing you up and telling the Sheriff.”  
  
“Deal.”

  
**____________________**

  
The bell rang for the third time that morning. Classes began to switch over and thankfully for Waverly, she didn’t have lunch duty like Willa. Her third-period students were on their way to the cafeteria while she paced back and forth in her classroom.   
  
The teacher's lunch period was an hour earlier than Nicole’s regular break time and hoped that her friend would be able to make it. Waverly was nervous as hell to find out what damage Champ did to the Officers face. Chrissy was really vague on the details on the whole ordeal.  
  
A few minutes had gone by, and Waverly had failed to notice that someone was leaning against her door frame. Nicole, who had quietly approached the classroom, stopped and watched the brunette wheel herself back and forth. She didn’t want to scare the woman, so she knocked lightly against the wood, finally making her presence known.   
  
Waverly wheeled herself around to see who was entering her room. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the Officer. “Nicole.” She managed to breathe out.   
  
Nicole dropped her head forward a bit, allowing her Stetson to cover her face, and raised an arm, showing off the bag in her hand. “I bought Chinese. Got you your favorite, sweet and sour. I even brought some peanut butter for you as well.”   
  
“Nicole, take off the Stetson and look at me, please.”   
  
“That’s not a good idea.” Nicole protested.   
  
“I know about the fight.” The youngest Earp spoke softly. “Chrissy came in this morning and forewarned me that you got punched in the face by Champ Hardy during a bar fight… Now, will you please look at me.”   
  
The Officer took off her hat and lifted her head. The brightness coming off lights from the ceiling and sun shining in from the windows lit up Nicole’s face and her black eye. She winced when she saw Waverly gasped and bring her hands up to her mouth. It really was quite the shiner. How her eye didn’t close up from the puffy-ness was beyond her.   
  
“Come here, please.” The redhead heard her friend say. She stood up and began to walk forward, closing the door behind her.  
  
Nicole placed the bag of Chinese food on the desk and went to kneel in front of Waverly. The brunette didn’t need to voice what she meant when she wanted the Officer closer, Nicole already knew. Not even a second after the redhead knelt down, the teacher placed both hands on the side of her face, her thumb gently brushing over the bottom of the bruise.     
  
Waverly, feeling brazen, leaned forward and lightly kissed where her thumb just was and then moved her lips onto Nicole’s, giving her a sweet, chaste kiss. When the youngest Earp pulled back, she had sad smiled on her face. The bruise on her friend’s face gave her a ray of mixed emotions. All of which were pulling her in every direction imaginable even though there was only way she wanted to go, and that was to face her fears and not let it control her life anymore.   
  
“Can you tell me why you were at Shorty’s and how you ended up in a fight?” Nicole nodded.   
  
The two went about getting their lunch started on before Nicole went over the events that had transpired last night. Waverly ate at her desk while the redhead grabbed one of the student's desks and brought it over so she could sit as close to the other woman as possible. The youngest Earp would have offered the teachers lounged, but the safety of her classroom felt better than being around others who would have eavesdropped and gossiped about everything.   
  
It wasn’t that the Waverly didn’t want people to know that the Officer was at the high school having lunch with her. On the contrary, the office ladies would have seen Nicole walking in and question her about being there, her friend was in uniform after all. No, the teacher just liked being alone with the redhead and if she was honest, she wanted to be selfish and have Nicole all to herself for a half an hour.      
  
After digging into their meals, the redhead began explaining why she went to Shorty’s. Sadly, Nicole had to tell a couple of white lies, so she didn’t destroy the surprise that she had planned. She also hoped that Waverly wouldn’t get mad at her for telling them either because the Officer really didn’t want that to happen. Grant it, it’s not just for the youngest Earp, but it’s the thought behind it that counts.   
  
Throughout the explanation, the teacher could feel her nerves starting to grow. She hoped Nicole wouldn’t notice how her body became stiff or wouldn’t make eye contact with her after stating ‘I would be a shit cop if I didn’t step in and try to stop it.’ The comment alone had Waverly remembering to a time that she would preferably had forgotten. A time that brought the feeling of losing someone all over again but was actually able to understand better because Waverly was much older than the first time it happened. It was a statement that brought back insecurities and the fear of losing someone she cared and loved for. The fact of the matter of was, even when Waverly thought Nicole hadn’t noticed, she was so very wrong.    
  
“Waves, are you okay?” Nicole placed a hand on top of the brunettes and squeezed lightly.   
  
“Hmm… yea I’m fine.” The teacher lied.   
  
“I don’t want to push, but when I mentioned about being a cop and stepping in, you froze.”  
  
 _Nicole noticed. Of course, she had picked up on my sudden mood change. I don’t think there isn’t a time when Nicole doesn’t see the little things about me._ “Just some bad memories, is all.”  
  
“Do you want to talk about it… it's fine if you don’t, I understand.” Nicole rushed out.  
  
“Not right now. It’s not something I like bringing up, and I really don’t need to be upset before my next class arrives from lunch.”  
  
“Yea sure, of course.”   
  
The redhead had wished more than anything that she could take away the pain that she found swirling around in the teacher's eyes. Nicole wondered if what Wynonna told her earlier had anything to do with what was going on in her friend's mind. When she walked into the classroom, the Officer wasn’t expecting much. If anything, she actually anticipated Waverly to keep her at arms lengths like the middle Earp had said . Never once did Nicole except the youngest Earp to kiss her, even if that was what she craved to have happened again.       
  
The rest of the lunch break was filled with laughter and going over some details that the redhead had for some projects she wanted to do. Waverly was more than happy to bounce ideas around with Nicole. She knew her friend would make it possible for her to help in whatever creation the Officer started on next. It was the simple things like that that made the brunette appreciate Nicole even more.     
  
Nicole and Waverly were so caught up in their conversation that they didn’t hear someone knocking at the door or that person coming in. Neither of the two women talking noticed the other woman standing in the doorway until they cleared their throat. A knowing smile was on her face as she took in the scene before her.   
  
“I see you’re not too terribly upset with her bruised up face, Waves.”  
  
“Oh no, I am… what are you doing back here, Chrissy? I figured you’d be having lunch with your father.”  
  
“I did. I also knew that if I didn’t come back here during your break, Nicole would be sitting in on your classes.”  
  
Nicole brought a hand up to her chest in mock hurt. “I would have left… after the class was over.” She winked at Waverly.   
  
Chrissy snorted. "And if she told you to leave before class started?”  
  
“Then I’d leave.”  
  
Waverly crossed her arms and slightly pouted. “I am in the room you know. Plus Nicole is on duty which means she’d have to leave before my class starts anyway.”  
  
“Spoilsport!” The Officer mumbled.   
  
Waverly heard it and shook her head, chuckling. She uncrossed her arms and stared at the blonde. “You look like you have more to say.”  
  
“Yea… you know as well as I do, I hate listening to gossip, but I think you’ll be interested in this.”  
  
“What it is?”  
  
“Remember when you told me that someone paid for the renovations for the town?” Waverly nodded. If she had looked over her shoulder, she would have noticed Nicole sitting up a little straighter and breathing a slightly heavier. A sight that Chrissy definitely picked up on.  
  
“Well, apparently the person who paid for it was Tucker Gardner.”  
  
“What?” Waverly barked out at the same time Nicole said. “Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reader come after me, and I hide behind something and raise my hands in surrender* My brain made me do it!
> 
> ……
> 
> Me: Hey, dumb-dumb! Why don’t you finish the other four fic’s you are working on instead of starting a new one!
> 
> Also Me: Already have 800+ words written into a story that popped into my head and apparently doesn’t want to leave!
> 
>  
> 
> The moral of that is, nobody should leave me alone with my brain when it starts coming up with ideas. I end up beginning a new story!
> 
> Does anyone know how to shut off a brain or tell it to shut up so I can finish my other stories? I am up for suggestions!


	20. Officer Haught, is my...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets a voice of reason.
> 
> Waverly makes a decision of a lifetime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chapter that I like to call: 'FINALLY!'
> 
> P.S: Remember a certain creep that no one likes, yea sorry guys, he's in this chapter.
> 
> P.S.S: I thought Angst was making a comeback but Fluffy punch it in the face and told them to take a back seat. Don't know for how long though. All I know is that my brain is coming up with some ideas to coordinate with why Waverly would (possibly) pull away from Nicole because of the black eye. I don't think you guys will like me very much if my brain wins the battle! I don't like me for those ideas and I'm the freaking writer! 
> 
> (SOMEONE SEND HELP!)

If there was any word's that could describe how Nicole was feeling, flabbergasted and pissed off, would have been the main two. She couldn’t believe that someone had taken credit for the anonymous donor for the town renovations. Well, not someone, apparently Tucker Gardner.   
  
The Gardner’s had money, a lot of it. A lot more than Nicole would ever have in her lifetime, but that was beside the point. All that mattered, was that the youngest child, the brother, took credit for something he didn’t do and the redhead wanted to know why. Sadly, since the family was wealthy, it was entirely possible that Tucker could have done it, but the redhead knew otherwise.   
  
After bidding goodbye to Waverly, the Officer stormed out of the high school. She wanted to get tot he bottom of the situation as quickly as possible. Preferably before the brunette decided to go to Tucker and thank him. That was the last thing Nicole needed, Waverly, believing that guy had done it and then think she was jealous for trying to take credit for herself.   
  
The whole situation could have been handled quickly, not to mention put an end to the rumor reasonably promptly, if Nicole just told Waverly the truth. But whoever takes the easy way out, right? Apparently not Officer Nicole Haught, whose only idea was to kick down the door to Gardner’s place and demand answers from the squirrelly looking man, because rational thinking flew out the window anyway.   
  
“NICOLE!”  
  
With all the thinking the redhead was doing, she failed to pay attention to the fact that someone was yelling at her. Nicole stopped walking and turned around to see Chrissy coming towards her. The Officer had a feeling she knew what the blonde wanted to talk to her about.   
  
“About time you finally listened. I said your name five times before I decided to scream at you. People will start to wonder if your hearing problem.” Chrissy chastised. “So I know you have to get back to work, but no one rushes that quickly back to the station to push paper for the rest of their shift.”  
  
“I like doing my job. Even if its filing paperwork.” Nicole dismissed the woman.   
  
“Okay then, let me get straight to the point. When are you going to tell Waverly it was you?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re about, Chrissy.” Nicole turned back around and started walking towards the precinct.   
  
“Bullshit!” The blonde called out and started following the Officer. “I saw the look on your face, Nicole. The moment I mentioned the donation you froze and then the second I said someone else’s name, you just about choked on your own saliva. So don’t tell you don’t know what I’m talking about.” Chrissy grabbed the redhead by the arm to slow her down.   
  
“Look, Waverly is my best friend. I know she cares about you and I also know that something is happening between you two. Plus, if you think I don’t know about last night, you are out of your mind.”  
  
“She told you about that?” Nicole asked with a dopey smile on her face.  
  
“Not yet but Wynonna certainly did, and the smile on your face tells me everything too. Waverly isn’t the only one I talk too. Willa and Wynonna are like the older sisters I never had and Waves, well, she is my un-biological sister. If one doesn’t tell me something, the others will and vice versa.”  
  
“Waverly is really lucky to have you three.”  
  
“Hey, she’s lucky to have you too.” Chrissy said softly. Hoping her words would comfort the redhead. “I haven’t seen Waverly smile this much since the night before the accident. She’s been more herself, and that’s because of you. You bring her happiness, Nicole and that’s all I want for her... which is also why I think you should tell her the truth. Don’t let some guy take the credit from you, especially Tucker Gardner.”  
  
Nicole thought for a moment. Chrissy was right, she shouldn’t let someone take her thunder. It had been a while since the renovations took place and it wasn’t like it was confidential information, and nobody was allowed to know about it. Though at the same time, the Officer didn’t want to have to explain on how she came about having thousands of dollars to be able to pay for something like that up front, even if the answer was pretty simple.   
  
_It was like watching a picture show with this woman._ Chrissy curiously and undoubtedly watched Nicole with amusement. She could see that the redhead was internally convincing herself that telling Waverly was the better option but was somehow losing the battle. The blonde could almost pinpoint each time the Officer inwardly chastised herself for thinking it was a terrible idea.   
  
Chrissy shook her head and came up beside Nicole. She laid a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly. “You are utterly hopeless. How on earth do you manage to get things done when it comes to, all things, Waverly Earp?”  
  
“To be honest, I really don’t know. She makes a habit of short-circuiting my brain.”  
  
The blonde snorted. “It’s all in the smile and wave, right?”  
  
“She does have quite the smile.” Nicole breathed out with a love-struck look on her face.   
  
“You are head over heels in love with her, Nicole Haught,” Chrissy said matter of fact. There was no hate behind her words just pure awe in stating the obvious.   
  
“I know. That is why I don’t want to upset Waverly or make her mad at me again.”  
  
“Then tell her the truth, Nicole. Plus, I highly doubt Waverly will get upset about the fact that you played a part in making the town better.”

**____________________**

  
The rest of the school day surprisingly went by faster than Waverly had anticipated. Though in the back of her mind, she wasn’t really all that surprised by it. The brunette was so worried about Nicole that the moment she saw her, and came to the conclusion that the Officer was, indeed okay, time just decided to speed up. Even if it was impossible for it to do so.   
  
With the last period of the day coming to an end, the teacher realized that she really needed to talk to her friend again. Throughout the previous two classes, Waverly had spent it debating on whether or not she should take the plunge on being with Nicole. She mentally made a pros and cons list and come then realized again, that it was a stupid idea. The brunette knew what she wanted, and now it was a matter of telling the Officer what she had decided.  
  
Once two o’clock hit, all of the students left the room, leaving an excited and bubbly teacher in their mist. Waverly became extremely giddy the last hour of class and almost had a hard time containing it. Most of her students noticed how her demeanor changed and how her smile grew increasingly wider. It positively was one of the hardest things the teacher ever had to do, maintaining her excitement and not ditching class to go see the Officer.   
  
Gathering some items to bring home, Waverly was ready to make her break for the police station. She still could believe what she was about to do. It was an enormous step for the brunette, and without a single doubt, the teacher was ready for it. Six years was a long time, but now the youngest Earp met someone who actually _saw_ her and liked her for the way she was.     
  
Waverly got halfway to the parking lot when she heard Willa calling out to her. “How were your classes?” The older Earp asked. She noticed the giddy smile on her sister's face and instead of letting her answer, she jumped right into another question. “Why are you smiling like you just saw Nicole? Is she here?”  
  
“No, but I did see her during my lunch, and I’m actually about to go see her now.”  
  
“Wow. Can’t get enough of your girlfriend, huh.” Willa teased.   
  
“She’s not my girlfriend… yet.” Waverly bit her bottom lip, nervously.   
  
“Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Waverly Earp. ”  
  
Willa was utterly shocked and beyond happy for her little sister. She knew this was a big deal for Waverly and she was so proud her for finally taking that risk to be with someone again. The oldest Earp was even more ecstatic to know that the person that the brunette wanted to be with was the Officer. In Willa’s mind, if there were anyone worthy enough to be with her little sister, it would be Nicole.  
  
Waverly could only nod and smile even more. She didn’t want to jinx it, though the youngest Earp had a really good feeling that Nicole would be thrilled about her decision as well. Speaking about the redhead, the teacher still had to text her to make sure it was alright to swing by the precinct.   
  
“You’re texting her right now, aren’t you Waves?” Willa smirked.  
  
“Yes,” Waverly admitted. There was no use in lying at that point.  
  
Wed 2:09 PM [ _Hi. I was wondering if you’d like some company while you finish your shift?_ ]

  
Wed 2:09 PM [ _I’d love some._ ]

  
Wed 2:10 PM [ _I’ll see you in a few minutes then._ ]

  
Wed 2:10 PM [ _See you in a few._ ]

  
While Waverly texted Nicole, she got in the van and had her older sister drive her to the coffee shop. She wanted to pick something up for the Officer and thought it would be a nice gesture to get her a pastry and cappuccino. It also gave the youngest Earp extra time to calm her nerves a bit. The teacher knew she was being ridiculous and had nothing to worry about, but it was nerve-racking to her.  
  
“So should I stick around town and wait for you?” Willa asked as she parked the van outside the coffee shop.  
  
“No. I’ll ask Nicole for a ride. Thanks though Willa. Also, I’m just going to wheel myself to the station. It's only five minutes from here.”  
  
“You sure? I have to go back that way to head home.”  
  
“I’m good. Thanks again, sis.”  
  
“I expect a full report when you get back.” Willa winked.   
  
“I figured as much. Love you.”  
  
“Love you too, Waves.”  
  
After getting the couple of items Waverly wanted to get, she then was working her way down to police station. Her nerves began to skyrocket and continued to grow with every push to the wheels of her chair. The brunette didn’t want to be this scared, but in the end, the results would hopefully be in her favor.   
  
Five minutes were up, and the teacher was now staring at the doors to the precinct. Now or never, numb-nut! Nicole won't wait forever for you to make up your mind. She wants to be with you, now do something about it. Waverly then chastised herself for prepping herself in the third person, of course, she ended up chuckling at herself as well for needing a pep talk to begin. Just as the brunette went to push the button to open the door, someone stepped in front of her.   
  
“Jesus! Tucker!” Waverly jumped, her hand automatically flew up to her chest from being surprised. “Whew, you startled me.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I never want to cause you distress.” The way Tucker said it, it was unsettling, and the smile on his face made the teacher cringe. The redheaded man always did give her the creeps.  
  
The youngest Earp put on a fake smile. “It’s fine. I-I have to go. OK.”  
  
“You look so pretty when you smile. You should do it more often.”  
  
“Really Tucker,” Waverly said, trying her best to not get annoyed by the man. She pushed the button and went inside, sadly with Tucker following behind her.  
  
“Can I ask you something... I was wondering if you’d to have dinner with me? Say Friday night?”  
  
Waverly stopped pushing her wheelchair. She was so close to being near Nicole that she could see her fiery red hair and the youngest Earp knew that her friend could probably hear her. How clearly she wasn’t sure.  
  
The brunette turned around to face the man asking her out. “Look, Tucker, it's a nice offer and all, but I’ve already told you once that I’m not interested. I’m also already seeing someone else.”   
  
What Waverly didn’t know, was that Nicole was now standing near the front desk, arms folded, and was quietly waiting for her. Listening intently on the conversation between the two in front of her in case she needed to intervene at some point.    
  
Tucker’s face flashed between disappointment and anger. He looked up over at Nicole and got even angrier. His eyes then narrowed in on Waverly. “Okay, I’m going to ask you something else. Maybe you can get your cop friend to treat me with more respect?”  
  
Waverly didn’t question how the man knew about her friendship with Nicole. Everybody in town knew they spent a lot of time together. She also didn’t know what was going on between Tucker and the redhead, but at that moment she really couldn’t care less. The words ‘cop friend’ bothered the teacher a lot and made her stomach twist into knots. Also the venom behind each word, only made the brunette even more annoyed than she was before.  
  
Without even looking over her shoulder or thinking twice about what she was going to say, Waverly proudly said, “Officer Haught, is my girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh... Huh... Finally right?


	21. A New Beginning With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker is an ass. Waverly gets testy at him, and then...
> 
> WAYHAUGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way, you guys are going to HATE me at the end of this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe?

  
_“Officer Haught is my girlfriend.”_  
  
The words rang out in Nicole’s head. If she weren’t in uniform or standing behind Waverly and Tucker, she would have been doing some kind of weird happy dance. One that even she would have been too embarrassed to watch. Either way, the sentence was music to the Officer’s ears. That was until Tucker went and said something.  
  
“You’re confused... That’s impossible. It’d just be wrong.” Tucker was disgusted. He didn’t want to believe that Waverly would say those words. Not after pining over her for years.  
  
Nicole, for one, wasn’t going let someone like Tucker Gardner make the brunette feel bad for wanting to be with a woman. After everything, the two of them have been through, and after Waverly announced that she wanted to be more than just friends with her. The redhead really didn’t want someone to give the teacher a reason to reconsider or take back what she had just said.  
  
It was wrong to feel that way. The Officer knew that, but since the brunette hadn't been with anyone since Champ and knew she was scared to take that risk, Nicole really couldn’t help herself in thinking that way. She hated herself for that, but she hoped and even prayed that she would be wrong. The redhead knew Waverly was her own person and could make her own decisions, yet at the same time, those decisions also meant her feelings could very well end up getting hurt.  
  
Nicole was about to say something but was intercepted by Waverly. “Wrong?” Waverly's voice was laced with venom. “There is nothing _wrong_ with wanting to be with the person that makes you happy.”  
  
“Let me be that person, Waverly.” Tucker took a small step forward and frowned when the youngest Earp wheeled herself back a bit. “I can help you walk again. I have enough money to pay for treatments to make it happen.”  
  
Tears began to well up in the brunette's eyes. “Don’t you _ever_ bring up my inability to walk. If you think that promising me something that is unfixable, is a way to win me over, you are sadly mistaken. Now, I’m sorry, Tucker. I really truly am, but I just don’t like you like that.”  
  
“She corrupted you. Destroyed you, even.” Tucker continued. He wasn’t about to lose to some butch female cop.  
  
“It’s time for you to leave!” Nicole spoke up and stood beside Waverly. “If you don’t, I’ll arrest you for harassment.”  
  
“I’m not harassing anyone, Officer.” The man brought up his hands in surrender and smiled devilishly. “If I can help _our_ Waverly, don’t you think it wouldn’t be a problem, then? Besides, I’m just trying to help her see what you are doing to her.” The man grinned sweetly to Waverly. Only it creeped the brunette out instead.  
  
“I don’t _want_ or _need_ any help coming from you! And _besides,_ Nic- Officer Haught, has only ever been sweet to me and has never once pressured me into something I don’t want. You, on the other hand, Tucker Gardner, are testing my patience. If you want me to be happy, then let me do so, by being with the person I want to be with.” The youngest Earp stated.  
  
“You’ll _regret_ this!” Tucker said with a growl, directly to Nicole before turning on his heels and storming out of the station.  
  
The way he spoke, sent a shiver down the Officer’s spine. Nicole had a gut feeling that that wouldn’t be the last time she would ever see the guy. The anger in Tucker's eyes and how he emphasized the word ‘regret’ told her everything she needed know. Once she and Waverly had a proper conversation, the redhead was going to start digging into the youngest Gardner’s past and see what she could find about him.  
  
After Tucker was gone, Nicole walked in front of Waverly and crouched down, so they were eye level. “You okay?” Concern and worry were etched across the redhead’s face, and she could see the brunette beginning to shake with a couple of tears running down her cheeks.  
  
The Officer reached out with one hand and cupped Waverly’s cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the tears. The teacher leaned into the touch and nodded. “Are you able to get off work early? I really don’t want to be here anymore.” She whispered.  
  
“Lonnie should be in the workout room, so let me go tell him I’m leaving now then we can go, okay?” Waverly nodded again.  
  
The Officer slowly rose up to her knees and gently brought her forehead to the other woman’s. Taking a minute to enjoy the calming sensation that Waverly always gave her. The smell of coconut and lavender filled her senses as she brought her hand up to coil her fingers in the baby hair at the nape of the teacher's head. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds longer before the redhead ran her nose along the youngest Earp’s, kissed her forehead, and got up to search for Lonnie.  
  
“I’ll be right back.”  
  
Waverly took a deep breath once Nicole was out of sight. Wiping away the few extra tears that escaped, she replayed everything that had happened within the last five minutes and almost choked on her own saliva when she realized what she had said before Tucker started being homophobic. The teacher smacked her palm against her head and groaned.  
  
“So not how I wanted to tell Nicole!” The teacher mumbled into her hand.

**____________________**

  
Waverly and Nicole were a mile from the homestead when the teacher asked to drive past it. The two made small talk and never once mentioned what had happened at the station. Not that neither one of them didn’t want to bring it up but the comfortable and calming atmosphere inside the truck was what they needed, and they really didn’t want to burst that bubble with that reminder. Well, not yet at least.  
  
“There’s a dirt road up ahead, on the right.” Nicole responded with soft ‘okay’ and continued driving. She had no idea where the teacher was leading them and thought about asking, but instead, she held her tongue and waited it out.  
  
“Turn is right there.” Waverly pointed out with her free hand. “Follow the path until the end, and before you ask how you’ll know when to stop, trust me, it won't be too hard to figure out.” She chuckled. “Well, you can keep driving, but there won't be a trail to follow anymore. It'll just be an open field.”  
  
“Okay then.” Nicole squeezed the hand that was interlocked with hers and did what the brunette told her to do.  
  
It wasn’t long before the Officer was pulling her truck to a stop in front of a pond. The area seemed familiar to her though Nicole had never been there before. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew she had seen the place somewhere. The redhead looked over to Waverly and saw a sad look on her face. What made her even more concerned was when she saw her wipe at both her eyes.  
  
“Waverly, are you okay?” Nicole whispered. Somehow thinking that if she talked quietly enough, it wouldn’t scare the woman beside her.  
  
“I haven’t been here since I was ten years old.” The youngest Earp wiped at her eyes again. “We use to come here all the time, then mama passed away from leukemia when I was four. Daddy picked up drinking for a while, trying to ease the pain from losing her. Fast forward to six years later, daddy had sobered up. Became the best father anyone could have asked for and sadly ended up getting killed on the job.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Waves. I-I didn’t know.”  
  
“It’s okay, Nicole. My sisters and I, we don’t usually talk about it and very rarely do we mention coming here. Both Willa and Wynonna have since daddy died, but I never felt the need to come here, you know. I should have, but it hurt too much considering both my parents are buried here.”  
  
“So why come here now?”  
  
“New beginning's and wanting to create more memories in a place that I loved so much at one point in my life.” Waverly smiled warmly at Nicole and squeezed her hand.  
  
The redhead took the opportunity to finally bring up a particular subject. “So, girlfriend, huh?” She teased.  
  
The youngest Earp groaned. “I wasn’t supposed to say that, but Tucker was making me mad, and it just came out.”  
  
“Oh.” The Officer's confident smile disappeared, and she turned her head to look out her window instead of Waverly.  
  
Nicole hoped her disappointment wasn’t noticeable though losing the grip she had on Waverly’s hand was kind of a dead giveaway. The redhead really didn’t want to be that discouraged by the fact that the youngest Earp had said it out of being spiteful. With everything that had happened over the last twenty-four hours, the Officer would have thought that the brunette was ready to make a commitment, but apparently, she thought wrong. At the same time, Nicole didn’t want to break her promise that she would pressure Waverly into being in a relationship. Unfortunately, her feelings were getting the better of her.  
  
“Nicole, please look at me.” Waverly lightly tugged on her friend's hand. “Please.” She repeated.  
  
“I can’t because if I do...you’ll tell me that you’re not ready to be with me yet and I have to respect that. Though that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt any less.” Nicole’s breath caught in her throat, and she tried to swallow down the lump that was there. Tears threatened to fall as she tried her best to blink them away.  
  
“I need you to look at me, please.” The brunette attempted to reach over and push Nicole’s face, so she staring at her, but it was no use. Her arms were too short, and the center console was in the way. “Dammit, Nicole! Don’t make me figure out a way to crawl over this thing, so I’m literally in your lap, forcing you to look at me.” Waverly yelled with desperation in her voice.  
  
Nicole finally turned her head with tears in eyes and was caught off guard when the teacher pulled on her arm until she halfway over the console. Waverly took her free hand, weaved into the red hair at the back of her friends head and crashed their lips together. She kissed the Officer deeply and poured as many feelings into as she possibly could. When the brunette finally pulled away, she was panting and smiling.  
  
Waverly gently laid her forehead against Nicole’s. “I’m falling in love with you, you giant idiot. So, of course, I want to be with you.” She whispered with lips just centimeters away from the redhead’s.  
  
Pulling away just far enough to look Waverly in the eye, the Officer beamed all the while her brain was short-circuiting from the teacher saying she was falling in love with her. “You want to be with me?” She cooed. Nicole was surprised that she was able to say anything.  
  
“More than anything. As long as its what you want too.” Nicole couldn’t contain the smile on her face anymore. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Waverly’s.  
  
Their lips moved together in perfect sync much like the night before, minus the fact that it was mostly all teeth from them smiling too much. Nicole couldn’t believe that she was kissing Waverly again. Sure they had shared a brief one during lunch and one just moments ago, but to be kissing her like that, passionate and filled with love, the Officer didn’t think it would happen, at least that soon anyway.  
  
Waverly, on the other hand, was on cloud nine. She felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off her shoulders, and it was all because she had finally allowed herself to be happy. To be with the person that the youngest Earp was in love with. The brunette wanted to say that she was, indeed, in love with Nicole instead of saying ‘falling in love’ but after so many years of not dating, she was still a little scared to be that vulnerable to the Officer. She knew she could be, but it was a step in the right direction, and by how Nicole reacted to her admission, she knew that her friend, no, girlfriend, felt the same way.  
  
What neither of them knew, and was too preoccupied to care about what was going on around them, was that someone was hidden in the woods and taking their pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently, my brain wanted to take this story up a notch. Really sorry about that. 
> 
> Let me know if you guys are interested in some intense plotting. To those who are familiar with my first story, 'Your Past Will Find You,' you'll know what I'm talking about.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, to those who are waiting for an update on my WayHaught medieval AU, please note, one will be coming soon. I am also done writing chapter 7 and as soon as I'm done editing, I will be posting. Hopefully next week along with my new story 'The Homestead Stables.'


	22. A Place of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly opens up some more to Nicole.  
> Nicole finds out why the place is so familiar to her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter. The beginning is really invasive and slightly creepy, but there is a point to it.  
> To anyone who has read the chapter of 'The Homestead Stables', please note that chapter two should be upload sometime this weekend. I still have to finish writing it, but it is almost done so it should be posted relatively soon.
> 
> I will be working on the next chapter of 'You're a... I'm a... What?' along with chapter 8 of my medieval AU. 
> 
> ALSO, if you have read 'Your Past Will Find You,' you'll be pleased to know that I have started writing the sequel. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue the Friday updates on this story as I am juggling quite a few stories now, but I will do my best in doing so. No promises though.

They watched from a distance, they always had. From the moment they laid eyes on Waverly Earp, they were smitten. It was hard though. Never being the sole person of the brunette’s affection. In high school, it was Champ Hardy, a football player, and a dumb one at that. But sweet, innocent, Waverly was a cheerleader, and the two just seemed to go hand and hand, even if she was smarter than the dimwit she was dating.  
  
Then the accident happened, and everything changed. The younger Earp stopped dating all together, and the chances of becoming a new boyfriend were out of the question. That didn’t mean they didn’t try though. Always trying to help but never pushing for more. If a potential boyfriend hurt Waverly’s feelings, they would ‘unexpectedly disappear.’ Not that many people paid to much attention to when city people showed up in Purgatory. Those people always left shortly after arriving. So, watching from afar was the easiest way to go about things.  
  
A couple of years go by, and a new person arrives in town. Someone who shouldn’t have been a potential suitor but a friend instead. They watched as Waverly ignored this person then slowly became friends with the new deputy. The woman was attractive, tall, redhead, and had a warm smile, but was way too friendly to the youngest Earp for their liking. Then the unthinkable happened, Waverly kissed this woman. It was all wrong, she should have been kissing them, not some woman who was trying to change the brunette.      
  
But now, watching though, like the night before, was cringeworthy. They sat in the woods, camera in one hand and binoculars in the other. They studied the movement inside the Officer’s truck. At first, it seemed innocent, then it wasn’t. The object of their affection was kissing the redhead, and unfortunately, it wasn’t a simple kiss, it was deep and passionate. They put down the binoculars, steadied the camera in both hands and began taking pictures. It was the only way to capture the moment and use it to fuel the fire that was building within them.  
  
Officer Nicole Haught, stole the women they loved and she wasn’t going get away with it.

**____________________**

  
“Hey, can I ask you something?” Nicole asked from behind Waverly.  
  
The two were sitting in the grass down by the pond. Waverly was situated between her girlfriend's legs and had arms wrapped around her middle. She was leaning against Nicole’s front, and her head was resting on her shoulder. The brunette was learning very quickly that being in the Officer’s arms, was her favorite place to be.  
  
“Sure, what’s on your mind.”  
  
“I’m not sure if I’m going to crazy here, but I feel like I know this place yet I can’t figure out why.”  
  
“Is there a question in there, Officer Haught?” Waverly teased but also slightly tensed up. She hoped Nicole didn’t notice, but like always, her girlfriend picked up on it but decided not to say anything.  
  
“I’m just wondering where we are is all?”  
  
“Believe it not, we’re still on the Homestead. If you walk that way,” Waverly pointed to the right. “About a quarter of a mile, you’ll be looking at the back of my house.”  
  
“That quite a bit of land you Earp’s got.”  
  
“Well, that’s what happens when Ward Earp buys the piece of land that this wife fell in love with.”  
  
The name hit Nicole like a ton of bricks. When she first took the job in Purgatory, she didn’t feel the need to look up past sheriffs, not that there was a need too anyway. After meeting Waverly, and then Wynonna, at the time, it still didn’t click. The Earp name only registered because of the history of her girlfriend's great-great-grandfather, Wyatt. It wasn’t until Sheriff Nedley mentioned his boss in a random conversation and how hard it was to fill his shoes, as Sheriff.  
  
Nedley had told the redhead that Ward was doing his best to get rid of the gang that was selling drugs in Purgatory. Some of the residents that had bought and use said drugs, ending up dying, due to overdosing on them. One by one, Ward was able to arrest different members and shipped them off to the big city. It took years to get most of them, but sadly, it ended terribly for Sheriff Earp.  
  
The Bossman, or Bobo Del Ray, tried to make a deal with the Sheriff or he’d go after Ward’s daughters. He was given twenty-four hours to make a decision and to meet at the trailer park, alone, with an answer. Everyone knew Bobo was a force to be reckoned with. He had power and knew the town like the back of his hand. For a man that had a blonde mohawk and wore a woman’s fur coat, people feared him.  
  
Ward had gathered his best deputies, Nedley being one of them, and they all went to the trailer park. The deputies stayed behind and out of sight, waiting for their command, while Ward went into Bobo’s trailer to talk. It was like life had stood still when three gunshots rang out.  
  
“My father or Sheriff Ward Earp,” The brunette said suddenly, breaking Nicole from her thoughts. “He died at the hands of Purgatory’s most wanted gang member, Bobo Del Ray. He was shot twice…. one in the shoulder and the other next to his heart. By the time paramedics got there, both daddy and Bobo were dead... Being a Sheriff’s deputy, I’m only going to assume that Nedley told you the story behind him being there?”  
  
“Yea, he did. When you said his name, everything just sorta clicked, you know?” Nicole gave Waverly a light squeeze around her middle and buried her nose in the brunette’s shoulder.  
  
“I could tell. I felt your body tense up at his name, and your face became blank. Not to mention, I’ve said your name a couple of times and kissed your jaw twice now, without you noticing.” Nicole grimaced, an apology on the tip of her tongue. “It’s okay, that you already know about my father, I still have a hard time talking about him even though its been a decade since he’d passed.”  
  
The redhead lifted her and did her best to look at her girlfriend. “I’m so so Waverly… we’re you close to him?”  
  
“Very. Once daddy sobered up, he was like a best friend to my sisters and me. I mean, he was our father and definitely acted like one when he needed too, but he also did his best to be our friend. It was hard for him, you know, raising three girls with no mother in the picture so you can imagine what teenage years were like for him with Willa and Wynonna. Unfortunately, like I said before, I didn’t get those years with him.”  
  
“Anyway, my aunt Gus, who moved away not long before you came here, she helped daddy raise us. She did the best she could, no different than him. There were times where it was difficult because all of us took our anger out on her at some point about losing our mama but thankfully Gus never took it to heart. She knew we were hurting, and so wasn’t she. We lost our mother, and she lost her sister. We all understood the pain we felt, and we were all grateful that we had one another. Even throughout all the tough times.”  
  
Silent tears ran down Waverly’s face. The Officer did her best to wipe each one away with one hand while keeping her other one at the small of the brunette’s back. Nicole wasn’t really sure when she had shifted to be able to look at her girlfriend better, but at that moment, how wasn’t really important. Making sure the youngest Earp was comforted and felt safe to be able to open up about her family was her main concern.  
  
Once Waverly had calm down enough, she had remembered that the redhead had made a connection to the pond. “Nic... you said you remember this place, but don’t know why right?”  
  
“Yea,” Nicole answered softly.  
  
“The family picture on the mantle, in my living room, it was taken here. Aunt Gus took the photo, and mama put it in a frame. It’s been sitting above the fireplace ever since mama put there.”  
  
The two had stayed at the pond until almost nightfall, which wasn’t long with Fall coming around the corner. It also meant a particular someone’s birthday was coming up and it was only a few days away. Nicole had idea, but she wasn’t sure how Waverly would take it.  
  
As they made their way back to the truck, Waverly in her girlfriend’s arms, the brunette's phone started going off. The both of them had a feeling as to who it was, well who they were, considering it was dinner time and the youngest Earp failed to mention not being home for it. So the two women assumed that it was Willa or Wynonna, or both, that was calling.  
  
“Hey, Nic, would you like to have dinner with my sisters and me?” Nicole could tell Waverly was nervous. She was worrying her bottom lips and avoided eye contact.  
  
“I’d love too, baby. But on one account?”  
  
“And what would that be?” Waverly asked curiously, ignoring the way her cheeks felt warm from the pet name.  
  
“You allow me to take you out to dinner. Like a date… if that’s what you want.”

**____________________**

  
The ride back to the homestead was quick. The two were five minutes away, but nonetheless, it was filled with conversations. During that five minutes though, Nicole couldn’t stop her mind from reeling about the afternoon. How Tucker Gardner had taken the spotlight on making the town renovations happened. She felt anger and then guilt directly afterward because she still hadn’t told Waverly about it.  
  
Apart of Nicole wanted to believe that she didn’t have to tell the teacher anything. She paid it as an anonymous donor and to a point, she could easily leave it at that. Unfortunately, the part of the redhead hated that someone was taking credit for it and was seemingly letting it happen. At the same time, the Officer felt guilty because she wanted Waverly to know the truth but didn’t want to see the outcome that would come directly after.  
  
“Did you kidnap my baby sister, Haught?” Wynonna came bouncing out of the house and walked over to the passenger side door. “No... wait. You kidnapped her, then found out how annoying she can be and brought her back.’ The middle Earp teased.  
  
“Shut up, Nonna. If anyone got kidnapped and brought back, it would be you. You’d be too snarky for them to handle so you would just drive them nuts.”  
  
“You know, I’d try to deny that, but I can’t. You’re right, baby girl.” Wynonna looked over at Nicole. “I’d be too Haught to handle.”  
  
Nicole laughed at the joked while Waverly groaned and shook her head. “Seriously, we’ve been here for two second, and you’re already making puns?”  
  
“If the opportunity presents itself, Haught chance is, I’m gonna take it.”  
  
“You’re incorrigible.”  
  
“But yet, they haven’t even been directed at Haught-cakes... until now.” Wynonna went to get the wheelchair but abruptly stopped when she almost tripped over it. “Thanks.” She sheepishly said to Nicole once she realized the redhead had gotten out of the truck to grab the chair, opened it up and locked it down for Waverly to get into.  
  
“May I?” Nicole gestured to her girlfriend.  
  
The word girlfriend wasn’t new territory for Nicole, but it was for the teacher. They had only just put a label to what they were, and the redhead wasn’t sure how much Willa and Wynonna knew about their budding relationship. She knew Waverly liked to talk to her sister about anything and everything, but until the youngest Earp told her that she wanted the older Earp’s to know, being affectionate was going to have to be at a standstill until otherwise.  
  
Wynonna nodded and allowed Nicole to get Waverly out of the truck. The transfer was still as smooth as it always was and still dumbfounded the middle Earp on how easy the Officer made it look. Waverly still hadn’t told them about the redhead’s past, continuing to say it wasn’t her story to tell. The darker brunette understood the reason, but at the same time, her cop instincts wanted to do a background check on the woman her baby sister had strong feeling for.  
  
As the three women started making their way towards the house, the brunette had announced that Nicole was staying for dinner. Waverly had glared at her sister and told her to behave right before she wheeled herself through the front door. The teacher went straight into the kitchen leaving the redhead and Wynonna alone in the living room. The two women stared at each other, a slightly awkward silence falling between them.  
  
“Hey,” Nicole finally breaking the tension that had settled in the room. She walked to Wynonna and whispered. “How much do you know about Tucker Gardner?”  
  
“He’s the little brother to Mercedes and Beth. A huge spoiling brat of a creep. His parents babied him up until they died. Anything he did, they’d let it slide. No matter _what_ it was... Oh, and he has a crush on Waverly and has since the second grade. Why?”  
  
“I have reason to believe he’s going to be more of a problem now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing...
> 
> I want to give all of you a huge shout out for continuing to support this story. I had never imagined that this would get so many kudos or even have so many readers enjoy this fic. So thank you from the bottom of my heart for leaving kudos and commenting. It means a great deal to me, and I couldn't be more appreciative.


	23. There’s No Such Thing as ‘The Impossible’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I know it's been three weeks since I've last updated, but I wanted to focus on getting a couple of my other stories updated as well as posting my newest story 'My Past That Haunts Me,' which is the sequel to 'Your Past Will Find You.'

“So…” Willa turned from the stove and stared at her little sister, giving her a knowing look.   
  
“So…” Waverly repeated back to her as innocently as possible, knowing exactly what her sister was asking.   
  
“Are you and Nicole officially exclusive?” The brunette bit her lower lip and nodded her head.   
  
Both Waverly and Willa began squealing in delight. Waverly, for how happy she was and Willa being so proud of her sister for taking the plunge to finally be with someone.   
  
“What the hell is going in here?” Wynonna barged into the kitchen with Nicole walking behind her. “You two sound like a couple of pigs squealing because you finally got fed… wait, you didn’t start eating without me, did you? Because that would be rude of you.”  
  
Waverly just shook her head. “Do always think with your stomach?”  
  
“Is food essential to stay alive?”  
  
“Touché!” The teacher wheeled herself around and up to the table. “Oh, by the way, Wynonna, Nicole and I are dating now.”   
  
Nicole went to take the seat next to her girlfriend and paused momentarily. She glanced over at Waverly with a mega-watt smile on her face. The Officer was unbelievably happy that the brunette didn’t want to keep their relationship a secret from her sisters. She would have understood though. Not being with someone for a long time plus never dating a woman before could be really nerve-racking, and the redhead knew all about that too. So keeping their new found relationship on the down-low could easily have been expected, though Nicole was grateful nonetheless that she didn’t have to hide her affection towards the teacher.   
  
“Oh! You are now?” Wynonna glared at Nicole; hard.   
  
Chuckling nervously and rubbing her hand at the back of her neck, the redhead tried her best to not show how scared she was of Wynonna giving her the death glare. The two hardly knew each other as it was, and finding out that one of your fellow officers were dating your youngest sister, gave that sense of fear to anyone. The darker brunette was actually surprised by the news. She figured Waverly would have stayed friends with Nicole giving the status of the Officer’s job, especially knowing what had happened to their father.  
  
Wynonna was happy for her sister either way. She was actually over the moon excited for her little sister that she finally was willing to open up to someone, especially since Waverly was already in love with Nicole. To whether or not, the youngest Earp was willing to admit that to the redhead so soon, was a question she was going to have to ask her later.  
  
“Wynonna,” Both Willa and Waverly said in warning. “We’re both very happy for you, baby girl.” The oldest Earp smiled to her little sister before glaring at Wynonna.   
  
The oldest Earp knew full well that her middle sister was planning to give the redhead the shovel talk, though Willa didn’t think it was needed. Nicole had proven herself time and time again that she was worthy enough to be with her little sister. Not that it would have taken the Officer much to prove herself, but the added background of knowing how to care for someone in a wheelchair was a nice bonus. The darker brunette grumbled a bit before taking a seat across from Nicole.  
  
“Do you need any help, Willa?” The redhead began to get out of her chair to only sit right back down when Willa had dismissed her.   
  
“Nonsense, you are guest in this house… Nonna, grab the plates and silverware, please.” Waverly snorted and brought a hand up to mouth to stifle the laugh that threatened to come out from the ridiculous shocked expression from Wynonna, that quickly turned into a pout when Willa threatened her with no food and whiskey.     
  
“The lesson to be learned here, Nicole,” Waverly stated. “If you want Wynonna to do something for you, offer her free food and alcohol.”  
  
“Depending on what kind of whiskey you buy, you might even get proposed too.” Willa chimed in.   
  
“That happened one time!” Wynonna called out, making the other women laugh. 

**____________________**  

  
Dinner at the homestead was entertaining, to say the least. Nicole felt relaxed and comfortable there which was a plus. What made it even better was being able to kiss Waverly on the cheek or gently on the lips without the fear of outing her girlfriend to her older sisters.  It was honestly one of the best feelings in the world and the happiest she had ever been since she was with Lucy.   
  
At some point, the conversations took a turn and made the Officer imperceptibly uncomfortable. It wasn’t that there was any crude humor or inappropriate comments made from Wynonna, well, not during dinner at least, but rather the topic that came into play. Waverly had decided to inform her sisters about what Chrissy had told her and Nicole during lunch about Tucker Garnder being the apparent donor to the towns renovations.   
  
There was an awkward, heavy silence that held for far too long for Nicole’s liking then it turned into a battle of who could convince the other that the information was accurate or not. The redhead did her best to not look like a nervous wreck and ended up excusing herself to the bathroom to control her labored breathing that had picked up when Willa mentioned her being a more logical person to pay for the renovations. She sincerely hoped no one had noticed her odd behavior on the manner and hoped they wouldn’t call her out on it. Luckily, no one did during the dinner, but sadly that didn’t mean someone wouldn’t later on.   
  
Currently, the redhead was sitting at her desk at the precinct, going through a file on Tucker Gardner. The young man had an abundance for getting into trouble or gaining a numerous amount of restraining orders against multiple women in different towns and cities. Nicole wasn’t all that surprised, but what did catch her attention was the criminal protective order from a woman in the Big City. The name looked oddly familiar, though at that very moment she couldn’t remember where she had seen or even heard the name before.    
  
Jotting down the woman’s name and a few other details from the report onto a sticky note, Nicole slid the file into her bottom drawer and locked it up before leaving. She promised Shorty that she would come in during her lunch and set up a date to build the ramp. The redhead had the next day off as well as Sunday, she winced when she remembered telling Waverly that she was working; a little white lie that hopefully, wouldn't bite her in the ass when the day came.    
  
“Taking my lunch break, Lonnie. I’ll be back in an hour.” Nicole said over her shoulder as she grabbed her jacket.  
  
“You heading to the high school?” The redhead gave Lonnie a quizzical look. “To see-see your girlfriend.” The other Officer stuttered.   
  
“And who do you think I’m dating that works over at the high school?”  
  
“Mi-Miss Earp.” Lonnie stuttered again. The intense glare coming from Nicole making him nervous.   
  
“You realize there are three Earp women in this town and one of them works here, while the other two are teachers at Purgatory High? So, I’m going to ask you again. Just who do you think I’m dating? Not that it’s any of your business.”   
  
“It’s uh… kind of hard to uh… not know that you and the youngest Earp are together now. The other officers kinda overheard the conversation you had yesterday with Tucker and Waverly. Not to mention, the news of the impossible happening is a huge deal in this town.”  
  
“The impossible?” Nicole confusedly asked.  
  
“Waverly Earp dating again since she was in a car accident,” Lonnie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “That information has spread like wildfire since it’s a small town. Not to mention, her ironically dating a cop that is also a woman.”  
  
“Why should anybody care whether Waverly is dating a female officer or not? It’s no one's business but ours.”  
  
“You’re right, but the youngest Earp hasn’t shown interest in anyone since Champ Hardy dumped her at the hospital straight after the accident.”  
  
Nicole balled her fists tightly and took a deep breath. “Lonnie, I’m going to give you a chance you stop talking before a shove my fist in your face… Miss Earp’s private life is her own, and it doesn’t need to be showed-cased like some common circus animal in a cage. It is none of your business or anyone’s else’s for that matter along with what she does or who she decides to date or not. Unless she or her sisters, directly tell you this information, keep your damn mouth shut. This is exactly how rumors are started, and it’s the last thing that needs to happen. Unless you want to deal with Wynonna and Willa or me instead?”  
  
Lonnie gulped; hard. Nicole could visibly see beads of sweat run down the side of his neck. She knew she had intimidated him the second she opened her mouth and started defending her girlfriend. Like the redhead had said, it wasn’t anyone’s business but hers and Waverly’s. The fact that people were so shocked to find out that the youngest Earp decided to date was astounding. The information didn’t involve them or disrupted how they lived, so why should they act like it did?   
  
The other officer shook his head, stuttered over an apology, and took off towards the break room. Nicole couldn’t help but have a satisfying smirk on her face. Lonnie was a great guy and an okay Officer, but unfortunately, he genuinely didn’t know when you shut his mouth. The redhead could only hope that after their encounter, the man would spread the word around the station that they all should stay out of their business and at the same time, hoped Nedley wouldn’t fire her for threatening a co-worker. 

**____________________**

  
The lunch rush at Shorty’s had always been the busiest time for them during the weekdays. It was one of the few establishments that served during that time in the small town. Nicole could count on both her hands the numbers of restaurants that served food and well… it only took five fingers to name off the number of places that actually had food that was edible and was worth eating at. Shorty’s was a part of the top two businesses she and Waverly like going too; the other being the Chinese restaurant.  
  
Seconds after stepping into the establishment, Nicole could smell stale beer and practically taste the mixtures of different foods that were being cooked in the kitchen. She swallowed thickly as her mouth watered at the thought of getting food in her stomach-something she hadn’t done since dinner with her girlfriend and sisters the night before. Apart from the growling in the Officers stomach, she scanned the bar until her eyes landed on Shorty. The older man smiled and nodded in acknowledged to her presence.   
  
Due to the bar being busy, the redhead bought lunch and began measuring out the stairs. Some people asked why she was doing it, and thankfully Shorty was able to answer. Simple stating that he was looking to refurbish the bar since it was old and had too many creaks in it. A couple of the patrons said it gave it character while the older man replied that it reminded him of his weak back every time he took a step.   
  
During the hour of measuring and taking bites of her lunch, the bartender Rosita Bustillos tried to strike up a conversation with Nicole. Well, more like she attempted to flirt with the Officer only to find out that she was basically having a one-sided conversation with herself. The redhead, of course, apologized for being rude afterward and explained that she only had so much time to collect the measurements that she needed for Shorty. Unfortunately, Nicole’s charming-self ended up getting another napkin with the bartenders number-to which she declined and proudly announced that she was in a relationship with a woman that she loved very much. Though that didn’t stop Rosita from pushing the napkin into the Officer’s hands and squeezing it lightly as she gave her a flirtatious smile.   
  
At that point, Nicole just gave up, and ‘accepted’ the number. When she paid for her lunch, the redhead placed the napkin on the counter with an added note saying, ‘I’m sorry, but I’m not interested.’ She made her goodbyes with Shorty and told him that she would be back tomorrow, as per agreement. As the Officer walked out of the bar, she didn’t see or pay attention to the disappointed look on Rosita’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most of you know, I have seven stories that I am working on right now. I have a system that I (hopefully) plan on using. So those you follow my work, here is how I plan on posting and what story will be updated next.
> 
> Starting with this story, it will go (Love Me as I Am is excluded from this list because it is co-authored with AvacadoHaught): 
> 
> And Then You Happened  
> The Homestead Stables   
> I'll Fight for What I Want (Even if it Kills Me)  
> You're a... I'm a... What?  
> Land and Sea (You're the One for Me)  
> My Past That Haunts Me 
> 
> I plan on updating whenever I get the chapter finished. 'And Then You Happened' I plan on continuing to post on Fridays because I have been posting that story on that day for the past few months and I feel like it should stay on that day. 
> 
> As a heads up though, depending on how fast I can type each chapter, when Friday, December 21st rolls around, I will be busy because it's my oldest daughter birthday. So if 'ATYH' is the next story that I'm supposed to update, please bear with me, and I'll post whenever I ever I can, whether its Thursday or Saturday or even early Friday morning. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and has checked to see if I plan on updating again. Life is a little hectic at times, and as previously stated, I am working on multiple stories at once. Please note that story means a lot to me, and I plan on seeing it through to the end! 
> 
> P.S: If there is any scenario you would like to see happen, let me know.


	24. Not a chapter

Hey guys!! I’m working on the next chapter and I’m kinda stuck. 

I’m trying to write out Waverly’s birthday but I’m not sure what kind of surprise I want her to have other than the ramp Nicole built in Shorty’s. 

So if you guys have any ideas that you would like to see happen for Waverly’s birthday plus in the story in general, leave me a comment and I’ll see what I can do. 

 

P.S: thank you for all your support and help. Also I’m hoping to get the next chapter out by this weekend. 


	25. Waverly's Birthday: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shout out to everyone who left comments. I loved all the ideas, and plan on using them whether they are apart of Waverly's birthday or as a WayHaught date!
> 
> Also, another note, Waverly's birthday will be a couple of chapters long. I'm going to do my best to try to get another chapter out before working on the next story.

The following day Nicole was busier than ever. She woke up early to make sure she had all the materials ready and loaded in the back of her truck. Thankfully all that was needed were the cordless power tools and the toolbox that was always kept in the shed behind the house.  
  
Most of the wood was already cut by nightfall the day before, and the redhead made sure that it was all placed in the bed of the truck and covered with a tarp to keep it from the evening and morning dew. She knew the plywood would be fine if it got wet, but she hated working with it that way.  
  
Nicole had made the smart decision to go to the hardware store after her shift was over. Her and Waverly didn’t have anything planned for after they got out of work and the redhead was kinda glad for it. The Officer was able to get things ready; therefore she could get an early start on her day off. She did feel little guilty though for being thankful for not having plans with her girlfriends, but that didn’t stop her from texting Waverly every so often until they both went to bed.  
  
Building the ramp took less time than expected. Shorty had met her at the bar to unlock the doors and let her in. What Nicole wasn’t planning on was the older man helping her out. Having the extra set of hands was undoubtedly helpful in making sure the ramp was done that day. It probably would have taken the Officer most of the day if she had done it by herself, but with Shorty’s added help, they were done by noontime.  
  
With having the rest of the day off, and not much else to do besides lounging around the house, Nicole figured it was best to swing by the station. Her encounter with Lonnie yesterday was anything but professional. The redhead was in full protective girlfriend mode, and after reading reports about Tucker Gardner, her anger for the man was unfortunately unleashed on her co-worker. There was a much-needed apology that Nicole had to give and thankfully, Lonnie was in accepting mood. Well… Nicole also promised to take over a couple of his shifts whenever he needed, except for the upcoming weekend when it was Waverly’s birthday.  
  
That was another thing. The Officer started planning a surprise birthday party for her girlfriend. She had to rope in Wynonna and Willa, which was harder to do. But thankfully the middle Earp was willing to help even though Nicole barely told her anything about the plans she had come up with. Though if the redhead was completely honest, they really weren’t much. She had an idea, one that seemed pointless a year ago but now it could possibly be a good idea. Though she had to run it by a certain set of sisters to see if it was a smart one.

**____________________**

  
“You want to do _what_ for her birthday?”  
  
Wynonna flopped down on Nicole’s couch and rest her feet up on the coffee table. Nicole glared at her and smacked her shoes off. The redhead was not particularly fond of people putting their dirty shoes or boots up on a place that she tended to put for food on more often than not.  
  
Nicole was kinda nervous about this part. As much as she wanted to surprise everyone for Waverly’s birthday, it seemed like a good idea to run her plans by the older Earp sisters. Well, at least one of them for now since Willa and her girlfriend were both working at the current moment.  
  
“A month or so ago, Waverly listed off some ideas that she wanted to do before, during, and after college, but those were also things she wanted to do before the accident happened.”  
  
“And what makes you think she can do these things now?” Wynonna knew damn well that Waverly could do anything she wanted, but she also wanted to see what Nicole had to say to that kind of question.  
  
“Anyone can do anything as long as we put our minds to it. Just because Waverly is in a wheelchair doesn’t mean she has to stop wanting to do things that scare her. We all have our limits, some more than others, but why should that stop us from doing it anyway?”  
  
“God, you are like a walking bumper sticker.” Nicole laughed.  
  
“So I’ve been told.”  
  
“You’re good for her. Not many people have gone out of their way just to make her happy. Though I am still surprised, she wanted to date you.”  
  
“She’s worth it, and I’d do anything just to see her smile… and as for us dating, she told me about your father and how he died. We both know that when it comes to our job, we’re always putting our lives on the line. But I also won't leave the station or my cruiser without wearing my vest either. I promised her that.”  
  
“You love her.” Wynonna breathed out. She could see it in Nicole’s eyes and the way she talked about Waverly that the woman was head over heels for her little sister.  
  
The thought of her co-worker and her sister being together didn’t bother her. What did though, was the possibility of Nicole dying the same way Ward did and leaving her baby sister alone and heartbroken. Just the idea of Waverly losing another person she cared for, loved for even, dying because of the police force, was the worst feeling in the world. It was a burden Wynonna carried every day since becoming a police officer herself.    
  
“Before I admit that to anyone, I want to be able to tell her that myself first.”  
  
“Fair enough… Also, you tell anyone about this conversation or that I’m soft, your body will never be found.” Wynonna warned.  
  
“Deal. Now about my plans for Waverly’s birthday?”  
  
“I think she’ll love it, Haught.” Wynonna grabbed the beer that was sitting on the floor next to her and took a swing of it.  
  
“Good, cause you, Willa and Chrissy are all joining us as well.” Nicole smiled wickedly when she saw the middle Earp chug her beer faster than ever before.

**____________________**

  
The next couple of days went by surprisingly fast. Nicole had spent most of her time either at the station, the Homestead or at home. Wherever she was, the odds of Waverly being there with her was pretty high. The Officer had requested for Sunday off, and Nedley thankfully granted it to her with the exception of taking on at least one double shift the following week. To the redhead, that was a bargain she was willing to work with.  
  
When Sunday finally arrived, Nicole was incredibly nervous. She wasn’t sure if Waverly was going to like her birthday surprise or end up hating her. Even with Wynonna telling her that both she and Willa thought it was a great idea, it still didn’t help calm down her nerves. There was always a risk when trying to do something for Waverly that could potentially be thrown back at her face. She knew her girlfriend had some fears about still wanting to some crazy things that even the redhead wouldn’t dream about doing, but if she could make some it come true, in any form, Nicole would do it if meant seeing the brunette happy.  
  
Seven-thirty in the morning rolled around, with a soft knock on the door. A large bouquet of flowers that took both hands to hold on to, that was also a companied by a hopeful smile on Nicole’s face. She waited behind the door of the Homestead, and fortunately, she didn’t have to wait long.  
  
Willa swung the door opened and cocked her head to the side. “You’re extremely early. Waverly is still asleep, considering you two were talking on the phone until midnight last night.” She smirked. "Nice flowers."  
  
Nicole chuckled nervously and gave the oldest Earp a sheepish smile in return. “Thanks and I know I’m early, but I wanted to surprise her. Would it be all right if I went in and woke her up?”  
  
“If you get knocked out, it’s not my fault. Waverly may look like an angel while sleeping, but she’ll punch you for disrupting her beauty rest.”  
  
“I think I’ll take my chances.” The redhead said through a small laugh.       
  
After entering the Homestead, the redhead quietly walked through the living room and over to Waverly’s bedroom door. She slowly opened it and leaned against it as she closed it. Taking in her girlfriend's bedroom, Nicole swore she had never seen a more beautiful sight. Waverly was bundled up with what looked to be at least three blankets, and the sunlight coming from the window gave the woman a soft glow to her sleeping form. In the Officers mind, she thought Waverly looked like an angel and was one, no matter what anyone said.  
  
Nicole slowly but surely made her way over to the bed and gently laid the bouquet of flowers on the floor, so they were out of Waverly’s view. She sat down on the side of the bed, watching her girlfriend for any signs of her waking up and when there wasn’t any, the redhead placed a delicate kiss to the brunette’s forehead. A small sigh fell from Waverly’s lips, and Nicole couldn’t help but smile thinking that the youngest Earp somehow knew she was there, even while in a deep sleep.  
  
Thinking of ways to wake up her sleeping girlfriend, all of the options seemed ridiculous. Shaking her or jumping on the bed resembled something Waverly’s sisters would do and most likely have, so Nicole went with a much more simplistic idea and only she would be able to do. It was within her ‘girlfriend rights’ to be able to wake up Waverly in such a way. _Girlfriend rights? What am I, twelve?... Maybe Waverly might think the same way?_  
  
Setting about her ‘mission,’ Nicole began placing light kisses all over Waverly’s face. Because she was so focused on her task, the redhead failed to see that her girlfriend had actually woken up. It wasn’t until soft hands grabbed ahold of the Officer’s face and connected their lips that Nicole realized that she probably shouldn’t have been paying better attention.  
  
“Hmm.” Waverly hummed. “What a way to wake up?” She murmured against Nicole’s lips.  
  
“Happy birthday, baby,” Nicole whispered then kissed her girlfriend again.  
  
“Thank you... lay with me?”  
  
The redhead nodded and couldn’t contain the smile on her face. “Of course... Oh! These are for you.” Nicole leaned down and grabbed the flowers then handed them to Waverly as she slowly pushed herself off the bed.  
  
“Nicole!” Waverly squealed at the sight of what probably was three dozen roses. “Where in the world did you manage to get rainbow colored roses! I know for a fact that Rosie’s Bouquets doesn’t sell them in their shop.”  
  
“I specially ordered them.” The Officer crawled onto the bed next to Waverly and sheepishly ducked her head with a blush dusting her cheeks.  
  
When Nicole originally began looking at flowers to buy for Waverly’s birthday, she was just going to do something simple. Then she thought about it. Her girlfriend was anything but simple. The brunette was extraordinary and deserved everything in the world. So no, red roses or a bouquet of wildflowers weren’t enough. The Officer wanted them to be different and something she knew the youngest Earp would love. Which was why Nicole went with rainbow roses. They were bright, colorful and also meant happiness and secretly, all those things were what Waverly brought to Nicole’s life.  
  
“Hey,” Waverly reached out and turned her girlfriends face back towards her with one finger under Nicole's chin. “I love them and… I always love it when you get me flowers.”  
  
Moving her hand from her girlfriend's chin to caressing her face then to the nape of her neck, Waverly brought their faces closer together and rested her forehead against the redhead's before reconnecting their lips. The kiss started out slow yet passionate. It stayed like that for a minute. Their lips moving together in a perfect dance that soon became heated when the brunette swiped her tongue along Nicole’s bottom lip asking for entrance.  
  
It was much to the redhead’s surprise when she felt Waverly’s tongue touch her lip, but then again, who was she to deny such a request? Nicole opened her mouth a little wider and did her best to fight back the moan that threatened to escape the second their tongues met. Though she was pretty sure she did a terrible job at hiding it. _Or was that Waverly that moaned?_ At that point, the Officer didn’t care anymore. All that matter was that her girlfriend was grabbing her hair a little harder and pulling on her until she was practically and quite literally, on top of her.  
  
Soon enough, Nicole had a leg slotted between Waverly’s and straddling another. She was mindful to not put her full weight down on her girlfriend but also knew that the smaller girl would speak up if she were hurting her in any way. The second the Officer’s knee touched Waverly’s core, a small gasp fell from her lips that quickly turned into another moan. Unfortunately, their heated make-out session ended far too soon for either of their likings when someone started banging on the door.    
  
“Quit having sex in there and come join us for breakfast. Also, happy birthday, baby girl!”  
  
“Thanks, Wynonna!” Waverly shouted. She cracked her eyes open when she heard Nicole lightly chuckling. “Guess I should get ready for the day and meet you out there, or else both my sisters will barge in here.” The brunette pecked her girlfriend's lips once more.  
  
“That's probably best.” Nicole quietly said. She got up from the bed and went about getting the wheelchair set up so Waverly could get into it. “I do have one question though.”  
  
“And what's that?” Waverly questioned.  
  
“Do you have anything planned for today?” Nicole knew that she didn’t, but it also didn’t hurt to ask to make sure either.  
  
“I’m not sure. Willa and Wynonna haven’t said anything… why do you have something planned?” The youngest Earp looked at her girlfriend suspiciously.  
  
“I do, and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me? Starting with a breakfast picnic?” Nicole nervously asked.  
  
“I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you, Nicole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am going to try to get another chapter out before posting on my next story! 
> 
> To those who are wondering and follow any of my stories, the next one I am updating will be 'The Homestead Stables.' followed by 'I'll Fight for What I Want(Even if it Kills Me).'
> 
> If you're ever wondering which story I am posting next, check out my works page and whatever story is above 'I Dare You' is the next one.


	26. Waverly's Birthday: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has surprises up her sleeves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part two of Waverly's birthday. This chapter is nothing but fluff so, enjoy!!!

During the half-hour duration that it took for Waverly to shower and get dressed, it also gave Nicole, Willa, and Wynonna enough time to talk about the plans for the day. It was all straightforward. The redhead was going to take her girlfriend out for their breakfast picnic and just spend some alone time together, then drive up to the big city where the two would meet up with the rest of the gang for the ‘secret’ surprise.’ After that, they would all go for lunch, go to the 'secret location' and continue on the rest of the day, though no one but Nicole actually knew what that consisted of.     
  
“So you’re not going to tell us where you’re taking her first?” Willa questioned.   
  
“Nope, it’s a surprise.”  
  
“What’s a surprise?” Waverly wheeled herself out into the living room.   
  
“What I have planned for your birthday!” Nicole excited replied as she turned around to face Waverly. “If you’re ready to go, we can head out now. Unless you want to stay here instead?” She bit her bottom lip nervously.   
  
Waverly looked at her sisters and had a silent conversation with both of them. She smiled brightly when Wynonna nodded her head and Willa tilting her head towards the door with a slight nod of her own. The youngest Earp was kinda surprised that her older sisters were okay with her leaving for the day, especially it being her birthday and all but she wasn’t going to question it until later.  
  
The brunette turned to head to face Nicole and continued to smile. “I’m ready.”  
  
The Officer quietly let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Okay, yea… great.” She stumbled over her words and silently cursed herself for acting like awkward gay that she was.   
  
“I’ll see you two tonight, then.” Waverly began following her girlfriend over to the door and stopped to receive hugs from Willa and Wynonna; both saying, ‘happy birthday’ to her.   
  
“Yeah tonight, baby girl!”   
  
There was a bit a sarcastic tone to Wynonna’s voice, and Waverly didn’t know why, but then again, it was Wynonna, and that alone was self-explanatory. Again, the youngest Earp wanted to question why her sisters were acting odd but when her attention fell back onto Nicole, getting answers was longer an issue. Not when her girlfriend was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world.

  
**____________________**

  
“God, I can’t get over how unbelievably beautiful it is here. How in the world did you ever find this place?” Waverly wondered.   
  
They were on the other side of town, not that far from Nicole’s house but still a reasonable distance away from Purgatory itself as well. The area was quiet, almost horrifying by the lack of sound throughout the woods. In all the twenty-one years Waverly had lived in her small town, not once had she ever come across a valley like the one Nicole had brought too. Then again, she had never remembered anyone ever talking about one being in Purgatory at all.  
  
The two women were currently sitting on a blanket overlooking the valley. Waverly was situated between Nicole’s legs with her girlfriend’s arms securely wrapped around her waist. She couldn’t get over all the colors that were before her very eyes. Reds, yellows, oranges, and green all mixed with each other and ran along both sides of the river that flowed down the middle. It honestly was one of most beautiful places the teacher had ever seen. Apart from the lake behind the Homestead, of course. The only thing that outshined both places was her Officer that had taken the liberty to pressing light kisses along her jaw and down her neck every so often since sitting together after finishing their breakfast.  
  
Nicole placed her chin on top on the brunette’s shoulder and smiled at the view in front on her. “Well, as you know, I like to go hiking every now and then, and since I wasn’t familiar with Purgatory, I figured I would check out the landscape that came with my property on top of walking all over the outskirts of town and all through the woods.”  
  
“How did you not get lost?”  
  
“I used the survival part of my brain and tore off bark on some of the trees, so I knew how to get back… it was something I taught myself after I got lost in the woods when I was eight.” Nicole sighed.” Oh! And to always bring a compass as well.”   
  
“That’s actually pretty brilliant, Nicole. Your parents and Lucy must have been so proud of you for figuring that out at such a young age.” Waverly tried to stifle a moan when Nicole went back to kissing her neck and hit a particular spot that if she could stand, her knees would have become weak.   
  
“Lucy yes, my parents, on the other hand, not so much.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“They weren’t so keen on their eight-year-old daughter traipsing all over hell... by themselves.”   
  
“Nicole Haught, you were a rebel!” Waverly laughed.   
  
“And my parents hated it!” Nicole chuckled for a few seconds and then sighed. “We should get going soon. I still have more plans for you, birthday girl.”    
  
Waverly pressed her back further into Nicole’s front as far as she could and brought the arms that were around her midsection, tighter around her. She didn’t want to leave the hilltop, more importantly, the brunette didn’t want to leave her girlfriends embrace. It was calming, relaxing and absolutely heavenly. It was honestly her favorite place in the world. The youngest Earp didn’t want to leave yet, and that's when an idea came to mind.   
  
Slowly turning her torso and tilting her head just right, Waverly pressed her lips against her girlfriends. If it were possible, she would already be straddling Nicole, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t have the redhead help her in doing so either. The kiss started out slow, like it usually had since they started dating. Though the teacher wanted more, _much_ more. As she placed her hand on the redhead’s cheek, she gently bit her Officer’s lower lip and smiled when she heard the small groan come from Nicole.   
  
Without even thinking, the redhead lowered her hands to Waverly’s hips and squeezed them as she began lowering herself down on the blanket.  Just as she was descending, Nicole’s hands slid down to her girlfriend's thighs and gently turned her waist over so the brunette was laying on top of her. She was going to pull away from the kiss to make sure Waverly was okay, but the moan that passed through her lips and hands tangling in her hair gave the Officer confirmation that she needed.   
  
It still amazed the youngest Earp how well Nicole could move her without conflicting any pain to her. Everything was always gently, delicate, and done with an ease that sometimes Waverly didn’t know that it happened until it was done. Now, was not the case though. With the little feeling she had, some days better than others, the brunette could slightly feel her girlfriend’s hands just below her ass. The touch alone felt like it was lighting her skin on fire yet it was the kind of burn that she was willingly and happily accept.   
  
Needing more contact, Nicole gripped Waverly’s thighs again and pulled them forward, so the brunette was properly straddling her waist. When her girlfriend moaned again, she knew that the smaller woman could feel her touch. She swiped her tongue along the teacher's lower lip, begging for entrance. Waverly granted it by opening her mouth and sliding her own tongue inside the Officer's mouth. The two battled for dominance until Nicole won; Waverly gladly accepting defeat.     
  
The Officer then tapped the youngest Earp’s right shin, that was when Waverly finally pulled back from the kiss; for some much-needed air. The brunette rested her forehead against Nicole’s and nodded. Their lips were millimeters apart, and their breath mixed together. They were both panting and smiling, not that Waverly or Nicole noticed they were due to both of them having their eyes closed. It didn’t matter though, they were together, happy and only had one thing on their mind. More kissing!  
  
Waverly wasn’t entirely sure of what her girlfriend planned on doing when she felt the faint tap on her leg, but she trusted Nicole. As soon she felt a hand reach between them, her breath hitched, and then that hand went further down until it was pushing up on her thigh. The youngest Earp felt the redhead begin to shift under her and before she knew it, a leg was between her own, and that was when the brunette realized, she was straddling Nicole’s leg, and her core was pressed up against it like it was earlier that morning. But instead of it being the Officer’s knee, it was now the woman’s thigh.   
  
Not even seconds after the redhead had finished moving and settled their position, Waverly was crashing their lips together again. They stayed like that for a few minutes, only stopping when they needed air in their lungs to continue. It was only until the youngest Earp was trying to will herself to grind her hips against Nicole’s thigh to get the friction that she so desperately craved, that it was finally time to slow down.   
  
It wasn’t that she wanted to stop what they were doing, but the thought of what they were _doing_ and where it could potentially lead to, made her nervous. What no one knew and what no one realized was that Waverly was still a virgin. Everyone, including her sisters and Chrissy, all thought her and Champ had sex before the car accident. Though it didn’t help that the boy-man had spread all over town that they _did_ indeed have sex even though it was a flat-out lie. The brunette had refused him countless of times and told him she wasn’t ready yet.      
  
“Sorry,” Waverly apologized as she buried her face in the crook of Nicole’s neck.  
  
“For what, baby?” The redhead started rubbing her hands up and down her girlfriends back while trying to regulate her breathing. Nicole knew that if Waverly looked into her eyes right then, she would see that her pupils were dilated, and probably also be able to tell that she was incredibly turned on.   
  
“Getting carried away like that. We’ve only started dating this past week, and here I am attacking you with my mouth like some horny teenager.” Waverly blushed furiously and was thankful that her face was still covered.   
  
“Wave, baby, look at me, please.” Waverly lifted her head. “If you can’t already tell, I loved every second of that. Just being able to kiss you,” Nicole pecked her lips. “Touch you,” She raised her hand up and brushed back some hair that was covering some of her girlfriend's face. “And hold you,” She wrapped her arms loosely around Waverly’s back. “Is the greatest gift in the world and I’m honored that you let me do so!”  
  
Waverly could feel the words ‘I love you’ on the tip of her tongue but held them back. It was way too soon in their relationship to be saying that, and she honestly didn’t want to scare Nicole off by bringing out _that_ four letter word. What she didn’t know, was that her girlfriend was having the exact same battle and desperately trying not to blurt it out either.  
  
“I feel the same way, baby.” The biggest smile splayed across Nicole’s face when the pet name came out, and at that moment, the redhead couldn’t help but kiss Waverly once more.    

**____________________**

  
  
Arriving at the next location, Waverly became very skeptical. The parking lot looked like a ghost town for how empty it was, saved for one other vehicle besides Nicole’s truck, that was parked on the other end. Though there was one other thing, the main reason, that made the youngest Earp skeptical of her girlfriend’s birthday surprise choices.  
  
“Nicole, why are we parked in front of the Ghost River Triangle Fitness Center?”  
  
“Because this part of your birthday surprise that I planned out,” Nicole said like it was most obvious thing.   
  
“You do realize that _this_ is owned by religious people and are closed on Sunday’s right?”  
  
“Yes, but I also know said religious people, and to some unpopular belief, they are not homophobic and own me a favor.” The redhead grinned playfully.   
  
“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why we are here.”  
  
Nicole took a deep breath and grabbed Waverly's hand; lacing their fingers together. “It may not be the ocean, but it’s the closest thing I could do for your birthday that would match up to the rest of day that I have planned. Though, on a different day, most likely next summer, I'll bring you to the ocean again and take you out until you can’t see the bottom anymore.”  
  
Tears began to well-up in Waverly’s eyes. She couldn’t believe just how lucky she was to have Nicole in her life. No one, and sometimes not even her own sisters, purposely went out their way to make certain things happened, to make her happy. Her Officer was unquestionably a one-a-kind woman, and she was undeniably thrilled to call Nicole her girlfriend.  
  
“Wait a minute!” The brunette exclaimed as a thought came to mind as to where they were and what Nicole was implying. “I brought absolutely nothing with me besides my wallet, and I’m definitely not wearing a bikini underneath.”  
  
“You’re talking as if I didn’t already take that into consideration.” Nicole reached an arm behind the seats and lifted a backpack over and onto her lap, trying her best to not think about Waverly in the bikini she bought her. “Now, please don’t get mad at me, or sisters either, but they told me that it’s been a while since you’ve gone swimming. They also couldn’t find your old bathing suit, so I went out and bought you one instead.”   
  
“Sweetheart, it's fine and really thoughtful.” Nicole smiled again at the use of the new pet name Waverly used for her. “So my sisters know that you brought me here.”  
  
“Not exactly... you see, I mentioned bringing you to the beach again so we could go swimming there. Wynonna and Willa took it upon themselves to go searching for a swimsuit and then proceeded to tell me to go buy you a new one instead.”  
  
“I’m actually not all that surprised by that.” Waverly started at Nicole and noticed that she seemed a little nervous. “Nicole?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I do want to go in... I’ll admit I’m a little nervous because it has been years since I’ve been in a pool but like I’ve told you before, I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if I've said this before, but I have an ending for this story. Not sure when that will happen, but the plot is there. Also, there is at least one more chapter left to Waverly's birthday!


	27. Waverly's Birthday: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole takes Waverly to two more places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starter, if you are new to this story, WELCOME! If you have been reading this since the beginning, thank you for supporting this story. 
> 
> Now on this story! This chapter is literally the length of two chapters combined and ends quite interesting too say the least. Enjoy reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> I did not do a read through so mistakes are my own!

After getting situated inside the locker room, Nicole went out to stand by the pool. She brought the towels with her and left them by poolside near the stairs. The redhead made sure to keep her cell in hand in case Waverly needed her help. Apart of her craved to be in there, helping her girlfriend undress and get into her bikini but she also knew that their newfound relationship wasn’t at that point yet.  
  
Glancing around the pool, the Officer patiently waited for her girlfriend. She was both excited and nervous. Excited because Waverly trusted her enough to not let her down and help her get back in the water and nervous as hell, because she wasn’t sure how she would react to seeing the brunette in a bikini.  
  
When the sound of a door clicking shut, Nicole turned around and immediately felt all the air in her lungs get caught in her throat. Waverly was absolutely beautiful every day and in everything she wore but at that moment, in her green floral bikini that left next to nothing to the imagination, she was undeniably a vision.  
  
Seeing so much of her girlfriends tan, creamy skin made the Officer’s head a little dizzy. She never imagined being able to see Waverly like that. Having her body exposed for Nicole’s eyes only. Sure, the youngest Earp could go to the beach and or pool at, and everyone else would be able to have the same view as the redhead, but at the very moment, it didn’t matter. All that did was them being together and reaching another milestone in their relationship.  
  
“You look amazing, baby!” Nicole breathed out when Waverly was close enough to her. She didn’t even realize that her girlfriend had approached her so quickly as she was completely awestruck by the woman in front of her.  
  
“Oh please, have you seen yourself.” Waverly gestured as eyes raked up and down Nicole’s body, that was clad in an army green bikini as well. “You are stunning, by the way.”  
  
“Not as much as you... you want to sit on the steps of the pool?”  
  
Waverly nodded her head and began pushing her wheelchair towards the beginning on the pool, leaving Nicole behind her. She started laughing when she heard her girlfriend say ‘way to leave me in the dust, Wave,’ come from behind. Being open and almost careless with someone that saw her was a feeling that the brunette couldn’t describe. She loved being able to be herself and not think twice about it.       
  
Rolling to a stop a couple a feet from the stairs that led into the water, the brunette spun back around and was immediately met with Nicole directly in front of her. The redhead rested her hands on the armrests of the wheelchair and leaned down to press her lips against Waverly’s. The both of them sighed at the contact, and as much as neither of the two wanted to stop, they both reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
The youngest Earp wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, trapping her in place, and rested her forehead against Nicole’s. Her eyes slipped closed and as she took in. The sweet scent of the redhead. “Hi, love.” She whispered, not paying attention to what she had said.  
  
Nicole, on the other hand, did notice. She wanted to question Waverly about it but now wasn’t the time and she decided to ask about it at a later. “Hi, baby. How you feeling?”  
  
“Still a little bit nervous but excited.”  
  
“I promise I won't let you go… not unless you tell me too.” Nicole slid her hands down and underneath Waverly’s legs. “You okay with me picking up like this?”    
  
The youngest Earp nodded. “Yes.”  
  
“Okay. Hang on tight!”  
  
Once she felt Waverly’s arm tighten around her neck, the redhead brought her hands a little higher up the underside of her girlfriend's thighs and then lifted. As soon the youngest Earp was flushed against her, the redhead locked her elbows in place with Waverly’s knees securely resting there. A small squeal came from the brunette and Nicole couldn’t help but smile. She loved that the woman in her arms trusted her so much. To make sure that she drop her at any given point.  
  
Nicole slowly made her way over to the stairs and began walking down them, carefully making sure that she didn’t slip in the process. When she reached the third step, her feet became engulfed in water, and the redhead let out a breath she didn’t know she holding after realizing the water was warmer than she thought it would be. That was always when she heard Waverly giggle in her ear.  
  
“I’m going to set you down now, okay?” Nicole whispered, and when Waverly nodded, she went down one more step and turned around slowly. She lowered herself down on one knee so her girlfriend could sit on the second step.  
  
With her knee touching the third step and the other on the fourth, the redhead gently placed Waverly down. She removed her hands from her girlfriend’s thighs and pushed herself back so she could put the brunette’s feet on the fourth step. After doing so, Nicole moved over and sat next to the other woman. Instantly, their hands joined together with the youngest Earp resting her head on her Officer’s shoulder.  
  
“Water feels nice.” Waverly leaned forward and skimmed her fingers across the surface of the water. She heard Nicole hum ‘mmhmm’ and that was an idea came to mind.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder to make sure her girlfriend wasn’t paying attention, which to her advantage, she wasn’t. Waverly brought her left hand down to swap with the current one in the water. She double checked on Nicole, and thankfully the redhead still wasn’t looking at her. That was when she took her strike. The brunette whipped her left hand across the surface and watched the water fly in her Officer’s face.  
  
“Ah!... You little minx.” Nicole laughed loudly. She shot up from the steps and somehow gathered Waverly in her arms; bridal style.  
  
"Nic!" Waverly shrieked as he looped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and braced herself for the inevitable to happen.    
  
Nicole tightened her hold on Waverly then proceeded to jump down from stairs. A loud splash was heard along with the sound of giggling. If anyone were around, they wouldn't have been able to tell which woman who laughing the most or the loudest. All they would notice would be the wide smiles and soft eyes that were so completely filled with love for one another.  
  
Gradually, the redhead twirled in half circles and took small steps towards to deeper end of the pool. It didn't take long to reach the halfway point, and every time Nicole got closer, the arms that were around her neck, tighten. She knew Waverly was nervous, but like she had promised her girlfriend, she would never let go.  
  
"I've got you." Nicole murmured as she loosened her grip under Waverly's legs.  
  
Soon, Waverly was floating with Nicole standing by her side, with a hand on her back and the other under her knees. They stayed like that, for what felt like hours, with the brunette feeling weightless, care-free and loved. It was honestly one of the most exceptional experiences the teacher had ever endured since being up on stage and dancing before the car accident had happened. The thing was, Waverly had a feeling that this, swimming, was only the beginning for adventures that was going to take place for her birthday.  
  
Waverly wished those adventures would continue throughout her life. Maybe one day, like she always wanted, she would have that future that she always dreamed of having... With Nicole Haught always by her side.

 **____________________**     

  
Raining in on three in the afternoon, Waverly was practically trembling in her seat. She and Nicole were on their way to whatever the redhead had planned next. After swimming, her girlfriend surprised her with lunch reservations at a restaurant that served vegan food. An even bigger surprise was when her sisters and Chrissy were already at the table waiting for them. Though, that wasn't what made the brunette cry. What did, was seeing her an Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis` sitting at the table as well. Her entire family was there to celebrate her birthday, and she had a feeling that the redhead sitting next to her had something to do with it.  
  
 "Are you going to tell me where we're going this time?" Waverly finally asked after being in the truck for fifteen minutes.  
   
 "I figured you'd would have asked me that the second we pulled onto the road," Nicole smirked.  
   
 "So does that mean you're going to tell me?" The brunette hoped.  
   
 "Why tell you when I can just show you instead."  
   
 "Nicooole!" Waverly whined. She watched Nicole chuckle beside her and then point out the window.  
   
 "I think you need to pay more attention to the road than staring at me because then you would have known that we already here." Nicole continued to laugh at her girlfriends shocked expression. She jumped out of the vehicle and rounded her truck, grabbing the wheelchair in the process.  
   
 "iFLY," Waverly whispered to herself. "Nicole," She started to say when her door opened. "What is this-" Before the brunette could finish her sentence, Wynonna interrupted; asking the same exact question.  
   
 "Read the sign, Earp!" The Officer yelled out to the middle Earp. She turned to face Waverly again, and as she carefully got her out of the seat and into the wheelchair, Nicole explained the what the place was. "I figured we'd start small, instead of making a giant leap and jumping right out of a plane." She rubbed at the back of her neck, weakly laughing.  
   
 "Two things. One, you are amazing and two, are you scared to jump out of a plane, Nicole Haught?" Waverly teased lightly.  
   
 "No." The redhead's voice went up an octave. She cleared her throat and repeated herself.  
   
 "Clearly." The teacher laughed at her, now nervous girlfriend. "Come on you, take me inside and show me what this place is all about."  
 

 **____________________**

 

Everyone gathered around a large glass chute. There was already a couple of people inside 'floating' and do tricks. Wynonna was the first one to start squealing like a school girl and then miraculously became nervous as hell for some odd reason. Willa and Chrissy found it hilarious and began picking on her and commenting on how green her face was. The middle Earp just continued to flip them off, much to Gus's dismay.  
   
Once they all got checked-in, went through the training process and got geared up, everyone was brought back out to Flight Chamber. The first ones to step in were Willa, and with a steady push from the older Earp, Wynonna went as well. Waverly watched intently with a hand interlocked with Nicole's. They would be going in next after Chrissy, and her sisters were done. Apparently, her girlfriend knew the owners of the business and got the okay to be the one to assist her going into the chamber. Knowing full well that the brunette was not big on strangers picking her up, business employee or not.  
   
Nicole wanted the process of getting Waverly into the Flight Chamber to be as simple as possible. She didn't want her girlfriend to be nervous or worse, uncomfortable. Of all days, especially not on her own birthday. So the redhead made sure to go the extra mile and called in a favor to yet, another person that she knew that owned a business.  
   
 "Hey, I'll be right back. Just going to use the restroom." Waverly leaned over and kissed Nicole's cheek. She wheeled herself towards the hallway and threw one last look at her girlfriend before disappearing into the bathroom.  
 

* * *  
   
"Nicole." The Officer turned around and found Gus sitting beside her. "I know we just met, and you and Waverly just got together, but I can already tell that my niece is a hundred times happier than she ever has been and that's all because of you. That smile on her face is because of you."  
   
 "Seeing her smile is all I ever want to see on her face. She deserves to be happy."  
   
 "I can tell you love her very much." Gus laughed heartily. "Only a fool would be blind not to see it."  
   
 "Waverly means to the world to me, and as much as I would love to tell her that I love her, I don't want her to feel obligated to say it back or pressured into being with me because of how I feel for her so early in our relationship. This is all at her pace, so I'm willing to wait to confess my feelings until she is."  
   
 "And if she never gets to that point?"  
   
 "Then I'll continue to prove to Waverly that I'm in love her in an unspoken way. Like doing all of this." Nicole pointed around the room. "I'll always show her that she matters to me. I will do whatever it takes, to prove that to her." 

 * * *  
   
Surprisingly enough, or at least for Waverly, she didn't take long in the bathroom. When she came rolling back into the main room, she saw Nicole and Gus talking to one another. She was about to make her presence known when she heard her aunt tell Nicole that she knew her girlfriend loved her. All thoughts of breaking their conversation up went out the window. The brunette knew that eavesdropping was a terrible thing to do but hearing the word 'love' combined with Nicole made her want to listen in on the conversation even more.  
   
 Waverly knew she was in love with Nicole but hearing her girlfriend confirm that she was in love with her too, make her heart swell with joy. She never imagined the Officer would actually fall for her but was extremely thrilled to know that she did. Now it was a matter of informing, Nicole, or rather saying 'I love you' to her, instead of leaving it at, 'I'm falling in love you.'  
   
 "Hey," Waverly called out from her spot. She figured she had listened in on far too much of a conversation that she wasn't a part of. "Did I miss any one of them trying to do any interesting stunts?"  
   
 "Nope." Nicole beamed at her girlfriend. "Just trying to stay in whatever formation that they're trying to make."  
   
 "What were you two talking about?" The teacher gestured to Nicole and Gus.  
   
 "Just thanking Nicole for treating you right." Gus patted Nicole's shoulder as she got from her chair. She walked over to Waverly and kissed the top of her head and then walked over Curtis, who was laughing at his other nieces inside the Flight Chamber.  
   
 "Ready to fly, baby?" Nicole smirked.  
   
 "Let do it."  
 

* * *  
   
It was now Nicole's and Waverly's turn and both of them were a little nervous. Willa and Wynonna offered to stay inside the Chamber to which the youngest Earp was grateful for and accepted. The redhead was thankful for the help, and sadly, she needed it. To have Waverly so she was lying facedown when the air started blowing was a task all in itself and Nicole wasn't about to hurt her girlfriend in trying to do something that was little more difficult to do when trying to hold someone in the air.  
   
The second the vents turned on, Wynonna and Willa let go, so the only person holding onto Waverly was Nicole. Remarkable. That was the only word the brunette could come up with, and she loved every moment of it. She truly felt like she was skydiving in the sky with her girlfriend holding on to her and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**____________________**

  
_"I've got one more surprise for you, darling." Nicole voiced as she placed Waverly in the passenger seat.*_  
  
_Waverly felt her cheeks heating up at the new pet name. "Does this place by any chance serve food as well?" She asked. "I'm starting to get hungry."_  
  
_"Well, you're in luck, because it does!"_  
  
That was the small conversation Nicole and Waverly had before leaving iFLY. Now they were pulling up to Shorty's, and the youngest Earp had questions swirling around in her head. _Why would Nicole bring me here? There really isn't anything special about this place._  
   
Before Waverly could ask any questions, Nicole was parking the truck and jumping out with a knowing smile on her face. The brunette wished she knew what her girlfriend was up to, but she also had a feeling that she already knew the answer. Shorty's was 'off limits' according to her sisters, more or less because Shorty had the bar closed since Thursday due to so renovations. The teacher could have sworn that Thursday was also Nicole's day off, but she couldn't remember either.  
   
"I'm gonna need you to close your eyes for me, darling." Nicole placed Waverly in her wheelchair, and then laid her hands on the armrests. Much like she had done at the pool that morning.  
   
"Darling?" Waverly chastised as she wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck. The Officer turned her head to hide the blush that formed on her face, but her girlfriend was none of that. "I like it." The brunette gently kissed her.  
   
Nicole smiled widely with her dimples popping out. "Good... Now, please close your eyes for me, darling. The surprise is inside." Waverly nodded.  
   
Everyone, expect Waverly, eyed Nicole suspiciously. Nobody knew why the night was ending was Shorty's. The redhead could have picked any restaurant in the city but yet choose the only bar in Purgatory. Sure the youngest Earp enjoyed the food there but honestly, she could eat there anytime she wanted.  
   
Right before opening the doors, the Officer looked at everyone and brought a finger up to her mouth, indicating for them to be quiet. Again, no one understood what was happening. Shorty's was anything was quiet on the inside, but they all did what they were told.  
   
The second they entered the bar, Wynonna, Willa, and Chrissy had a hard time containing the gasp that threatened to spill from their mouths. Curtis and Gus already had tears forming in their eyes and started blinking to stop them from falling. None of them could believe what they wearing seeing. They were standing on a brand new walkway that contained a ramped and a small set of stairs.    
   
Nicole crouched down beside Waverly and whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes now, love." She didn't plan on using the same term that her girlfriend did that morning, but that also didn't mean that the word meant any less than it did. Nicole meant it all, and that was all that mattered to her.  
  
"Nicole." Waverly breathed out. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks. "It's beautiful." It wasn't what she wanted to say at that moment, the words I love you, were right on the tip on her tongue again, but held back. "Thank you." She finally said and did her best in hugging her girlfriend tightly.  
  
"You're welcome, baby. I did it for everyone that is disabled, but I wanted you to see it today. I know it's one of your favorite places and you should be able to eat inside like everyone else. Shorty's was a little outdated and needed a small upgrade."  
  
"You built this, Nicole?" Curtis asked. He was impressed by the craftsmanship.  
  
The redhead pulled back from the embrace with her girlfriend. "I had help from Shorty as well, but yes, I built it, and it's my own design," Nicole replied proudly. She felt Waverly press a kiss just under her eye, that still had a slight bruise to it before she stood up. "Come on, Shorty has a table reserved for us, and I really don't want to get into a bar fight this week."

* * *  
  
The bar was busier than ever, and everyone blamed it on the fact that it had been closed down for a few days. Everyone was laughing and having a great time, well, everyone besides Waverly. She started noticing that the bartender, Rosita, would linger at their table longer than necessary and would have her hand on Nicole's shoulder, in a rather 'friendly' manner. The dark haired girl would compliment _her_ girlfriend or _touch_ her almost anywhere that she could that deemed appropriate in a public place. It was driving the youngest Earp absolutely insane.  
  
Waverly didn't want to admit it, but she knew she was becoming jealous of this girl and what made things worse was the fact that Nicole was either oblivious to it all or was just ignoring the bartender all together. Either way, she couldn't stand the fact that some chick was flirting with _her_ girlfriend and wouldn't stop touching her. Sadly, what made matter even worst, was the fact that Tucker Garnder came waltzing into the bar just as she decided to wheel herself over to the bar-top to talk to Shorty.  
  
"It's amazing what you've done to Shorty's," Rosita said to the Officer after Waverly left. Her hand trailing up and down Nicole's bicep.  
  
Nicole shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I did it so everyone can enjoy the only bar in town." She moved her arm away from the bartender.  
  
"Still, not everyone does nice things in this town, especially for pro-bono." Rosita flirted.  
  
"I'm a nice person like that. Do any of you need a refill?" Nicole glanced around the table, thankfully some of them nodded, so she got up from her seat and started walking over to the bar to join her girlfriend. Unfortunately, with Rosita hot on her trail.  
  
"You know, if you're not busy tonight, you and I should get some drinks together. Say at my place." Waverly heard Rosita say. She looked behind her and saw that the girl had her hand just above Nicole's right breast. Her blood boiled, and her fingers turned white as she clawed into her armrests.  
  
"Look, Rosita, you seem like a nice girl and all, but like I've told you twice now, I'm not interested. I have a girlfriend, whom I am head over heels for, and I don't plan on screwing up what I have with her."  
  
"What, you think little miss Waverly Earp can give you want you need? What you _really_ need?" Rosita said suggestively.  
  
Nicole snatched the hand that dared to touch her again. "Waverly is all I need, and whatever you are suggesting, you better keep it to yourself because I'm. Not. Interested. In. You. Now please, leave me alone so I can celebrate my _girlfriend’s_ birthday in peace." Rosita scoffed and stormed away from the redhead. Disbelieving what had just happened.    
  
"Hey," Nicole turned around and crouched down next to Waverly. When she noticed the unshed tears in her eyes, the Officer leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I know you heard her, Wave, so let me tell you something... You mean everything to me. Place me a room filled with people and I can guarantee you, you'll be the only I see."  
  
"Why, you can literally have anyone you want."  
  
"Because I'm falling in love with you, Waverly Earp. On one else matters but you."  
  
"Well, isn't that sweet. Cheering up our girl on her birthday." Nicole felt Waverly shiver, and it definitely wasn't from the cold. The redheaded man took a step closer to the couple. "Happy birthday, Waverly."  
  
"Thank you... Tucker." Waverly forced out. Trying her best to not gage after hearing the man say 'our girl.'  
  
 "Beautiful ramp, huh."  
   
 Waverly looked at Nicole, adoringly. "Yeah, it really is."  
   
 Of course, Tucker saw the action and got annoyed by it. Then an idea too came to him. "Glad you think so. I had someone come in and build it especially for you."  
   
 "What!" Both Waverly and Nicole said in unison. "What the hell you talking about, Tucker?" Nicole spoke up, completely dumbfounded.  
   
 "You didn't know. I asked Shorty if I can update the place! Just another thing I did for the handicapped people of this town." The man said loud enough for everyone in the bar to hear.  
   
 "Tucker, you shit-ticket. You weren't the one who got the town updated!" Chrissy yelled out. She wasn't about to let anyone take credit for something they didn't do.  
   
 "Yes I did, and none of you have even thanked me for it yet!"  
   
The dirty-blonde pointed to the Officer. "Bullshit! Nicole was the one who got the renovations done for the town." Chrissy screamed. Her face fell when she looked over at Nicole and saw the shocked looked on her face. “Oops!"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are wondering and follow any of my stories, the next one I am updating will be 'The Homestead Stables.' followed by 'I'll Fight for What I Want(Even if it Kills Me).'
> 
> If you're ever wondering which story I am posting next, check out my works page and whatever story is above 'I Dare You' is the next one.
> 
> P.S: This is the last update on this story for a little while as I will be working on my other ones. Also, 'The Homestead Stables' will be updated tomorrow! So look out for that at some point during the day tomorrow.


	28. The Way Things Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out!! Nicole and Waverly talk about it and the day may or may not end the way it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this isn't the story I'm supposed to be updating right now, but my muse for 'My Past That Haunts Me' has taken a back seat and I'm not when it will back. I even reread the second chapter and it didn't help me and that only makes me furious! I'm hoping that something will inspire me and kick my ass into writing the third chapter soon. When it does, I'll post the next chapter ASAP! Until then, I will go back to the rotation I've been doing.
> 
> All I'm going to say is, this chapter could have easily ended horribly! It almost did because I read some angsty fics yesterday and it spurred on this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> **I'M SORRY**
> 
>    
> Also, please remember that Waverly has insecurities and Nicole is scared of losing her because of them.

So many things happened all at once. The bar erupted in soft murmur’s. Tucker began complaining that Chrissy was lying and was only saying that Nicole was the one who paid for the renovations because she was trying to make the Officer seem better in everyone’s eyes. Wynonna, Gus, and Curtis were now standing up from their booth staring at Nicole with eyes the size of saucers. Willa stayed seated and continued to casually drink her beer; acting as if the information wasn’t news to her; it wasn’t, but no one else knew that. Shorty stood behind the counter, eyeing everyone in the bar, but lingered on Waverly to see what her reaction would be as to finding out what her girlfriend did. The redhead felt like the room was spinning and yet the one person that she was scared of telling the truth too, still hadn’t said anything.  
  
“Is Chrissy telling the truth, Red?” Wynonna finally spoke up.  
  
Nicole glanced down at Waverly, who was staring at her as well, but her expression was neutral, and that scared the living shit out of the Officer. “I-”  
  
“I paid for everything!” Tucker yelled. Everyone redirecting their attention back to him. “And she gets the fucking credit? None of you have the decency to give me a simple thank you! Not to mention for what I did for you, Waverly.” He pointed behind him, towards the ramp.  
  
“Tucker, you didn’t do shit!” Shorty replied; annoyed at the man. Not to mention she also knew the truth. He was about to explain but Wynonna beat him to it.  
  
“Haught literally built this for _everyone!”_ Wynonna growled. It caused almost every single person in room to take a step back. They knew better than to piss off Wynonna Earp, especially if it involved her family.  
  
“Nicole?” Out of everyone talking, the redhead heard the soft voice of her girlfriend. The brunette slightly nodded. Nicole was unsure of what was about to be said, but she knew better than to start asking questions. “Everybody shut up a minute!” Waverly’s voice rang out throughout the bar; everyone silencing immediately. “Tucker, what makes you think I’m going to believe that you’re the one who had someone come in and build a ramp in Shorty’s. On top of that, I seriously doubt that it was you who came up with money for the town’s renovations.”  
  
“What? Of course, I did. I did it for-.” Before Tucker could even finish his sentence, someone’s fist connected with his face.  
  
“Wynonna! Why the hell did you do that for?”  
  
“He’s a lying creep, who had it coming. So he deserved it.” Waverly shook her head. “Shows over everyone. You,” Wynonna pointed at Nicole. “Time to fess up.”  
  
“Nonna, leave her alone. The renovations were done anonymously. Which means that person didn’t want anyone else knowing. Now…  Nicole, can we talk outside, please.”  
  
Nicole sighed. “Yeah, sure.”

**____________________**

  
  
For months now, Waverly had a suspicion as to who was the one that paid for towns renovations. She never said anything nor was it her place to do so. Like the brunette had told Wynonna, it was done anonymously and she respected that. Though that didn’t mean she wasn’t curious as to who had enough money to do such a thing. The youngest Earp was only human and wanting to know such information like that was like reading a new novel to her.    
  
When Chrissy had announced almost a week ago that Tucker Gardner was the anonymous donor, Waverly had actually thought about it. The man did have the money to do so, but at the same time, he didn’t. All of Tucker’s money was in a trust fund that his older sister Mercedes had access to. She was the only one that was able to get into the fund as she was the sole heir to their families money and held the right to when her younger siblings were able to use it themselves. It was possible that Tucker could have convinced Mercedes that he was using it on the town, but then again, it also wouldn’t have taken months for the man to ‘acknowledge’ that he was the donor for the town, instead of being anonymous. Hence, why Waverly demised the idea of Tucker being the mysterious donor. There were a few other people that could have been the person, but the brunette knew otherwise.  
  
“Waverly, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Nicole said the second the door closed behind her. “I just didn’t want people knowing.”  
  
“Thank you.” Waverly simple stated, knowing full well that her ranting girlfriend might not have heard her.  
  
“It’s honestly no one's business but my own,” The redhead dropped her head in defeat. “And if you want to get mad me for being nice, then fine. So be it…” Nicole just about snapped her neck when she looked up at Waverly “Wait, what?”  
  
“Thank you,” Waverly repeated. “Ever since I found out that someone went out of their way to personally pay to upgrade Purgatory, I’ve wanted to say thank you to them. It is extremely generous and to have that person be anonymous meant that they didn’t want to be credited for something that should have been done years ago. They didn’t want everyone thinking that they were made of money just because that did one nice thing to a town that literally hasn’t seen or heard of an upgrade since Wyatt Earp was alive.”  
  
Nicole eyed her girlfriend suspiciously. “But I should have told you.”  
  
“No, Nicole, you didn’t have too. I wasn’t obligated to that information. If you wanted me to know, you would have told me or were planning to. It was your news to tell, yet someone else felt that it was their right to stake claim that so obviously wasn’t theirs to take.”  
  
“So obviously? Waverly, what are you saying?”  
  
“I had an inkling that it was you, but it wasn’t my place to say anything,” Waverly said like it was the most obvious thing.  
  
Nicole couldn’t believe what she was hearing. _Did she really just say that she knew?_ “What? How? I never said anything.”  
  
“Well, for starters, the only newcomer to Purgatory was Nedley’s newest Sheriff Deputy, who I might add, has a big mouth, because she, herself, told me that Randy wanted her to see what could and or should be done to the town. Secondly, after the towns renovations were done, my sisters and I, went to see the Mayor and his secretary told us that someone had threatened his job if he didn’t have Purgatory upgraded(that person would have also known about the CDA), after finding out about the funding situation, they took it upon themselves to pay for it. Lastly, you told me that you had a big win at the slot machines in Vegas a while ago, and had only started using said money since arriving to town. So you, my dear sweet girlfriend, have inadvertently told me that it was you who paid for the renovations.”  
  
A small smiled tugged at the corner of the Officer’s lips. “Has anyone ever told you, you would be an amazing detective?”  
  
“A few times by Wynonna, Chrissy, and Sheriff Nedley himself.” The brunette smirked.  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything? Why not call me out if you already knew?” Nicole honestly was curious as to why the woman in front of her never called her out on her bullshit.  
  
Waverly thought about it for a moment. She wanted to make sure that what she said next, was worded right without accidentally putting her foot in her mouth. “Because it wasn’t my place _to_ say anything. When news got out about it being Tucker, I thought about how he could possibly be the donor, money wise, but then I remembered he didn’t know anything about Canada’s Disability Act. Unlike you, who has told me that you read up on it before even joining the police academy. I was never going to ask about it, Nicole. The choice to be anonymous was yours to make and yours to keep to yourself if that was what you wanted… Can I ask you something?” Nicole nodded. “How come you allowed Tucker to take the credit? Why not speak up and put him in his place?”  
  
“I-uh… didn’t you want you hating me.” Nicole mumbled. If Waverly weren’t so close, she wouldn’t have heard her.  
  
“Nic, why… why would I hate you?” Waverly was utterly confused at this point.  
  
“If you had found out before we officially became friends or soon after we did, how you would you have reacted?”  
  
“Nicole, I-” Waverly stopped herself. Not sure of how she should answer. Her face fell when it dawned on the brunette that she probably would have reacted poorly. Before getting to know Nicole, properly, the youngest Earp wasn’t the friendliest person to her and thinking back on it, it made her stomach tighten, and her eyes filled up with unshed tears at the fact that her girlfriend had a point. Waverly probably would have been mad at her before finding out that the Officer had a previous relationship with someone who was also disabled.  
  
Before Nicole could even stop herself from opening her mouth, she said. “I figured as much.” As soon the words fell from her lips, she closed her mouth and covered it with her hand. She stared at her girlfriend with wide eyes and saw the tears in her eyes begin to fall. “Baby, I-I didn’t mean to say that.”  
  
“I get it. I was so mean to you then. I never gave you a chance when I should have. I’m so so sorry, Nicole. You are so patient with me, right from the beginning and I continued to treat you so poorly. I don’t deserve you, Nicole. I knew right from the start that I didn’t and today only proves that.”  
  
It took Nicole a second to realize what was happening. She went to take a step forward, but Waverly wheeled herself back, making sure there was distance between them. The redhead could feel her heart begin to pound against her chest, and breathing became labored. The day started out fantastic. Her girlfriend smiling, laughing, and having the best time of her life. Now it had suddenly taken a turn for the worst, and the Officer realized that if she didn’t stop the brunette from spiraling downward, the day was going to end far worse than what it should be.  
  
“You go out of your way to make sure that _I_ have a great time. To make sure that _I’m_ comfortable in everything that we do. I don’t deserve your affection, never mind your love. You should give your heart to someone more worthy than me. Someone who you shouldn’t worry about upsetting for being so generous without them thinking that you're pitying them.”  
  
“Baby, please don’t say that.” The redhead’s voice cracked as she did her best to blink away the tears that threatened to fall. "You deserve everything good in this world. It’s not you that doesn’t deserve me. It’s me that doesn’t deserve you. You’ve had so much shit happen to you in your life, and all I want to do is make it better now. So please believe me when I tell you, that you would have had every right to be upset. Yes, I would have hated it because I don’t like you being mad at me. I hated it then, and will continue to hate it now.”  
  
“But you shouldn’t be scared to tell me anything without worrying on how I’ll react to it!” Waverly yelled.  
  
Nicole sighed loudly and slowly walked over to her girlfriend and crouched down in front of her. The redhead grabbed Waverly’s hands and ran the pads of her thumbs over the top of her hands, in a calming motion. “Waves, we’re only human.” She said softly. “Everyone worries about how someone will react to news they have to share; whether it’s good or bad. When you told Tucker that I was your girlfriend, and then went on to say that you hadn’t meant to say that, I was scared shitless that you weren’t ready for us. That, in the heat of the moment, you said something just to piss someone off and regretted it afterward. When you came over, to ‘make your peace’ with me, I figured it was you coming over to yell at me because I overstepped by building you a new ramp at the Homestead. You never know how someone is going to react until it’s said or done. Right now though, I am scared that you’re going to break up with me because I didn’t tell you that I was the one who paid for the renovations.”  
  
Waverly went to open her mouth but stopped when Nicole gently pecked her lips and then continued talking. “I know you said it was my choice to do so, but the way you were talking, you make it seem that you don’t want to be with me anymore because you think you’re not worthy. I told you before, and I’ll continue to tell you until you understand. You. Are. Worth. It. And I’ll continue to fight for you. As long as you want me, I will be by your side.”  
  
The words had been building up like a raging storm. Every emotion Waverly ever felt were all tied into one simple sentence. One hadn’t planned on saying yet, but at that moment, the brunette couldn’t remember why she was holding them back. She already knew how she felt about Nicole, and though not too long ago, the woman in front of her had repeated the same thing she had told her a week ago. There was no doubt in her mind that the redhead felt the same exact way.  
  
Waverly leaned forward and kissed Nicole with every ounce of love she could pour into it. When she pulled back and rested her forehead against her girlfriends, she let the words that had been bubbling up inside her, finally slip through her lips for Nicole to hear.  
  
“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is it safe to come out of hiding? I hope so! 
> 
> As a reminder, the next story I am updating will be 'The Homestead Stables' followed by 'I'll Fight for What I Want (Even if it Kills Me).'
> 
> Anyways! Good news! I am stupidly working on another story, but I am not posting it for a while. I'm waiting until it's almost or is completed before I start uploading. That way there I can do, weekly updates for you and not have to worry about not posting for long periods at a time. 
> 
> Here is a sneak peek as to what I am working on:
> 
>  
> 
> “What if she escaped?” Nicole asked.
> 
> “Excuse me?”
> 
> “What if she escaped from her captures and figured that going home wasn’t the best option knowing that would be the first place they would look for her?”
> 
> “It’s possible, but why do you ask?” Intrigued by the possibility, Sheriff Nedley looked at the detective and noticed she was staring at the picture. 
> 
> Nicole, not bothering to look back up as she traced her finger over the picture; her voice soft but loud enough for the Sheriff to hear. “Because I have every reason to believe that I know who this girl is, but Waverly Earp isn't the name I know her as.”
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me and/or ask questions at: [Tumblr](https://cwinter1994.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cwinter1994)
> 
> I have a Curious Cat account, so if you ever want to ask me a question about anything at all, you can ask me [there](https://curiouscat.me/Cwinter1994).


End file.
